


Red Strings and Markers

by sailortwilightt



Series: The Strings of Fate [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hard sobs, I APOLOGIZE, I Blame Tumblr, I Caved, Please forgive my sinful hands, Red Strings of Fate, Skin Connects, Soulmate AU, Why did I have to write this, love square, sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortwilightt/pseuds/sailortwilightt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever mark you get on your skin, your soul mate gets it too.</p><p>Marinette would love to draw all over herself to see who her soul mate is, but due to her alternate persona, Ladybug, her red strings of fate have tied her to Chat Noir.<br/>As Chat Noir, Adrien would love to find out who his Lady is so they could be happy both in and out of cover.<br/>But their kwami only allow them to use their markers after an Akuma attack  and never throughout the day.<br/>Will the two go against their kwami's and go find each other, or will they remain in a world of ignorance?</p><p>Together forever, never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ladybug had just arrived at her terrace, the time was a little past midnight. Her transformation wore off and she was back to being Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her little ladybug kwami Tikki, twirled in the air several times before she floated over Marinette's shoulder.

"Another great job Marinette!" She said as she nuzzled into the teenager's cheek. Marinette gave a small chuckle, holding the small kwami in her hand.

"Thanks Tikki, there's some cookies on the desk so you can snack on." Tikki nodded quickly and rushed inside as Marinette opened the trapdoor down to her room. She went down the ladder and into her dark room. She passed by her desk and turned the lamp on, watching Tikki enjoying a chocolate chip cookie. Marinette giggled quietly and grabbed a pink marker that was sitting on her desk and went over to her bed.

Marinette flopped down onto her bed with a tired sigh, rolling up the sleeve of her long sleeve pajama shirt. As if on cue, green ink slowly appeared on the inside of her forearm.

"It's truly bittersweet to leave you on such a beautiful night like tonight." The handwriting was neat and seemed to almost glow as she read it. She exhaled a little and gave a soft smile, bringing her marker to her mouth and holding the lid in between her teeth as the marker popped out. She passed her hand over her arm several times and the green ink disappeared, allowing her to have some place to write. 

"Unfortunately, I don't have as much spare time as you do." Marinette's handwriting was usually large, but when it came to communication through skin, she learned to minimize the size of her writing to fit a longer message. She watched as the pink ink started to fade off her skin, adding a few seconds before the green ink started to appear again. 

"Surely you could spare some time for this Caturday?" Marinette couldn't help the snort that slipped out of her lips. She passed her hand over the green ink and quickly scribbled back.

"Caturday?"

"It's a day of the week where I get your full attention."

"A what day is that?"

"It's every day and I must say, you've been pro-cat-stinating a lot." Marinette let out a laugh and she brought her hand to her lips to silence herself when Tikki looked up at her sleepily from her desk. She passed her hand several times over the green ink, bringing her pink marker to write. 

"Good night Chat Noir." She wrote this slowly and with strokes as gentle as if she was doing calligraphy. She stared at the pink ink for what seemed like forever, long enough that she decided to get up and turn off her lamp, pulling Tikki's blanket over her kwami's tiny figure. Marinette went back to her bed and laid down, pulling her blanket over her, noticing the pink ink was still on her arm. "He must have fallen asleep." She spoke to herself quietly, blinking slowly.

Marinette felt the ghost of the touch of a marker on her skin and she looked at her arm groggily, raising it to see his final words in the moonlight. "Good night, my lovely Ladybug." Marinette let out a smile before letting her arm drop down to her side and fell asleep. 

The next morning, Marinette woke up with a new message on her arm. "Good morning my lovely lady! Hope you wonderful day today and hopefully we can partake in Caturday today." Marinette could literally almost see the smirk that her partner possessed when he wrote that on his arm for her to see. Marinette had the urge to reply back, but her kwami forbade her to do so. 

He looked down at his arm, noticing that the green ink had disappeared from his forearm. He was hoping, praying, that maybe he would get a response before Plagg were to notice. "Adrien, you're not expecting a reply, are you?" This made the blonde's shoulders jump and he quickly pulled down his sleeve, shaking his head. 

"Of course not! I was just checking that I didn't get anything!" Adrien Agreste chuckled nervously. The black cat kwami narrowed his eyes at the boy, humming suspiciously before going back to his piece of camembert. 

An invisible red thread connects two people who are destined to be together from the moment they are born. This string can be stretched or tangled, but it can never break. Despite the time, the place, and despite the circumstances, the string will never break. As the gods tied these red strings to the pinkies of everyone, they were given a special form of communication - once the mates grow to be the age of fifteen, the soul mates are brought even closer together through the power of being able to talk to each other through marking their skin. 

As for Ladybug and Chat Noir, they were destined to meet and become partners to fight akuma crimes in Paris, therefore a red string was predetermined with the true identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir. But fate had other plans and decided that they could not know each other's true identities, their kwami's have set rules for their communication. 

"You know better; you can't send any messages once the new day starts." Plagg says, munching on some cheese as Adrien got prepared for school.

"There's a patrol tonight, so after patrol, you can talk to each other if you want." Tikki mentioned before she went into Marinette's purse to head downstairs. 

Marinette listened to her parents the day of her fifteenth birthday as she was told of the new form of communication. Her mother showed her by picking up a pen and writing a small love note on her forearm and her father showed his forearm, and lo and behold, the same message was being written on his. 

"Who knows, you could be lucky. Your soul mate could be close to you, or the two of you could be far apart. Whatever the case may be, the two of you will be destined to meet, despite whatever circumstance." 

Marinette was thrilled - she was hoping to run upstairs to her room that night and draw all over her arm to determine who and where her soul mate was, but as soon as she was about to, Tikki stopped her. 

"Tikki? What's the matter?" Tikki remained silent as she floated in front of Marinette. The two of them just recently had joined forces a couple months ago and she already met Chat Noir. Marinette wondered as her kwami stood before her before her features dropped into disbelief. "No... Tikki, please, don't tell me that... Don't tell me that Chat Noir is who my red strings are tied to!" Tikki hesitated to respond before she nodded and Marinette gave an exasperated sigh. 

"I'm sorry Marinette." Tikki quickly started. "B-But there is more than just one string of fate! I was destined to be paired up with you, so we have a string between us too! Just like Chat Noir has a string with his kwami too! Red strings doesn't necessarily mean that you will fall in love, it's just that you two were destined to meet!" 

Marinette tried to imagine herself trying to fall in love with Chat Noir - the flirty, handsome, pun loving cat - she quickly shook her head. 

"No." She told herself as she headed to school that day. "The only person I would love to have my red strings tied to would be -"

"Adrien!" Her friend Nino called his friend who was coming out of his car. There he was, the blond boy who looked like an angel, the popular model, the one whose pictures she had all over his room, the one that she wanted her red strings to be tied to.

"Marinette." A voice pulled her from her train of thought.

"Alya, good morning." 

"So, have you looked at my Ladyblog? There was an appearance of the two last night!" Her friend Alya was the one who ran the most popular blog that followed the popular superheroes of Paris, the Ladyblog. Alya was a big fan of Chat Noir and Ladybug and it killed Marinette to hold a secret from her close friend, but she couldn't have her best friend know that she was the one who rescued Paris from danger. 

As Marinette and Alya headed to the classroom, Nino and Adrien lagged behind. 

"It's interesting really. I do wonder who my soul mate is, but whoever it is, they do share a big passion with Ladybug." Nino chuckled as he explained to Adrien what he would find on his arms or his legs sometimes. 

"I wonder how many people would want their red strings tied to Ladybug?" Adrien wondered aloud. Nino scoffed.

"Who wouldn't want their red strings tied to Ladybug?" The two of them laughed it off and headed inside. Little did Nino know that Adrien's red strings were tied to Ladybug. 

Class begun and Adrien couldn't help but let his mind wander off about Ladybug. He was glad to get the explanation from Plagg when he turned fifteen - his red strings were tied to Ladybug, the most amazing, powerful girl he ever knew. Adrien was desperate to draw on his arm not even seconds after he heard the news, was nearly devastated when Plagg told him that he couldn't do it during daylight. 

"You'll have your time to meet. It's not now, so don't rush it." Plagg had said. 

Adrien gave a sigh, his eyes looking down at his arm. He craved to hear from his lady, he wanted to write a love note to her, ask her how she was doing, what she was doing, but he knew he was going to get scolded by Plagg if he did. Not only that, but it would expose Ladybug's true identity and could potentially put her in grave danger; and that was the last thing that Adrien wanted to do. 

Lunch came around, Marinette and Alya sat around the cafeteria, Marinette listening as she listened to Alya rant on about the previous night's akuma attack, before an obnoxious laugh interrupted them. 

"Just look, I assure you, Adrien's red string of fate is tied to me." Chloé Bourgeois, the daughter of the mayor of Paris was boasting about something... Again.

"Where is Adrien anyways?" Alya asked, looking around the cafeteria and not finding him or Nino anywhere.

"Look, just watch." Chloé popped off the top to a red marker and scribbled on her arm. Whatever it said, it didn't matter to Marinette- it was probably something dumb and sappy. When a response came, there were gasps and sounds of astonishment. "Hello my dear." Scratchy blue writing on her arm that didn't look like it came Adrien. But Marinette was gullible.

"You really think that Adrien is her soul mate?" Marinette asked, her fork of food dangling in front of her mouth. Alya let her palm fall flat in the lunch table, making Marinette jump and look at her friend. 

"Are you really believing that one's story?" Alya whispered to her under her breath. Marinette's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. "The guy is probably some rich snob who just humors her."

"Is someone sad because they don't have a soul mate?" Chloé's voice went through the crowd and everyone was looking at Marinette and Alya. Alya tsked.

"Shut it Chloé!" Alya said to the blonde standing before them. Chloé laughed, her follower Sabrina giggling behind her. 

"Aw, poor Marinette, she has no red strings to tie her to anyone. She's just going to end up an old lady, all by herself with a bunch of cats." Chloé spoke in an arrogant and condescending way. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure your poor soul mate feels so bad because his significant other only talks about another boy." Marinette huffed, bringing her fork into her mouth.

"Besides, while you have some poor snob, Marinette's red strings are tied to the one and only Chat Noir." Alya retorted and Marinette began to choke. "Marinette?!" Chloé and Sabrina laughed and scoffed. 

"She wishes." They countered. The bell rang and it signaled that the lunch hour was over. Marinette was chugging a bottle of water that Alya had gotten her, trying to settle her coughing fit she had after choking. 

"C-Chat Noir?" Alya giggled. 

"What? He's the hottest superhero of our time, besides Ladybug. Wouldn't you want your strings tied to that heartthrob?" She asked. Marinette didn't answer, only continued to drink her water and fanned herself. If only Alya knew she hit the nail on the head about their strings. 

Marinette's mind began to wander - Tikki had said that there are more than just one red string. That could mean that her ties to Chat could be strictly professional and she could have another red string tied to...

Marinette's eyes wandered the boy who was sitting in front of her. Without thinking, she brought her pen to her hand and began doodling on her fingertips.

Unbeknownst to her, the boy in front of her felt the ghost of a pen touch to his fingers. He watched as the flowers sprouted and bloomed from his fingertips towards the palm of his hand. 

Two managed to find a loophole through their kwami's rules - they said they couldn't send messages to each other but they didn't say they couldn't draw or doodle. So whenever they found themselves bored in the middle of the day, one or the other started to doodle. 

Adrien let out a soft smile as he found his arm soon to be covered in flowers. He noticed that his lady was very artistic and he felt like he could sit down and watch her draw for hours beyond hours. 

Adrien felt lucky that how strings were tied to Ladybug. Marinette, on the other hand, dreaded her ties with Chat Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Another beautiful night would have not have been complete without a beautiful person." Ladybug was approached by Chat Noir as she sat on a bar of the Eiffel Tower. He leaned against the length of it, his legs crossed at the knees, his arms crossed at his chest, his green eyes glowing in the moonlight. "Mind if I join you?" Ladybug let out a smile as she patted the space beside her. 

Chat's smile widened and he joined her, sitting a little too close for Ladybug's liking, but she disregarded it. 

"Regarding today's..." Ladybug opened her palm and pretended to draw on her hand to demonstrate what she meant. "I apologize. I was in class and the teacher was droning on so I started doodling." Chat shook his head with a smile. 

"It's all right, I don't mind. I like it when you draw. It's rather beautiful to see the flowers bloom over my arm with the delicate strokes and detail you put to it." Chat passed his index and his middle finger from his palm down to his wrist in remembrance of the art she had done. Ladybug watched his expression turn soft, glowing with admiration. "Don't ever apologize to me again my lady. If you get bored again, draw to your heart's content. I would be more than happy to be covered by your masterpiece." He looked over at her, his voice soft and his eyes gleaming. 

"Chat?" She asked, her voice just as quiet. 

"Yes?" Ladybug gave a small gulp, watching as his eyes flicked down to her lips and he was slowly leaning in closer.

"Do you... Do you ever wonder if we have other red strings tied to other people?" Ladybug's question was met with silence and Chat's eyes closed, his eyelids fanning beautifully over his mask. He let out a sigh and he pulled away. 

"My kwami... He told me that there's more than just one red string of fate. My red string of fate ties me not only to you, but to him as well and probably a handful of other people. However," he took Ladybug's hand and brought it to his lips. "Your red string is the only one I'm focused on." Ladybug gave a weak smile, gently pulling her hand away from him. 

"Don't you... Don't you get frustrated about not knowing my true identity? Don't you get worried that one day I might fall in love with someone else that's not you? I like someone else Chat and it's hard to find myself settling with you, when I don't even know the real you." It all slipped and Ladybug had said some things she hadn't meant to say. She gaped for a few seconds and looked over at him. A sad smile had possessed his features and Ladybug felt horrible for having dumped all this on him. Just as she was about to say something, Chat's miraculous beeped. He stood, his back facing her. 

"I understand what you mean, my lady. It's hard when our kwami's forbid us to find out our true identities. Whenever there's other people who effect our lives and our hearts, it's hard to choose what we want." Ladybug stood up, trying to approach Chat.

"Chat, I-" 

"I'm sorry my lady." The black cat jumped off of the Eiffel Tower and with his baton, he extended over the sleepy skies of Paris, leaving Ladybug alone, until she had to head back home as well. 

"I like someone else Chat and it's hard to find myself settling with you..." Adrien just stepped out of the shower, laying down in his bed for the night. It had been a patrol night and he was more than happy to see his lady today, but a bomb was dropped on him. 

Ladybug had no feelings for him whatsoever and on top of that, she had feelings for someone else. He didn't know what to feel and he didn't know how to respond. Should he give up on her? Should he try to find love with someone else? 

Whatever did run through Adrien's mind, it had him tossing and turning throughout the whole night. In the dead hours of the night, several messages in messy, runny pink ink traced his arm. 

"Chat... I'm sorry, please..." In one end, he was happy to hear from his lady in the middle of the night. It meant that she was thinking of him. On the other end, she was one of the last people he wanted to talk to in the middle of the night. 

Adrien ran two fingers across his forearm, erasing the message before settling down into a fitful sleep. 

Marinette was a mess. She had gotten home after she had left the Eiffel Tower and checked her phone, seeing she had received a message from Alya. 

"Marinette, you would never believe it! I found who my red string is tied to! And guess what? It's Nino!" There were many more messages that explained exactly how they found out and what they're planning on doing tomorrow after school, to commemorate their finding each other. 

Marinette didn't know what it was, but she broke down in tears after reading Alya's message. She was happy for her friend's happiness, but deep down, Marinette was jealous. 

She was a high school student and many people have started to find who their red strings were tied to. Myléne and Ivan had found out their strings were tied years ago, whenever she first became Ladybug. Not so long ago, Rose found that her red string tied her with Prince Ali, a prince from the Kowar Kingdom. And now Alya found who her red string was tied to.

"She's just going to end up an old lady, all by herself with a bunch of cats." Marinette remembered the horrible words that Chloé told her earlier that day. Usually whenever Chloé bullies Marinette, she ignores her commentary, going on about her day. 

However it was on this particular night, that her words hit her and they hit - hard. 

The next morning, Marinette had been late to school. She overslept because after her emotions got the best of her, regret ate at her as she remembered the words she told Chat the previous night. Seconds after she finished writing, her ink disappeared from her arm and her sobs racked her body. She waited for a response from him the whole night, eventually, crying herself to sleep. 

When Marinette entered the classroom late, all eyes were on her, but she didn't want anyone to look at her. Not even the green pair of eyes she loved to look at. Professor Bustier was barely taking attendance and she scolded Marinette for being late, but Marinette only bowed her head and apologized quietly, before shuffling to her seat. 

Adrien noticed that Marinette's eyes were pink and swollen, bags under her eyes. He wondered if she had been crying. He wasn't the only one who noticed though.

"Aw, look. She's late because she stayed up all night, looking for the red thread that lead her to her true love... Only to find it lead to no one!" Chloé laughed arrogantly, Sabrina joining into her banter. Marinette had barely sat down and Alya was about to retort something back to Chloé, when Marinette stood up abruptly, walking out of the classroom, a fresh set of tears streaking down her cheeks. 

"Chloé Bourgeois! Bullying will not be tolerated in my classroom! Go to Mr. Damocles' office, at once." Professor Bustier spoke after Marinette ran out of the room. Chloé gave a shocked gasp, standing and slamming her fist on the table. 

"Excuse me? Wait until my father hears about this!" Chloé crossed her arms and huffed, grabbing her purse and swinging it dramatically as she exited the classroom. Professor Bustier then asked Alya to go find Marinette, to see if she was okay and Alya nodded, leaving the classroom. 

Adrien remembers the day when Ladybug had sent Chat to protect the midnight blue haired girl - Marinette was going to go on a date with the Evillustrator, who had been the akumatized Nathanaĕl. She seemed like a very sweet and bubbly girl, whenever it came to being in the classroom with her, Chloé always bullied her. Usually, Marinette never let it get to her, as far as Adrien knew, but it looked like she was having a particularly hard day today. 

After Professor Bustier had started class, Alya came back alone, looking upset. Alya said that she went all over the school and she didn't find her anywhere. 

During lunch, Adrien, Nino and Alya were sitting at a lunch table, Alya holding her phone close to her ear as she tried to phone her best friend. After several phone calls and text messages with no response. Alya put her phone down on the table, sighing.

"Nothing?" Nino asked. Alya shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm worried about her Nino." Nino rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Maybe we should go looking for her after school?" He suggested. Alya nodded, looking over at Adrien. 

"Want to join?" Alya asked.

"I wish I could, but I have something to attend to." Adrien apologized. In reality, he had nothing to attend to, he just wanted to transform into Chat Noir and it would be much easier trying to find her that way. 

The school day passed and Alya hadn't received any response from Marinette. Towards the front of the school, Adrien, Alya and Nino were talking about their plans for the rest of the day.

"Nino and I are going to Marinette's house to see if she's home." Adrien nodded.

"Let me know if you find her." He wasn't that close to Marinette really, but he worried about her wellbeing. Ill feelings led to an akuma attack. 

As soon as Adrien was able to get somewhere where there wasn't any people, he opened his satchel, finding Plagg pigging out on a slice of camembert. 

"It's interesting to find you interested about someone that's not Ladybug." Plagg spoke, mostly teasingly but it struck a nerve on Adrien. 

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Plagg, transform me." Chat Noir ran his gloved hand through his hair, passing his hands over his ears as he pulled his baton out of belt loop. His baton extended him up above the buildings and he began to jump from building to building, towards the bakery that Marinette's parents owned. 

Once there, he stopped by a nearby roof, finding Alya and Nino standing outside with Marinette's mother. 

"No, Marinette isn't home... She called me to tell me that she was with you..." Her mother had a worried expression on her face as she looked towards the inside of the bakery, calling her husband. Alya and Nino exchanged some worried glances and said they would look for her.

"Marinette is missing?" Chat spoke, mostly to himself. He decided to scout the area, looking for the girl. He was jumping from building to building and as he passed the park, he noticed a familiar figure gently swinging the swing set. 

Chat landed quietly behind the swing set and placed his hands on the chains of the swing she was sitting on, his hands just above hers. "Need a push princess?" Marinette jumped out of swing and stumbled forward, tripping on her own feet as she tried to turn. Quickly, Chat stepped forward and caught Marinette by wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her flush against him. 

"C-Chat."

"Careful princess. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." New tears stung at Marinette's eyes and she found herself hugging the boy. Chat was surprised, but held her back, relief flushing through him as he was glad he found her. 

"W-What are you doing here?" She stammered, pulling away from him. 

"I was on patrol and I happened to pass by your house. I think I saw two of your friends asking if you were home and Mom said that you said you were with them." Chat made hand motions between Marinette and two imaginary figures. She nodded slowly, remaining silent. He looked down at her, noticing that her eyes were still swollen and pink. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Marinette couldn't reply, new tears streaming fresh down her cheeks. 

"I don't know anymore Chat." She said between sobs. This caught Chat completely off guard and he had no idea what to do. Marinette had no one else to vent to and she was glad she was able to even talk to him after what happened last night. Chat took her hand and brought her to a nearby bench, where they were hidden from the public eye. 

"What's the matter?" He asked her in a soft voice. She brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing the tears away. 

"Everyone is finding their end to their rest string. My best friend found her other half. I-I'm happy for her, b-but... It just got to me last night. Slowly but surely, all my classmates are finding their ends and then there's me." She swiped her nose with her sleeve, giving out a small sardonic laugh. "It's funny. There's this girl who makes fun of me in class. She always says that I'm going to end up like a loner, crazy cat lady. Honestly... I'm starting to believe she's right." 

Chloé. Adrien had been present when Chloé had bullied Marinette today, but he never knew that she said all these harsh things about her. It made him mad that she would say these sorts of things to such a nice girl like Marinette. 

"That's not true at all." Chat reassured her as he put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure you're old enough to write a message to them." 

"I've tried, but I get no response." Marinette lied, sniffling. "I probably am going to end up as a crazy cat lady." She said, her voice cracking as she started to cry again. Chat gave a sigh and pulled her down, bringing her head down to rest in his lap. She looked up at him questionably, but he brought a finger to his lips.

"I don't usually do this, but will you listen to me as I rant?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild reference to the origin episode.

Adrien never opened up to others, not even to his closest friend Nino. As Chat Noir, he would love to talk to his lady, but he never had the courage to talk about his personal problems. Especially now more than ever.

But when it came to Marinette, here he was, the fountain of truth overflowing for her. 

"The girl I've come to love for the past few years told me she didn't love me and that she loves someone else. It's hard, knowing our red strings are tied to each other but she doesn't want to be with me. I don't know what to do with myself. I feel like everyone important to me is slowly disappearing. My mother passed when I was younger, then I lost my father once my mother passed. To this point, I've practically lost everyone." Chat's voice started off at a normal volume and was looking down at her, but towards the end, his voice was quiet and he was looking away. Tears stung his eyes and threatened to fall, but he shut his eyes, blinking them away.

Marinette has never seen this of her partner. He was always the pillar that held her up as Ladybug, but now with Ladybug out of the question, Chat looked like he was going to crumble. 

"I'm sure there's someone else out there for you. It will happen when you least expect it." Marinette rose her hand to the bottom of his chin and scratched it gently. Chat leaned into her touch, a purr rising out of his throat. This surprised Marinette and she laughed. 

"You purr?" She asked. Chat looked down at her with a smile.

"They don't call me Chat Noir for nothing." He gave a wink. Marinette gave a smile now, humming thoughtfully.

"Let me guess, you sleep and sunbathe during the day, and become active at night." Chat gave a smirk and moved some hair from Marinette's face. He looked down at her in admiring her features – the beautiful blue eyes, her dark hair color and the silkiness of it, the small freckles she had across her nose. 

"Has anyone ever told you... how beautiful you are?" Chat asked, not having noticed this before. Marinette was used to him dishing out compliments to Ladybug, but as Marinette? The blush that covered her cheeks was embarrassing. She hurried to sit up, hitting themselves in the process. 

"C-Chat, I-I'm sorry!" Her forehead throbbed and he ran his hand over his chin, laughing. 

"It's okay princess, don't apologize. Are you okay?" He asked, bringing his hand to her forehead. 

"I'm okay." She spoke sheepishly. Chat gave a genuine smile. 

"So will you go back home? Many people are worried about you." Marinette looked down, feeling guilty about the lie she fished out to her parents. 

"I will. Thank you." She said quietly. Chat leaned in and pressed his lips to the throbbing part of her forehead. 

"No, thank you." He whispered before he pulled away. "See you later." With two fingers, he mini saluted her and extended his baton to disappear towards some buildings. 

Marinette had a blush on her cheeks as she watched him leave, her hand coming up to where he kissed her. Chat was so different when it was just her.

"Marinette!" Alya and Nino had just arrived at the park and found Marinette looking into the distance. They rushed to her, frantically looking her over to see if she was okay.

"We were so worried about you!" Alya cried.

"We stopped by your house to see if you were home but your mom said you told her you were with us. You could imagine their worry." Nino added.

"Nino? Alya?" 

"Yes?"

"Let's go home." 

The three of them went to Marinette's home, her mother and father were more than relieved to find their precious daughter safe and sound. 

Marinette's parents treated Nino and Alya with some macaroons from the shop, allowing them to stay for a while as thanks for finding Marinette. 

Their worry was a great one when they found out that Marinette was gone, but all of that worry was soon wiped away and Marinette's parents were not pleased as for her disappearance and her lies to them.

"I cannot believe you Marinette Dupain-Cheng. To skip school and then lie to us? We are your parents. If something is wrong, you're supposed to talk to us." Her mother scolded her and Marinette hung her head, her hands in her lap as they all sat in the living room. 

"You know we're always here when you need someone to talk to." Her father added. Marinette sniffled and she threw herself again her parents, hugging them as she let out a choked sob. 

"Mama, Papa, I'm sorry." She cried and her parents let out a sigh, their anger slipping away. 

Marinette excused herself and went up to her bedroom, her parents watching her leave. 

"I'm sure she really didn't mean it. I think... she's going through a rough patch in her life right now and she feels like she can't trust anyone with it." Marinette's mother said.

"What do you mean?" Her father asked. 

"Have you ever seen Marinette writing on her arm or finding ink on her arm?" He thought about it, shaking his head. 

"No, I haven't." She no looked up towards Marinette's room, sighing softly.

"I think it has something to do with her red strings and I also think that the reason she won't tell anyone is because she has no one to relate to." 

Upstairs, Marinette had just gotten out of a warm shower, dressed in her pajamas, sitting on her bed. 

"Marinette?" Tikki flew up to the teenager and looked at her worriedly. "How are you feeling?" Marinette nodded.

"Better. The talk I had with Chat Noir at the park made me feel... like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Tikki sighed in relief, nodding. 

"That's good. The weather is warm out, you should go out and look at the stars to clear your mind." Marinette looked out her window and noticed the clear night sky. "I'll stay here." Tikki sat on her bed munching on a cookie. 

Marinette went out into her terrace, pulling open one of her lawn chairs and laid down, looking up at the stars. Tikki had a good suggestion, the skies were cloudless and the stars sparkled in the dark skies, the full moon lighting up the nightlife.

"There's a western myth that says if you watch the full moon with someone you love, you will be together forever." Marinette sat up and the black cat was leaning against the railing of her terrace. "Good evening princess." 

"Chat, what are you doing here?" She asked, adjusting herself on her chair so she can sit comfortably.

"Evening patrol. I was making my rounds and I noticed you were out, so I decided to stop by." She nodded; she had forgotten that tonight was Chat's turn for patrol while tomorrow night was her turn. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better, thank you. How about you?" He shrugged.

"I guess I could say stressed. Another long day of work, my father forced me to do many sorts of things after I returned home. I probably had about an hour's rest before I had to come out for patrol." He shrugged again. 

"I thought you said you lost your father?" Marinette asked. 

"He's very much alive, however his position as a father is more than non-existent." 

"Oh." Marinette's response was quiet. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Chat shook his head, a soft smile crossing his lips. 

"My father stopped being my father when mom passed away. It was long before I became Chat Noir too, so..." His voice trailed off and he looked up at Marinette. "Don't feel the need to apologize." There was a small silence between them and Marinette slid onto one side of her chair, looking up at him 

"Care to join me?" She asked. Chat smiled and pushed himself off the railing, coming to sit towards the end of the chair, while Marinette was expecting him to take a seat beside her. Either way, she accepted that he sat down and came to sit towards the edge of the chair, an arm's length away from each other.

"You know, I feel a lot better when I talk to you." Chat stretched his arms upward before turning his torso and laying his head down in Marinette's lap. "It's like the stress-burg melts away when I'm with you." He closed one eye, looking up at her surprise with triumph, before closing his eyes and settling comfortably. 

Marinette had frozen, not know what to do. She decided to let him stay, bringing her hands to his blond hair, which was surprisingly really soft. 

"Wow, what do you use on your hair?" Marinette asked, bringing her other hand into his hair. Chat shrugged slightly. 

"I don't know, I don't really pay attention actually." They shared a laugh and she continued to run a hand through his hair. He hummed softly, the sounds of a soft purr growing. "Princess?" Chat asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"The end to your red string? He's there, certainly. You've just got to give him a chance to let him reach you." Chat opened his eyes, looking up at her. "It may take some time and it may seem like everyone else around you is finding their end, but a special girl like you?" 

"Chat..." He rose his hand to cup one of her cheeks. 

"Save the best for last, right?" He winked, letting his eyes close again and brought his hand down. 

New tears threatened to fall from Marinette's cheeks as she processed his words. She pressed her lips together, looking up at sky. 

"Watch the full moon with someone you love and you will be together forever, huh?" She spoke in a low whisper. She looked down at the boy who rested in her lap – his messy, yet smooth blond hair, his long eyelashes against his mask, the way his lips looked soft and were slightly slit apart. 

Marinette found herself slowly leaning in towards Chat, letting out a shuddered breath she couldn't contain. Chat's eyes fluttered opened at her exhale and was stunned as he watched her lean closer to him but did nothing to stop her. 

The distance between the two was slowly becoming a hair's breadth distance apart and Marinette could feel Chat's breathing on her lips. 

Just as their lips were about to touch, Chat's miraculous beeped. Their eyes fluttered open and they met, Marinette's eyes clouded and Chat's full of an alluring mystery. 

"Marinette..." He whispered.

"Chat, please, don't..." Marinette whispered back and her hands cupped his face as she shook her head, their noses brushing.

"I have to, my princess." She let her shoulders slump in defeat and she pulled away. Chat sat up and stood, looking down at Marinette. He took her hand and pulled her up, bringing her closer to him. "Can I see you tomorrow night?" He asked softly, tucking some hair behind her ear. 

"I have something to attend to tomorrow night, I'm sorry." Ladybug had patrol tomorrow night. Chat let out a sad sigh and a small pout. 

"Then I hope to see you again soon, my princess." He brought her close, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder, hugging her tightly. "Good night, get some rest." Chat pulled her away and kissed her forehead gently.

"Good night." Marinette watched as Chat disappeared into the night, before going down into her room. The room was dark and Tikki was asleep, so she was left alone to her thoughts. 

Marinette replayed the previous moments in her mind – she was just about to kiss Chat Noir. Since when did she feel so comfortable around him? Let alone, what made him so keen to tell her about his personal life? He never spoke to Ladybug about this. 

Ladybug. Marinette rolled up her pajama sleeve, expecting to find some sort of message from Chat, like usual- but she remembered. Ladybug had just rejected Chat and he specifically told Marinette that the girl he loved didn't love her.

As Marinette, she saw what a wonderful person Chat Noir happened to be; a genuinely caring person with a tragic home life and she couldn't get the black cat out of her thoughts.

But what about Adrien? Adrien has been her crush ever since middle school. Albeit they got off on the wrong foot when they met for the first time, the following rainy day made her realize that he wasn't one of Chloé's followers.

Adrien has been Marinette's middle school crush and Chat Noir has been her middle school partner. She's never really been able to properly interact with Adrien, she usually becomes a bumbling stuttering mess. With Chat Noir, she's extremely comfortable with his teasing but has quickly and undeniably gotten attached to this new side of him.

"Are you actually falling for Chat Noir?" Marinette whispered to herself. She began to think about the almost kiss they had and the chaste kiss he placed on her forehead. A blush exploded on her face and she face planted into a pillow, hoping to get some sleep.

Adrien sat in front of his computer, looking at Alya's Ladyblog. He watched all the videos of Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting akumas and the celebratory fist bump they shared after every victory. 

Adrien was desperate to write into his arms – it was his favorite time of night, the time when he can talk to his lady when they're not together but... Nothing came to mind.

Chat Noir had just arrived from his visit with Marinette. He had only wanted to check up on her, see if she was doing better, but he ran into her. He ended up prolonging his stay with her, laying in her lap, letting her play with his hair, almost sharing a kiss. 

Adrien remembered the way her breath shuddered as she leaned close, with his refined sense of smell, he could smell the citrus of her body wash off of her. He wanted to forever relish in her presence, the atmosphere she created was so soothing. 

Adrien remembered the way her voice quietly begged him to stay... He quickly shook his head and turned off his computer, heading to his bed. His stomach made flips as he remembered every bit and smell of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and it honestly scared him a bit.

Chat Noir couldn't betray his lady, could he? Although his lady did betray him... But it's not like they were an actual couple, right? So his lady didn't really betray him. As Adrien, he loved his lady too, but now his princess was in his thoughts too. 

Adrien ran his hand down his face, dreading the next thought that came to his mind. Maybe, if he could be allowed, he could focus on the new string he just made with his princess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobs very loud tears


	4. Chapter 4

"Marinette, you're... You're Ladybug?" Chat Noir looked down at the girl who just detransformed right in front of him. 

"Yes, that's me. I am Ladybug." Marinette said, fidgeting and looking down at her feet. 

"So... All these times that I've come to your doorstep in the middle of the night, all the secrets we shared... Everything we've done... Has it all been pretend? Have you pretending to be in love with me?" 

"Chat, n-no, that's not what I intended-"

"Really Marinette? As Ladybug, you told me that you didn't love me and that you loved someone else. And now, you're Marinette, you're the first person I tell anything, everything, to and it's just all... All some hoax!" Chat was laughing but they weren't laughs of humor. There were laughs of disbelief. "I can't... I can't even stand to look at you anymore. I'm through with you, Marinette. Or Ladybug. Whoever the hell you are. It's over between the two of us." Everything was going dark for Marinette and she could only focus on the back of the black cat that was walking away.

"C-Chat, wait!" She would call out for him, but he wouldn't turn. Tears streamed down Marinette's cheeks as she saw a large pair of red scissors appear in her view and cut the red cord that tied her to Chat. "N-No, please, no!"

"Marinette! Marinette!" Marinette shot up in her bed, tears streaking down her cheeks and she found herself struggling to breath. "Marinette, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Tikki had done the hardest she could to wake Marinette up when she noticed that the teenager was moving around a lot and muttering words in her sleep. 

Marinette looked over at the clock. Five in the morning. She ran a shaky hand through her undone hair, letting out a sigh. 

"Y-Yeah, I did." Marinette pulled her blankets off. "I'm going to get a drink of water." Tikki nodded and went back to her bed. 

Marinette stumbled down the stairs to her kitchen, her legs still shaking from the intensity of her dream that night. 

She had a dream that she revealed herself to Chat Noir and due to Ladybug having rejected Chat, he thought that she had been pretending the whole time. 

Marinette's dream suddenly scared her. What if this dream was a foreshadow of what's to happen in the future? 

She chugged a glass of water, letting out a sigh once she swallowed. Let's hope that things won't take a turn for the worse.

"Adrien, straight after school, you're going to be picked up and taken to the park for a photo shoot. Afterwards, you're being taken to the television station for an interview." Adrien had barely stepped into the dining room and was making his way to his breakfast when Nathalie started listing what he would be doing that day. 

"Good morning to you too, Nathalie." He sighed. Nathalie remained nodded her head and took her leave. Adrien was left to himself to eat his breakfast in his own, like usual. 

While he ate, his mind began to wander about his princess – Marinette was probably getting ready for school herself and he couldn't wait to see her. But Adrien couldn't just go up and hold her. That was Chat Noir, not Adrien Agreste. Maybe as Adrien, he could get closer to Marinette and maybe, she could like both sides of him?

"Adrien, don't daydream while you're eating, you'll be late." Nathalie scolded. This brought Adrien out of his thoughts and he quickly finished the rest of his breakfast. 

Marinette had made it to school on time today, meeting Alya by the front doors of the school. 

"Good morning." Alya smiled to her. 

"Oh, look who decided to show up to school today." The two girls turned to look at the source of the voice. Chloé was standing before them with her arms crossed, Sabrina at her side, the two smirking. "Miss Crazy Old Cat Lady." 

Both Alya and Marinette opened their mouth to shoot back but another voice cut in. 

"Chloé, I would beware, karma could get you back." Adrien was going up the stairs of the school entrance, surprising everyone.

"Adrikins?" Chloé cried. 

"I wouldn't be mean to others. Who knows, karma may get you back and maybe you will be the crazy cat lady." Adrien spoke. 

Alya busted out into laughter, repeated what Adrien had said through cackles. Chloé stomped her foot and stormed off, Sabrina following behind. Adrien made eye contact with Marinette and he gave a soft smile. She responded with a blush, looking down sheepishly.

"Good morning, Marinette." He said.

"G-G-Good morning A-Adrien!" Marinette stammered. She stammered for more words but nothing came out. Instead, she pouted, puffing her cheeks out, before letting the air out. "Thank you... For helping me out with... With what you did back there." Marinette looked up at him through her fringe. 

"It's no problem. Even if you were a cat lady, I'm sure there would be some cats that wouldn't mind staying with someone as cute as you." Adrien gave a little teasing smile and another blush exploded on Marinette's cheeks as Adrien waved and dismissed himself. Alya's laughter had ceased by now and she sidled next to Marinette, suggestively shrugging her shoulder on Marinette's, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh ho, don't think I didn't see that." Alya said with a teasing smirk and Marinette gaped for words before letting out a frustrating exhale. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Marinette huffed. Alya laughed at her and pushed her best friend towards the classroom. 

The rest of the day, Marinette couldn't stop thinking about the sweet blond boy who was sitting in front of her and the way he complimented her this morning. He was sweet and so gentle with his compliment, unlike someone else she was used to.

"Even if you were a cat lady, I'm sure there would be some cats that wouldn't mind staying with someone as cute as you." Marinette hadn't been expecting it at all and she could feel her cheeks growing warm again as she thought of it. The then let out a small giggle, what cat would want to be with her?

Chat Noir. Marinette had forgotten about the nightmare she had had that night, the one where he found out her true identity and came to hate her. The nightmare where he came to think of Marinette and Ladybug to be the scum of his Earth. 

A cold shudder ran through Marinette and she rubbed her arms in hopes to shoo away the cold that ran through her. She looked down at her paper, looking at how she had started doodling on her paper. She realized that she hadn't sent anything to Chat in a while. She knew that he probably didn't want to hear from Ladybug, but doodling wasn't talking, although it could convey a message clearly. 

Marinette picked up her pen and started to doodle on her hand, picking up her usual floral pattern she liked to draw. She inconspicuously added hearts in the doodles, adding a small cat and a small ladybug in the middle of the rest of the doodle. It was Marinette's turn to patrol that night, so she was hoping that her doodles would entice Chat to come out and find her so she could apologize... About various things. 

When Adrien felt his skin sink into itself gently as his partner drew into her arm. He watched as the art bloomed on his arm. He couldn't help the small smile that grew on his lips; her art was nostalgic and craved to see her again.

"Marinette and Adrien." Ms. Mendeleiev called out the two of them and they jumped, both of them hiding their arms under their desks. "Since the two of you were paying so much attention in class, I'm sure the two of you could do the next problem on the board." Marinette and Adrien both swiped their arms, the art quickly disappearing as they stood to go to the front of the class.

Marinette and Adrien reached forward for a piece of chalk that was sitting in front of them, their hands bumping. They both pulled back of their hands, the two of them actually blushing. 

"S-Sorry!" 

"G-Go ahead." Alya balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Nino's head, making him look at her questionably. Alya motioned her head over to the two who were now solving a math problem together on the board with a smile. 

Marinette hummed thoughtfully. "I don't think that's right." She said as she looked up at Adrien's piece the problem. 

"What? Why not?" Adrien asked, looking down at her. Marinette pointed at the piece.

"Look, if you're trying to cancel this out, the same thing of this has to be at the bottom of the factor." Adrien looked back up at his work before give a small gasp and picked up the eraser and erased the piece before fixing it. He finished the rest of the problem and he smiled at Marinette. 

"Who would have known it? Cute and smart." Adrien said in a small voice that only she could hear. A blush exploded on her face and he couldn't help his chuckle. 

"Thank you Miss Dupain-Cheng, Mister Agreste You may take you seats." 

At the end of the day, Marinette and Alya were heading to Marinette's house to do some homework together, talking about Adrien. 

"I can't believe it, Adrien Agreste said that to you?" Alya exaggerated her voice and wiggled her eyebrows at Marinette while Marinette shushed her loudly. 

"Alya!" Her friend laughed. 

"I just think it's cute, that Adrien is finally taking an interest to you." Alya said, looping her arm around Marinette's. "Who knows, maybe something will bloom between the two of you." Marinette sighed dreamily.

"I would hope so." She said. 

The rest of the day went on and Marinette and Alya did most of their homework. They couldn't complete their work because they kept talking about Adrien and Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

After dinner, Alya went home and Marinette went upstairs to go to sleep. As Marinette noticed that the lights of her parent's bedroom went off, she called out to Tikki. 

"Time for patrol. Tikki, transform me!" Her hand touched her earrings and her kwami swirled into her earring, giving her costume. 

Ladybug went out to her terrace, swinging her yoyo and extended it into the distance, jumping off her railing and swinging with the momentum of her jump. She landed on the roof of a building and she walked across the roofs, towards the direction of the park. Although it was well into the night hours, the nocturnal people of Paris were wandering the streets, blending in to the peaceful light glow of some buildings. 

Once she was close, she jumped down, going towards the bench where Marinette had shared a moment with Chat Noir. Being remembered of Chat Noir, she once again remembered the nightmare that she had of him the previous night. 

Ladybug sat down on the bench, remembering how he put her head in his lap and they talked and talked. Remembering that night, that he laid in her lap and they continued talking. She let out a small smile before her nightmare haunted her again. Her shoulders shook softly. 

"My lady." Ladybug's head snapped up and the black cat was standing before her, his green eyes looking at her curiously as she was sitting on the bench. 

"Chat." She was happy that he came to look for her. All she wanted was to sit next to him and lean on his shoulder, telling him about the nightmare she had the previous night. But he wasn't coming close. She forgot – she was Ladybug, the girl whom he got rejected by, not Marinette. Her happiness faded, but she tried to make it seem like she didn't notice his distance. "You should be resting, silly kitty. You wouldn't be happening to push yourself too hard, are you?" She stood, going closer to him, scratching under his chin. 

"Not at all my lady." Chat replied, leaning into her touch with a soft smile. Ladybug hummed.

"You went on patrol yesterday, didn't you? You should be getting some rest today. Didn't you have a long day yesterday?" She asked him. Chat shrugged.

"I didn't do much." Ladybug remembered when he told her that he was stressed because his father had made him do things. She silently nodded. 

"So how was your day?" Ladybug asked. 

"It was alright. Sorry about suddenly deleting your art. Something came up and I had to hide." Ladybug remembered when Ms. Mendeleiev called her to the front with Adrien to solve the problem. 

"It's okay, I got caught up with something too." She laughed a little and Chat gave one of his smirks. "Did anything else happen today?" 

"Nothing that would make my lady worry." Ladybug noticed how he avoided talking to her about his personal life outside of Chat Noir. Ladybug was about to respond to Chat when an explosion behind them made them turn. 

"None of you could appreciate true beauty of my gardens. I'll show you to stomp on my beautiful flowers!" Out of the cloud of dust that was starting to settle came out a girl with a green teacup dress that was made of ivy leaves, scarlet hair, black lipstick and an ivy leave mask that covered her eyes. 

"An akuma attack? So late at night?" The two were surprised and headed to the girl who was floating in the air. 

"Well, if it isn't Chat Noir and Ladybug." The girl smirked.

"Who are you?" Ladybug called out as she pulled out her yoyo and Chat got out his baton ready.

"My name is Hereda, or you can call me Princess Ivy." The girl gave an evil smirk and a purple flower bloomed in the palm of her hand. "Now, if you would please give me your miraculous before this whole world becomes my slave." 


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug and Chat Noir were struggling a bit with Princess Ivy. Her powers were botany related, being able to control and shoot vines with thorns in them from the ground at her will and the flowers that bloomed from her palm seemed to let out different colored hazes, depending on the color of the flower and had different effects. A yellow flower paralyzed the victim, a red one controlled and brainwashed them and the purple one caused illusions. 

"Shit." Ladybug was hiding behind a large tree, panting and holding her right shoulder. She had taken a hit for Chat Noir from one of the thorn vines, a thorn digging into her shoulder. Ladybug hissed as she grabbed the largest end of it and yanked it out, blood seeping out of the wound and staining her red suit. 

"My lady!" Chat was quick to get to Ladybug's side, looking down at her wound. "You shouldn't have taken that hit for me. You're bleeding." She shrugged with her good shoulder. 

"I would have still felt the pain anyway, remember?" Another small side effect of their red strings being connected, if one of them got a surface injury, the other would have a bruise in the same location of the injury. 

Chat brought his hand to his own shoulder, feeling how it was hot and throbbed. "Still, it would have hurt you less if I would have taken the hit."

"Chat, please stop talking about it, it's making it hurt worse." Princess Ivy was summoning her vines from under the ground, tearing the ground apart and breaking all the things in the park. 

"How can we stop her? If only we had fire." Chat murmured. Ladybug hummed, throwing her yoyo up with her good arm. 

"Lucky Charm!" Out of a small cloud appeared a fire hose and dropped into Chat Noir's arms.

"Thirsty?" He teased and Ladybug rolled her eyes, looking around at what she could do. Her eyes found two fire hydrants, the vines and Princess Ivy herself. 

"Plants are weak to fire but they're also weak to very large amounts of water. Plants are capable of drowning if there's too much water." She turned to Chat. "I need you to use your Cataclysm on that fire hydrant over there, it should create mud, making it hard for Ivy to bring out anymore thorn vines. Chat nodded and was about to head out but stopped, looking down at her. 

"But what about this?" Ladybug tried to take the fire hose in one arm, but she failed, not being able to use her other arm much. "Let me help." Ladybug let out a sigh and nodded as Chat took the hose in his arms again. 

"You see that other fire hydrant over there?" Ladybug pointed and Chat nodded. "I need you to attach the hose there. I'll try to bring her down to the ground and if I looked correctly, she has a rose necklace I think might hold the akuma." Chat nodded. 

"Got it." Before Chat left, he got close to her and one hand hovered over her shoulder and then up to her cheek, but he sighed and shook his head, going to do his job. He attached the hose to the fire hydrant before crossing the park and dodging any vines that would shoot at him. 

"Cataclysm!" In Chat's hand, a black magic grew and he swiped his hand on the fire hydrant, making it rust. He got onto his hands and kicked the hydrant, causing the water to shoot upwards and to the sides. 

"You rotten cat!" Ivy yelled at him and tried to shoot a vine at him, but the vines were lethargic with the weight of the newly formed mud on them. Ivy growled and opened her palm, a purple flower blooming in her hand.

"Chat! Don't breathe in that haze!" Ladybug called out. Ivy shot the haze at Chat and he quickly covered his nose, running out of the cloud perimeter just in time. Ivy snarled and looked over at Ladybug. 

"Why you-!" Ivy turned towards Ladybug and Ladybug angled the hose to Ivy and let the water run. A hard spray knocked Ivy off balance and she hit the muddy ground. Ladybug turned off the power and just as Ivy was going to get up and attack, Chat swiped for her necklace and tossed it to Ladybug. 

Ladybug caught the necklace and threw it to the ground, stomping on it. The small rose charm was crushed and a small black butterfly emerged from it. 

"That's enough harm, little akuma. I'm freeing you from evil!" Ladybug held her yoyo in her hand and swiped her finger through the middle of it, opening the yoyo and revealed a pure white light. She spun her yoyo rapidly and the akuma was caught in the light. Ladybug brought her yoyo back to herself. "Gotcha. Bye bye, little butterfly." Ladybug pressed on her yoyo and it opened up, releasing a cleansed butterfly. 

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug tossed the hose into the air and it disappeared, a red and black spotted magic flourishing all around the park, fixing the attractions and releasing the people out of whatever state they were put. 

"Good job." Ladybug and Chat Noir gave each other a fist bump and the girl who was Princess Ivy started getting up. 

"W-What happened?" Chat and Ladybug took the girl back to her home after she explained what made her feel so ill-willed. The girl bid them a good night and went into her home.

"Well, another day's work, done." Chat stretched before getting close to Ladybug. "How's your shoulder feeling?" He asked softly. Ladybug had forgotten about it until he mentioned it. She brought her hand up to it, feeling it burn dully. 

"It's..." She felt the burn grow stronger and coursed down her arm and across her chest. She could feel the scorching heat go up her neck and filled her head up. She lost her balance momentarily and stumbled forward, Chat catching her. 

"Are you okay, my lady?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Ladybug tried to play it off, standing upright. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I-It's fine." She stammered. Chat didn't believe her and was going to convince her to take her some place safe, until his miraculous beeped. 

"I hate to do this, but I have to go soon, my lady." He took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. "Will you be all right?" Ladybug nodded. 

"Of course." He didn't want to believe her, but he knew his lady was tough. Chat nodded and let out a sigh. 

"Well good night then, my lady." Chat turned and Ladybug's eyesight blurred momentarily. When her eyesight cleared, she saw a huge vine shoot from the ground and wrap it's thorny self around Chat Noir. 

Blood was everywhere and Ladybug's source of oxygen was gone. 

"Chat!" She cried and reached towards the bloody boy. But as she reached out for him, her vision cleared she found herself hugging his back. 

"M-My lady?" Chat had been startled by her outburst and the sudden hug. 

"Can... Can we just stay like this... only for a little bit?" Her voice was quiet, pleading. 

Chat Noir wasn't dead. He was there with her, the sound of his breathing was slightly accelerated and as was his heartbeat. But there it was. A heartbeat. He was alive and well and everything was a bad hallucination. One big, bad dream. 

This time, Ladybug's miraculous beeped and she didn't want to move. All she wanted was to be embraced by the person she was embracing, in the warmth he was providing. 

She slowly removed her arms from around him and took a couple steps back. 

"I'm sorry." She spoke quietly. Chat turned to her but by that time, she had was already zipping through buildings to her home. 

"My lady." Chat Noir whispered, concerned. 

Ladybug had barely made it inside her room when her transformation quickly wore off. Marinette's vision was blurred and she tried to navigate through her dark room. She didn't see her chaise and tripped over it, making a loud noise.

"Marinette!" Tikki was quick to fly to her, floating by her face to see if she was okay. "Marinette, you have a fever!" 

"Marinette? Are you all right?" A feminine voice came from downstairs. Tikki gave a gasp and hid in under the pillows of the chaise. The hatch to Marinette's room opened and in popped in Marinette's mother. She gasped when she saw her daughter draped over the chaise and rushed to her side. "Marinette, sweetie, are you okay? Oh, you have a fever." She murmured as she pulled her daughter upright and leaned her against her.

"Mama.." Her mother shushed her gently. 

"Tom, get me a fever reducer and some water, please." Her mother called down the hatch. While she moved Marinette to her bed, her father came up with a cup of water and some small pills. 

"Is she okay Sabine?" Her father asked quietly. She nodded, pulling the blankets over her shivering daughter. 

"It's nothing that rest and medicine can't fix." Sabine reassured her husband as she put the pills to her daughter's mouth and ushered her into drinking the water. "If you need anything, don't hesitate on calling us." She kissed Marinette's forehead gently before her and her husband went back to bed. 

Once Marinette was alone, Tikki came out of her hiding and went to the sleeping Marinette. 

"Was it the thorn that had poison in it?" She asked herself quietly. Remembering Marinette's wound, she flew around the room, looking for gauze and bandage to dress her wound. It took a lot for Tikki to wrap Marinette's shoulder, but she managed, without waking her.

Marinette's sleep that night was a fitful one. Her body was cold and shivering. She could feel the writing on her arm and she tried to stir awake but her eyelids were heavy. Black clouds filled up her mind and in the color that soon began to bloom in her mind was just Chat Noir being injured. She screamed and screamed but nothing was coming out.

"Chat! Chat!" Her mind echoed. 

"What? Marinette's not coming to school today?" Alya was at the Dupain-Cheng residence, looking for her friend. 

"No, Marinette has a fever she caught last night and she's going to be staying home today." Sabine told her. Alya frowned. 

"I hope she feels better soon. I'll grab any homework and class work she has and bring it after school." Sabine smiled. 

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Alya smiled and waved goodbye. 

"Alright! See you after school mom!" 

"Oh so you're going to Marinette's house after school?" Nino and Alya had met up outside the school doors just as Adrien was coming up. 

"Yeah, mom said she has a fever so I'm gonna collect her things and head over there once school ends." 

"What? Marinette is sick?" Adrien couldn't help but ask. Alya and Nino nodded. 

"Yeah, apparently it hit hard around midnight." Adrien wondered where he was at that time of night - he has just gotten home from the akuma attack in the park with Ladybug. 

"Adrien?" The blond looked up, the voice taking him out of his thoughts. "Alya asked if you want to go with us over to Marinette's." He would love to go, but he would prefer to be with her by himself. 

"I don't know what my schedule enlists me to, but I'll try." Adrien gave an apologetic smile and Alya frowned, Nino nudging her to smile. 

During class, Adrien's mind could think of the sick Marinette. He thought of bringing her something to make her feel better, perhaps some roses or a teddy bear. He shook his head, discarding the idea. He wished he would have been available earlier that day so he could have helped her himself. 

Adrien's mind began to replay the akuma attack and the hit that Ladybug had taken for him. His shoulder was bruised and sore to movement, but he was able to go about it fine. He was worried about his lady though; she took the direct hit and her behavior after the battle was strange. 

Once he got home that night, he wrote messages to his lady, but to no response. The whole night he felt his shoulder faintly burn and he wished his lady was safe and tending to her injury. 

The rest of the school day came and went, Alya and Nino heading to Marinette's house in hopes to see her. Adrien couldn't go due to Nathalie's insistence of coming home. 

Throughout the middle of a photo shoot, Adrien received a text from Nino. "Couldn't see her. She's still doing pretty bad. Thought you'd want to know since you're so worried." There was a wink included at the end of the text and it was visible that half the message was written by someone else. Adrien let out a soft chuckle and went back to the photo shoot, cooperating with the camera crew to get out of there quicker. 

As soon as Adrien got home, dinner had been prepared and served. He had to eat at a moderate rate, trying to be as unsuspicious as possible. Once he finished, he feigned fatigue and retreated to his bedroom. 

"Wow, I've never seen you so quick paced before. It wouldn't happen to be regarding Marinette, would it?" The small kwami had a teasing smile and Adrien couldn't help the smile on his lips. 

"Plagg, transform me." Seconds later, Chat Noir was jumping from building to building across Paris to get to the terrace of the Dupain-Cheng residence. 

The terrace was empty when he arrived and he knocked gently on the hatch door that lead into Marinette's room. There was no response so he tried the door and it opened. 

As the moonlight filled in the bedroom, Chat was able to look into Marinette's room and saw a figure a stirring on the bed. He decided to step inside, closing the door quietly behind him and sneak over the her bed. 

Chat went to Marinette and could feel the heat radiating off of her, yet she was shivering and was restless. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips seemed to whisper something, tears coming from her closed eyes. 

"Marinette, Marinette." Chat spoke softly. He kneeled closer and he nudged her gently and she sat up suddenly with a gasp, looking around deliriously before her eyes met his. 

"Chat?" She whispered. The boy smiled and nodded. 

"Good evening princess." He whispered back. She let out a choked sob and she threw hers arms around his neck, crying into his shoulders. Chat was caught off guard and fell back, bringing the girl toppling over him. 

"I-I thought I lost you. " She cried. Marinette nuzzled into him and Chat felt his grip around her tighten as he sat up. 

"Please, don't cry princess." He shushed her gently, standing up and sitting on the bed. She kept repeating those same words, crying and holding tighter. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm here and you're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere." Chat repeated his words several times as well, until Marinette's sobs decreased into small sniffles and hicks. 

"I'm so glad you're here." Marinette whispered. Chat smiled softly and laid her down, tucking her in.

"I'm glad to be here too." Chat whispered back, tucking her hair behind her ear. Marinette leaned into his touch, humming. 

"You're so warm... I'm so cold..." She shivered and Chat couldn't find anymore blankets to put on her. With a sigh, he asked her to scoot over and he laid right beside her. 

Not seconds after he pulled the blanket over himself, Mariette was pressed into him, nuzzling herself under his chin and taking in a deep breath. Chat's face reddened as she pressed up against him, being able to feel almost all of her, all his senses being clouded up by her.

"So warm." She mumbled sleepily. Chat listened to the sounds of Marinette's breathing, calm and completely unlike the ones she had whenever he first arrived. Her shivers had ceased and she no longer stirred. 

Not before long, Chat had fallen asleep too, his miraculous having beeped and his transformation became undone. Luckily, Adrien woke up before Marinette did and he escaped for the night, leaving Marinette with a sweet kiss on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild sexual scenes towards the end of the chapter

Marinette dreamed of Chat Noir that night. She had been cold all day long until she dreamed of him. Her dreams consisted of him telling her he would never leave her side and lying in bed with her, holding her and keeping her warm. She vaguely remembered the touch of something against her lips, a sweet, soft touch that she didn't want to end.

Marinette stirred awake, Tikki flying to her side in a joy. "Marinette, you're awake!" The kwami smiled. Marinette sat up, stretching with a yawn. "How do you feel?" 

"I feel much better. I had a dream that Chat was here last night." Marinette watched as Tikki giggled, holding her hands to her mouth as if she was trying to suppress it. 

"What if I were to say it wasn't a dream?" Marinette looked at Tikki curiously as Tikki gave a smirk. 

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked, slightly afraid to hear the answer. Tikki giggled. 

"Chat Noir did come to see you last night. Part of the reason you don't remember is because you were delirious from the fever. But Chat did come into bed with you." A teasing smile played on Tikki's lips. "His transformation wore off too." Marinette's eyes widened. 

"You mean you saw his real identity?" Tikki floated, her legs crossed as she smirked. 

"Oh, I've known who he was from the beginning." Marinette gave a loud gasp and held Tikki in her hands.

"Tell me, tell me!" She cried and Tikki shook her head. 

"Sorry Mari, it's not my secret to tell." The kwami passed her hand across her lips, tossing an imaginary key away. Marinette gave up with a sigh and Tikki giggled. 

Feeling up to it, Marinette went downstairs for breakfast, beating her mother, who was planning on taking her breakfast. 

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, sweetie." Her mother kissed her forehead. 

"But don't push yourself too hard, you don't want to catch that fever again." Her father put a large hand on his daughter's head, messing up her hair.

"I promise I won't papa." Marinette said before thanking her mother for the food and digging into breakfast. 

After breakfast, Marinette was sent up to her bedroom when she would usually help clean up. 

"Stay upstairs and rest. Come down form lunch whenever you're ready."

"Close your door because we will be opening up the bakery. Have a good rest!" Her parents called out to her. 

As soon as Marinette was in the security of her closed room, did Tikki come out to talk to Marinette. 

"Maybe we should patrol early today. Your parents may want to do something with you tonight." Marinette nodded, agreeing. 

Ladybug arrived at Champs de Mars, a beautiful and large garden that was in front of the Eiffel Tower. As she walked through the gardens, she was stopped by someone. 

"Ladybug?" She turned to the voice, feeling once she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Oh, you're Adrien Agreste, aren't you?" She smiled. In the back of her mind, Ladybug could hear Tikki giggling. The blond boy nodded, smiling fondly. 

"Ah, you know me?" 

"Well, you're only one of the most popular young models of Paris." The boy gave an embarrassed chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"What brings you here?" Adrien asked her. He knew that Ladybug wasn't supposed to be patrolling until later in tonight. To be patrolling this early, something must have come up.

"I might have something to do with the parents tonight, so I decided to patrol a little earlier today." Ladybug has said it so casually, she didn't realize she hit a nerve. 

Adrien's father into care for him, although he claimed he did. His mother passed away when he was young, but he could remember the sweet moments he shared with her and her beauty through pictures. 

Nathalie was next in line after his father, his so called "guardian", but she felt more like an evil stepmother. 

Adrien knew that Ladybug didn't mean to step on a landmine. She barely knew him. So she didn't know any better. 

So when Ladybug said she took patrol early so she could go do something with her family, Adrien couldn't relate. All he wanted now was to be devoid of all interactions with other people. 

Ladybug was about to ask Adrien what he was doing in Champs de Mars, when he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He excused himself, answering the call. It was quick, maybe, half a minute long, but he turned around once he hung up, an annoyed expression on his face. 

"Sorry. I have to go back to my shoot." He waved and turned, marching off. Ladybug blinked and waved a silent goodbye. 

Adrien's phone didn't even ring, he just pretended it did so he could leave Ladybug's presence. Although he loved being around his lady, this time, he couldn't. 

Adrien's mind had a storm running through and he couldn't concentrate. He wasn't making the correct expressions, his poses were sloppy and he wasn't masking his emotions. He got in trouble wit the camera crew for being uncooperative, got scolded by Nathalie and got an even bigger scolding and a lesson from his father. 

Whenever Adrien was finally able to excuse himself, he didn't have to stay to Plagg or vice versa when he called out to transform. 

With the transformation settled, Chat Noir jumped out of the window and raced across the midnight sky towards the familiar smells of a bakery. 

Chat knocked on the door gently. While he waited for a response, inside he could hear the faint sounds of movement coming towards his direction. The hatch opened to reveal a shiny, blue eyed, loose haired girl. 

"Chat?" 

"Can I come in?" He asked, straight to the point. Marinette nodded and Chat held the hatch open as she climbed down. Once she was off the ladder, Chat jumped down and not seconds after, he went straight to Marinette, hugging her.

Chat's embrace was desperate, desperate to know that she was there, that she was real. Desperate to know that at least one piece of his life was still present; his anchor of sanity. Marinette was surprised and her arms hesitated to hug him back. 

Chat leaned his head into her neck, taking in a deep breath. She smelled of grapefruit body wash and the faintest smell of freshly baked cookies. 

By this time, Marinette had felt several shudders rake through Chat's body and was now holding him comfortingly, yet firm enough to reassure him of her presence in this time of unease for him. 

"Chat, what's wrong?" She spoke softly, bring him to the chaise and sitting beside him. He sat, hesitated briefly to answer her question. 

"I've had a shit day." He softly admitted. Usually when it came to saying something was bad, Chat would pull out his "cat-astrophic" pun, but Marinette knew something was really wrong when he didn't use puns. 

"What happened?" Marinette put her and on his knee, rubbing encouragingly, assuring him that he can trust her. 

"Someone... Someone I was supposed to meet tonight had a change of plans due to having to meet their parents, which resulted in them leaving me earlier than expected. They hit a nerve they didn't know and I was very close to losing my temper. Then whenever I got home, my father got on my case. That I'm the world's most 'unprofessional and imperfect' son. Not only did I get shit from him, but two other people. My father said that a stray child would do much better than I ever would." He let out a long sigh, bringing his hands to his face, shielding himself from Marinette's view. "I just... My father is such a fucking prick and I miss mom so much..." He reached his breaking point when he spoke about his mother. Chat let out a choked sob. 

"Oh Chat." Marinette whispered, standing up and getting in front of him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Chat opened up his legs, bringing the girl closer to himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she pulled his head to rest against her chest, shushing him gently, humming softly while she stroked his hair. 

Chat Noir was never this weak in front of others but it seemed like his superhero persona or Plagg could hold back all the negativity he was feeling. The only thing that was able to help was the teenage girl in his arms. The one who was telling him sweet words about himself and his mother, the one who was holding him back, the way he's always wanted to be held. 

Chat let out several straggled sobs, one arm wrapping tightly around Marinette's waist while the other palm pressed flat against her back, pressing her into him more. 

The two remained this way, motionless, except for their breathing and Chat's occasional shudder or sob, until he was able to take deep inhales and exhale, calming himself. Whenever Marinette noticed that his breathing rate settled, she pulled back, looking down at him.

"Feeling better?" She whispered. Their faces were only inches apart, their breaths intermingling with each other. Chat pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. Their noses brushed. 

"A little." He whispered back. They remained silent and Marinette started running her fingers through his hair, twirling her finger around a lock of blond hair. 

As Marinette played with his hair, he let out a shuddered sigh, reveling on the proximity of their bodies. She was practically pressed up against him and although his leather suit was a suit of armor, he could feel the natural heat she radiated and could hear the flutters of her heart. Her scent was intoxicating and calming, alluring and addictive all at the same time. So much that Chat wanted to get a taste.

"Mari?" His voice had reached a sultry tone that was so low, if Marinette hadn't been paying attention, she would have missed it. His eyes opened and Marinette felt like she was hypnotized by the emerald jewels. She felt something pool in her lower stomach as she hummed in response.

"Yes Chat?" She replied just as softly, knowing his cat ears would catch her words anyways. The hand that Marinette's back slid down to her hips, the arm that was around her waist unfolding and grabbing her hips as well. He passed his hands over the thin light pink pajama shorts she had on, feeling the way her hips curved. One hand dared to go upwards, feeling every curve there was to her. She wiggled against him as his claws scrapped her sides in an arousing fashion, Chat enjoying the friction. 

Chat continued his movement up her body, noticing how she didn't have a bra on. He wanted to explore but decided he would have to save that for another day, first wanting to see if he had the consent of his princess.

Chat's hand went up her neck and cupped it, feeling her pulse under his fingers. With his thumb, he tilted Marinette's to an angle. "I'm sorry." He muttered as he leaned in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader discretion is advised - mild sexual scenes at the beginning of the chapter

It was a mixture of elements, he was the fire and she was the ice. As Chat's lips molded with Marinette's, liquid fire coursed through their bodies, a wanton feeling pooling in the pit of Chat's stomach. His hands traveled back to her hips, kneading the hourglass figure of hers.

Running out of air, Marinette pulled away from Chat's lips and gasped for air, but Chat didn't leave her feeling too cold, running his tongue and kisses down her jawline, past her earlobe and down her neck. His tongue was like fire on her skin, his touch tantalizing. The kisses became small nibbles at some point and Marinette's voice was at small gasps and increasing moans.

"Marinette." Chat's voice was like growl in his chest that strangely aroused Marinette.

"Y-Yes?" She asked in between gasps as he nibbled on her collarbone.

"I'm sorry." His nibbles decreased into small kisses and the intensity of the kisses decreased as he slowly pulled away. He looked up at his princess – she was out of breath and her face was flushed a beautiful pink. Guilt suddenly raced through his nerves as he realize what he did. "I shouldn't have done that..." He murmured to himself. Just before Chat could beat himself up about it, Marinette cupped his cheeks, lifting his face up to her and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry about it." Chat blinked several times.

"You're not mad at me?" A giggle slipped out of Marinette's lip and Chat thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Why would I be mad at you, my silly kitty?" She rubbed her nose against his and he smiled, a purr rising from his chest. Chat grabbed her by the hips and brought her to sit down on the chaise before he began to crawl over her.

"Then I want to know Marinette. I want... I want more of you." Marinette blushed at his words but kept the eye contact he provided. "Is that okay?" He asked, hovering over her.

"It's okay." She spoke softly. Chat couldn't help the grin the grin that adorned his face. He was happy he was able to indulge in something he likes. He leaned down and peppered kisses all over Marinette's face.

"But we will do that another day." He muttered close to her ear, sending a shiver through her. He smirked and he sat beside her, pulling her close to him. "How are you feline? Better, I would hope." He winked. Marinette rolled her eyes at his pun, nodding.

"Yes, I do feel much better." A light bulb went off in Marinette's head. "I'm feeling paw-some, actually." Chat opened his mouth to reply but stopped to smirk.

"My princess has a very good sense of humor." Chat complemented and Marinette smiled.

The rest of the night was mostly Chat listening to Marinette's day, loving how she brought a light to his darkness. He never noticed how truly radiant she was as he watched her eyes sparkled when she talked about her love for fashion design and how she one day aspired to be a famous fashion designer.

Chat's miraculous and they were both upset that he had to go. He stood and finally took the time to look around her room. The first time he was here, he didn't get to look around since he was only there to check on a sick Marinette and before now, when all he wanted to do is be held by her. Even though there was only a dim light, he could see everything clearly with his cat night vision. One thing that got his attention was the large amount of photos she had hanging around the room. He thought there were designs but the closer he looked, there was a boy in them. A boy who looked strangely familiar.

Chat then realized it was him, just he normal counterpart. His eyes searched for all the other pictures hanging about the room, realizing that every one photograph was a piece from the cover of a magazine or a small poster of him.

"You like this kid?" He teased, looking back at her. He was expecting a retort but when he looked back at her, she had a blush on her face. His eyes widened and he came closer to her. "Marinette, do you really like that kid? I really have to know." She gaped momentarily.

"I, uh, m-maybe?" She tried to avert her gaze and Chat remained frozen for a second, before he grabbed her chin and made her look at him, leaning down and giving Marinette a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good night my princess." He whispered. Marinette's mind was swept from the pictures of Adrien to his gentle kiss.

"Good night, my kitty." She replied back through a whisper. He waved a goodbye with his fingers before he disappeared through the hatch of her terrace and into the night.

Marinette heard a small tinkle of a giggle come from behind her. "Well Marinette? Chat needs to know if you really like Adrien." There was a teasing smile on the small kwami's lips. Marinette flailed her arms around, so many emotions going through her in one go.

Marinette was more than surprised that they shared a hot kiss, but even more surprised that he broke down in front of her. His feet had barely touched her bedroom floor and his arms were holding her, breathing her in. But then her mind started to wander about how he held her, how he held into her desperately and how the desperation turned into the need for contact and more warmth.

"I like Adrien, but Chat Noir, he... He's really something else." She let out a dreamy sigh by accident and Tikki laughed.

"Marinette, you've managed to make him like both sides of you!" She smiled and Marinette gasped, not having realized that before.

"But Tikki, I've rejected him as Ladybug." Marinette groaned and trudged to her bed, throwing herself on it. Tikki followed, laying on Marinette's pillow.

"I'm sure Chat hasn't given up on Ladybug. You can't get over someone that quickly." Tikki mused. "Have you gotten over Adrien?"

"Oh my god Tikki, I made out with Chat Noir and Adrien- I'm so sorry I cheated on you, Adrien!" Marinette rolled in her bed and eventually fell asleep in her bed, emotionally distraught yet satisfied.

While Adrien laid in his bed that night, he couldn't stop thinking of Marinette. He broke down before her and unintentionally started to feel her up and then ended up making out with her. He was ashamed, a lot more now as Adrien rather than as Chat Noir. Yet Marinette didn't get mad when he knocked on her door past midnight, nor did she push him away when they kissed. He then began to think about all the pictures she had of him.

"It could possibly be that she only admires you as a model." Plagg said through a full mouth of Camembert. Adrien shook his head.

"Marinette isn't that dense, Plagg. She doesn't seem like the type of girl who would just like someone based off of their appearance."

"Meh, maybe if you get Marinette to like you as Adrien, then she could probably come to like both sides of you." Plagg continued to munch on his cheese. "All yah gotta do is to tell her." Adrien sighed, lying on his back and looking up at his ceiling.

"It's not that easy, Plagg." Plagg shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

The next day, Alya and Nino were standing by the front doors of the school, hovering over Alya's phone as Marinette came up the steps of the school.

"Good morning?" Marinette asked as she stood in front of the two oblivious love birds. When they did look up, Alya gasped and grabbed her best friend by the shoulder.

"You didn't happen to have had a late night visitor last night, did you Marinette?" Alya asks suggestively, leaning into her. Marinette laughed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking of the two of them. Alya and Nino exchanged looks before Nino showed Marinette's his phone. It was a video of Chat Noir standing in Marinette's terrace for a while, before jumping away into the distance. "What? The Chat Noir was standing on my roof last night?" Marinette grabbed the phone, looking at the video in astonishment.

"See, I told you she wouldn't have known." Nino laughed and Alya groaned.

"I thought that maybe Marinette was Chat Noir's secret girlfriend and you would tell us the secret to who is behind the mask." Alya explained.

"E-Eh? Chat Noir's girlfriend?" Adrien was just stepping out of his car when he heard the words. He looked towards the front door, seeing Marinette fumbling for words, a humored Alya and Nino standing in front of her. Adrien slipped a quick goodbye to Natalie before running towards the front door, trying to hear the scoop.

"Yo Adrien!" Nino waved. Adrien smiled.

"Good morning. I heard something about Chat Noir?" Adrien watched Marinette's back as she walked away, with the sway of her hips and he could remember the way she pressed against him that night.

"Yeah, it seems like you're gonna have to give up on Marinette, bro. Seems like Chat beat ya to it." Adrien choked on the juice he had, coughing as he saw the video.

"Who took this?" Adrien said between coughs.

"I did. I was taking a walk because I couldn't sleep and I noticed Chat Noir leaving Marinette's terrace. I showed the video to Alya and she quickly assumed that Chat was visiting Marinette last night." Adrien watched the video again, looking up at Nino.

"And what did Mari say?" Nino cocked an eyebrow at the way Adrien called Marinette, taking note in his mind to tell Alya later.

"She was just as surprised as Alya was." Adrien gave a sigh of relief and Nino chuckled.

"What? You afraid that the black cat is gonna steal your girl?" Nino smirked and Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Pft, like that cat could steal her away." Technically, his alter ego did beat him to it.

"Oh, so you admit that she's your girl?" Nino's smirk widened and a blush started crawling up Adrien's neck.

"I-I didn't say that! Nino!" Adrien started to run after Nino, to silence him.

The first half of class went by like a breeze and it was now lunch hour. Nino insisted that Adrien come with him to lunch, so now the four sat at a lunch table, Alya and Nino on one side, hushed whispers between them while Marinette and Adrien sat beside each other, awkward.

"So, I heard Chat was at your house last night." Adrien spoke to Marinette, resulting on her choking on her sandwich.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Alya asked. Marinette took a long swig from her bottle of water, coughing a little.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine!" Marinette waved her hand, which gave permission to Alya and Nino to go back to their hushed whispers. Another silence filled the space between Marinette and Adrien. Adrien mentally cursed himself. Where was the flirty side he had with Marinette a couple days ago? Adrien wanted to desperately talk to Marinette but he was drawing a blank. He cleared his throat, making Marinette glance over at him.

"Do you like Chat Noir?"

"He... He's cool, I-I guess." Adrien smiled a little.

"Cool? I mean, he saves Paris and you only think he's cool?" Marinette let out a chuckle.

"I wouldn't want to inflate his ego more than it already is."

"I'm paw-sitively sure that you already did inflate his ego." Adrien smirked and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Color me unsurprised." She laughed.

"Come on, Mari, what kind of cat-itude is that?" He smirked and Marinette scoffed, looking at him unbelievably.

"Cat-itude? Really?" Adrien laughed.

"What? You know how cats are usually unimpressed with everything? That's you."

"Pft, remind me to pass that one to Chat next time I see him." There was a clearing of a throat and the two looked to the source. Alya and Nino had been watching their exchanges with joy.

"So, since when are you two so comfortable around each other?" Alya asked with an impish smile. This startled the both of them and a pink color ran through them. Alya and Nino laughed.

The lunch hour ended and Alya and Nino quickly rushed inside, leaving Marinette and Adrien walking back to the classroom in awkwardness again. When they arrived to the classroom, the two found Nino and Alya sitting together in the front row. The two were thoroughly confused as they smiled, almost devilishly.

"Alya? You're in my seat." Adrien stood in front of her as Marinette took her seat. Alya looked up at Adrien.

"Come on, I have something really important to tell Nino. Can't you sit in my seat for this class period?" Alya put her palms together, batting her eyes and pouting her lips.

"Just this period." Adrien repeated and Alya smiled.

"I'll miss you bro." Nino called to Adrien as if he was leaving together. Adrien rolled his eyes and went around Marinette and took Alya's seat, Marinette intentionally not looking over at him.

"Hope you don't mind."

"O-Oh, n-not at all!"

Professor Bustier came in, looking rather occupied on what was on her tablet. She was usually one to start class as soon as she came in, but it seemed that whatever she had on her tablet was more important than the whole class. After a while, a cheer of giddiness came from her and the class looked at her curiously.

"All right class, I've got good news!" She said, putting her tablet down and stepping around her desk and leaning back to sit on it. "So I've been speaking with Mr. Damocles' regarding how we are learning regarding British literature and how great it would be to actually visit the land itself to get a proper grasp of the literature, and I've managed to do something I think you will all like. In two weeks, our class will be having a three day, two night stay in London!"

Surprise ran through the classroom, excitement bubbling up. "Permission slips will be handed out tomorrow, but in order to do this successfully, we need to start planning this now. The person who is sitting next to you will be your partner, whom you will tour London with and will be your roommate." Marinette smiled, having forgotten who was sitting beside her.

"Wow, London! Won't that be fun, Alya?" Marinette turned to face her friend, but met with Adrien's red face.

"L-Looks like we're gonna be roommates, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should they remain roommates? Or should Professor Bustier pull a "no co-ed" bunking? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

"Just say no. You see the little box that says, 'I do not give my child permission to go on the trip to London, UK'? Just cross that little box with an 'x', sign, then I'll be home for the weekend!" Sabine laughed.

"Marinette, what's so wrong with going to London for the weekend?"

"It's not the London part that I'm dreading Mama. It's the train ride that I will be having next to Adrien Freaking Agreste!" Panic started to seize Marinette as she started to imagine.

"I don't see what the problem is? I know that your room is full with pictures of him. You should consider yourself lucky." Her mom winked and Marinette groaned, draping herself the kitchen counter.

"But Mamaaaaa, you don't understand! We're going to be in the same hotel room. The same room!" Her mother chuckled.

"I trust your judgement and I trust that Adrien Agreste is a fine gentleman that will respect you. Are you telling me that you're going to do something you're not supposed to?" Sabine cocked her eyebrow at her daughter and Marinette flushed, shaking her head and her arms rapidly.

"N-NO, no!" Her mother smiled and nodded.

"Then you're going." She checked the 'yes' box and gave her signature. "I'll have Papa sign it tonight too." Marinette groaned in defeat and trudged upstairs to her bedroom.

"You sound like you're really dreading this field trip, Marinette." Tikki said once they arrived to the privacy of Marinette's bedroom. Marinette sighed.

"It's not that I'm dreading the field trip, it's just... I'm just so nervous. Riding the train next to Adrien? And not only that, but how am I going to handle sleeping in the same hotel room!" Marinette dropped herself onto the chaise, covering her face. "I will probably die of embarrassment. You're invited to my funeral Tikki. My burial will be next to the London Eye and you're going to write my eulogy for me." Tikki giggled, sitting on the chaise besides me.

"You can't die Marinette! You're Ladybug! What would the world do without Ladybug?" Tikki asked. Marinette quickly sat up, looking down at Tikki.

"Tikki, what am I going to do? I am Ladybug and I'll be going to London for a weekend! What will I tell Chat? I can't just tell Chat that I'm going to London for the weekend. He'll probably want to follow me to the ends of the earth." Marinette began stressing over what she would tell Chat until her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call.

"So what did mama say? Did she sign no?" Marinette could hear Alya's smirk.

"She said she trusts my judgement and that Adrien is a fine gentleman and that she can trust me unless I'm insinuating that I'm going to be doing something I'm not supposed to with Adrien." There was a silence on the other end of the phone and then a sudden burst of cackles. Marinette gasped. "Alya Césaire, you knew about this, didn't you!" The laughter in the background grew harder and slowly got farther away. A low chuckle was heard.

"Sorry, we did know." Another gasp.

"Ni-NO! You knew too?" Marinette cried. Nino laughed.

"Alya and I heard it as we got in class early. We planned that after lunch we would sit in the same rows, so that way you and Adrien could be partners."

"But why?"

"Alya told me you have a huge crush on Adrien and I wanted to help you out." She could hear his smile and if she could die of embarrassment, right now would be a good time.

"Alya told you?" Marinette could feel herself dying.

"Mari, I'm sorry, it's just I can't hide things from my boyfriend! He had to know!" Alya said, taking her phone back.

"You done dying?" Marinette deadpanned.

"Not at all." Alya snickered before hanging up. Marinette sighed, deflating on the chaise.

"This trip is going to be the death of me." Marinette sighed to the giggling Tikki.

"Father, my class is going on a field trip to London, could I get your signature to go?" Adrien was facing his father who had papers surrounding him in his office. Gabriel Agreste spared one glance at his son before looking down at his laptop.

"London?" His fingertips tapped on the keyboard, anxiety clogging up Adrien's throat as his father prolonged the silence that was growing between them. "Perfect, I had a plan to take you there anyway. Have Nathalie sign." And with that Adrien turned on his heels and stalked out of his father's office.

Adrien should be happy that his father approved, but he was more than upset because he said he had plans for Adrien. That would mean photoshoots, interviews and all the modelling mess.

"You should be glad. You were grouped with your Marinette." Plagg spoke from inside Adrien's shirt. Adrien patted his shirt over where Plagg was resting, shushing him. Adrien went into Nathalie's office and laid the paper neatly over a stack of papers. "A good question is, how are gonna tell Ladybug?" Adrien put his palm to his forehead.

"Ladybug!" How was he going to tell her?

"The trip to London is going to be approximately four hours long. We are to meet here at six in the morning, promptly. Anyone late, will be dismissed and sent home. We will depart from the school at 6:10. The train will be leaving at 6:49, so early arrival gives us extra time to get comfortable. From Paris, it will be an hour and a half to our first stop at Brussels. It will be an hour wait from our departure from Brussels and a one hour ride to London." It was the Thursday before the field trip and Professor Bustier was running over the field trip information for the umpteenth time. "As you all know, those of you who are co-ed groups, you will be sharing a room. I expect you to be well behaved young adults, or else." She eyed several groups in the class.

With Alya having switched seats right as Professor Bustier said the news, Adrien and Marinette have been sitting next to each other for the past two weeks. No matter how much Marinette got used to actually sitting next to Adrien, any time he tried to talk to her, she stammered. Any time Adrien tried to talk to her, the shyness got the best of him and he wasn't able to say anything.

As Chat Noir, Marinette has told him that she will be going to London and she won't be around. As Ladybug, she decided she wouldn't tell Chat anything. She was sure that Chat Noir was going to be able to handle an akuma attack if she wasn't around for three days. As Chat Noir, he hasn't mustered up the courage to tell Ladybug that he was going out of the country either.

"I have such a big crush on you Ladybug, but instead, it's like I'm the bug and you're the garden." He said to himself one night as he watched Ladybug disappear into the night after a battle with an akuma. Chat couldn't tell her that he had plans on going on a trip – his mortal occupations wouldn't concern her. Besides, Ladybug was strong and he knew that she could handle it on her own for a weekend.

"I can't believe it. Adrien should have been my partner." Chloé watched as Adrien and Marinette tried to talk to each other, biting her nail.

"I-It's okay, you have me here! Second best!" Sabrina winked, leaning into Chloé with a smile.

"Bah!" Chloé waved her hand, mostly in Sabrina's face. "I just can't believe the crazy cat lady is with my Adrihoney!" She whined.

The school day ended and the four of them started to head out, Alya and Nino leading Marinette and Adrien. Nino was holding a map of London, while Alya had her head on Nino's shoulder, looking down at his map.

"So it looks like we're staying at the Corinthia Hotel. It sits just in front of the London Eye, with only the River Thames in between." Nino pointed to the map of where they would be staying.

"Bustier hasn't given out the plans for the three days, so it's safe to assume that we will have some time to go and explore by ourselves." Alya added, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"You guys have something planned out, don't you?" Marinette asked, looking at the two of them with slight envy. The two gave a smile.

"Of course!" They said in unison.

"Nino, do you wanna come over today?"

"I can't. Mom wants me to pack."

"You still haven't packed?" Adrien chuckled.

"Well, excuse me, I don't usually travel, Mr. Model." This made Adrien blush slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed nervously and muttered an apology.

"I guess we will see each other tomorrow morning then?" Alya asked, taking the map that Nino folded up. We nodded and Marinette started to walk away, Adrien waiting for his ride to arrive.

"Do you want me to pick you up from your house tomorrow morning?" Adrien looked over at Nino who was hugging Alya.

"That would be awesome. Saves me the walk here." That sparked an idea in Adrien and he looked over Marinette's figure walking away. He ran to her, going in front of her to get her to stop.

"Hey, would you want me to pick you up from your house tomorrow?"

"W-What?"

"Well, we're going to be partners right? The least I could do is pick you up from your house. Your prince in shining armor will be waiting for you tomorrow morning." Adrien gave a bow and Marinette blushed furiously.

"O-Oh, a-ah, u-um, o-okay!" Marinette stammered. Adrien smiled at her and waved as he saw his car pull up the road.

"Goodbye, Marinette."

"B-Buh b-bye!" Marinette waved almost frantically.

That night, Marinette couldn't sleep. She was just overwhelmed with the thoughts of being with Adrien, in the same car with Adrien, in the same bedroom with Adrien. She didn't know if she was going to go haywire with all this overwhelming thoughts of her crush.

When the morning came, Marinette had probably slept an hour. She was sure she probably looked like death itself, so she took a quick shower, hoping the cool water would wake her up sufficiently. She went downstairs and her parents were getting ready for the day.

"Are you ready Marinette? I can't believe our little girl is leaving us so soon and for so long." Sabine came around her daughter and hugged her from behind.

"Mama, I'm just going to London for the weekend, I'm not moving out." Marinette laughed and began to eat breakfast.

"Mama, were you expecting an early customer?" Tom called from the front door.

"Ah? I don't believe so." Sabine went to her husband, leaving Marinette to eat breakfast by herself. There was some conversation by the front door and Marinette's parents came back in, followed by Adrien.

"A-Adrien!" Marinette quickly stood, almost knocking her chair over. Adrien smiled and waved, Sabine standing next to him.

"Adrien here says he's come to pick you up. Are you almost done Marinette?" Marinette stammered for words before she scarfed down the rest of her breakfast and ran upstairs to gather her luggage.

"Would you like a croissant Adrien?" Tom asked, coming from the bakery with some croissants. Adrien looked at the soft, flakey pastry with almost a watering mouth.

"I really wish I could but... I can't." Adrien declined sadly. Tom frowned slightly, but nodded, going to towards the kitchen.

"I heard a lot about you. I just never thought I would ever meet you in person." Sabine spoke, sitting in the living room. Adrien followed, sitting in a sofa adjacent to her.

"I'm sure it's from all the magazines and interviews-"

"Actually, from Marinette." Adrien was surprised. "You talks about you an awful lot. I feel like I know you as much as I know Alya." She chuckled and Adrien was left speechless. Marinette talked about him at home?

"M-Mama! W-What are you talking about?" Marinette almost cried from upstairs. She rushed downstairs with her luggage, almost tripping on the steps. She passed by her father and the man gave her a brown paper bag and followed her to the living room.

"Now Mr. Adrien, I'm letting you borrow my princess' hand, so I expect you to take very good care of her." Marinette had come to stand beside Adrien now and froze, looked at her father with a terrified look.

"No worries, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I will take care of your princess as if she was mine." He gave that bow he had given Marinette the previous day and Sabine giggled, Tom nodded approvingly. If the world could swallow people whole and not leave a trace, right now, Marinette was begging to disappear.

"Have fun you two. And be safe!" Marinette unable to speak, Adrien looked back at Marinette's parents as they made their way out the door.

"Thank you, we will! We will be back soon!" Adrien closed the front door behind him, looking at a frazzled Marinette. He let out a chuckle. "Here, let me take this for you." His hand reached for her luggage and their hands momentarily touched, Marinette letting go quickly, as if she had been shocked by electricity.

"T-Thank you!" She stammered quickly. She couldn't contain her stutters and she felt beyond embarrassed that their hands touched. It had felt like slow motion, when their hands touched and Marinette wanted more, but she fanned herself, following behind Adrien.

As they went to the car, Adrien opened the door for her and told her to step in while he placed Marinette's things in the trunk. Inside, Adrien's body guard was in the driver's seat while Nathalie was in the passenger. "Good morning, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am Nathalie, the Agreste's personal assistant."

"H-Hi, good morning." Marinette stuttered as Adrien slipped into the seat beside her.

"Got everything?" Adrien asked Marinette with the sweetest smile, she thought she would melt.

"Y-Yes." She replied.

"Then London, here we come."

Yup, this trip was truly going to be the death of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed Adrien Agreste 2k16


	9. Chapter 9

Though it was the early hours of the morning, many people were bustling to and fro from the train station. Adrien’s body guard and Nathalie said they would take care of the luggage and would accompany Professor Bustier to figure out the schedule for the whole trip. Adrien dreaded the whole thought of Nathalie finding out their schedule because he knew his father would do almost anything to get rid of his son's free time. 

“A-Adrien?” Marinette had turned watch a woman who had been leaving the train station with a beautifully designed trench coat and when she turned back, she had been stranded in the middle of the train station. 

“Marinette, don’t space out, its not safe to get lost right now.” Tikki called from Marinette’s purse. Marinette looked down to the little kwami and shushed her gently. 

“Tikki, stay hidden. I can’t risk you being seen with all these people around.” Marinette closed her purse, looking around the crowd for Adrien or at least someone from her class so she can stick along with them and meet up with everyone else on the train. 

“Marinette!” She quickly turned to the call of her name, looking for a familiar face. And relief washed through her as she saw the blond hair and the green eyes. “Marinette, don’t wander off, I don’t want to lose you.” Adrien came up next to her sighing in relief. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Marinette apologized quietly. Adrien smile, his hand finding hers, intertwining their fingers. 

“I won’t be losing you again like this.” He rose their intertwined hands to his face, turning their hands to kiss the back of Marinette’s hand. A blush bloomed all over Marinette’s cheeks as Adrien started to lead the way towards the terminal. 

As the train slowly came into view, where Alya and Nino already were, holding hands as well. Alya gasped and patted Nino a thousand times to get his attention and have him look at Adrien and Marinette. 

“Look! They’re holding hands!” Alya squealed. Nino sniffled. 

“They grow up so fast.” He wiped a fake tear from his eye as Marinette spotted them and patted Adrien’s arm. He looked at her and where she was pointing, smiling when he saw his friends. Marinette started to take the lead and slightly tugged on her hand, not wanting Alya to see them holding hands before she jumps to conclusions. When their hands felt the slightest pressure, Adrien’s hand instinctively felt the need to tighten his grip on her.  

Marinette looked back at him, at their hands and back to meet his eyes. He gave an apologetic smile and slowly let go of her hand, allowing her to pick up her pace to go to her friends. At the release, both Adrien and Marinette felt the cold rush that met with the parting of their hands. Adrien felt the need to quickly possess her hand again, but he didn’t have the courage to do so. 

His inner possessive cat came out whenever he lost Marinette.  He almost had Plagg transform him just so he could smell her out of the crowd, but Plagg bit his shoulder, snapping at him that changing into Chat Noir so early in the morning in a train station after Adrien had denied him his camembert, I was not going to go well. 

Adrien’s mind was still under the cat’s influence when he found her, to the point that he held her hand and kissed it. He was embarrassed, to say the least, however he didn’t want to break the contact with her warmth.

“Holding hands, huh?” Alya asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Marinette. Marinette rolled her eyes, intertwining her own fingers in attempts to replace the notable cold that possessed her hand. 

“I got lost a-and he said holding my hand was the easiest way for him to keep tabs on me.” Marinette told her, crossing her arms and huffing. 

“Mhmm, sure, if you say so.” Alya said with a cheeky grin. Marinette rolled her eyes and the four of them went inside the train, Professor Bustier directing them to their seats. Lucky for them, the two pairs were sat across from each other. “By the way Mari, what’s in the bag?” Alya asked, eyeing her brown paper bag thoroughly as they took their seats. 

“Oh.” Marinette opened the bag, looking in. “Papa packed some pastries. Want some?” She asked the three of them. 

“Macaroons?” Alya asked, raising an eyebrow. Marinette nodded. “Called ‘em.” Alya held out her open palm and Marinette placed a clear, plastic baggie with colorful macaroons within. “Marinette’s Papa packed them for me.” Alya winked to Nino. 

“Is there chocolate bread?” Nino asked. Marinette pulled out two rolled buns with chocolate chips, wrapped in the same clear plastic like the macaroons. “Awesome, thanks Mari.” Marinette brought out a double chocolate muffin, almost taking a bite out of it as she noticed that Adrien was watching her. 

“Adrien, you’re drooling.” Mariette said, quietly enough for only him to hear. Adrien blinked, bringing his hand to his mouth, before looking at her with wide eyes. Marinette giggled. “Do you want some?” Adrien quickly looked away, looking sheepish.

“I-I can’t. Nathalie has me on a strict eating regime. I can’t eat anything out of the recommended. I’ll get scolded for it.” Marinette stood up and looked around, plopping down in her chair. She reached into the bag and pulled out a croissant and placed it in his hand. 

“Eat it.” Marinette said. 

“M-Marinette, I can’t…” 

“Nope, you touched it, you take it. No returns, no take-backs, no exchanges, nothing. You take it and you eat it, or else I’m telling Papa that you don’t like his pastries.” She narrowed her eyes at him and his widened, before he took a hesitant bite out of the bread. It was still warm and the flakes almost melted in his mouth. He practically wolfed down the rest of the croissant as Marinette had barely taken a bite out of her muffin. “Want another one?” She chuckled. 

“There’s more?” Adrien’s eyes sparkled. 

“Of course. My Papa packed enough food for all of us.” Marinette reached into the paper bag, grabbing two more croissants. 

“Thank you Marinette.” He said sincerely. Marinette smiled, enjoying her muffin. 

“A little bread never hurt anyone.” There’s times when people haven’t had food in what seems like forever, and the time they do eat food, they’re practically moaning as they eat?

Adrien was just about the same, but instead of moaning, he was practically at the point of meowing and purring. Marinette watched him eat with a giggle. 

“Want something to drink?” She asked. He looked up at her, bread flakes all over his lips. 

“Thanks you.” He smiled and Marinette stood up. Alya had been watching the whole time, standing and leaving Nino with Adrien, saying she would accompany Marinette to keep her safe. 

As the two went to the dining train, Alya hooked her arm through Marinette’s. “You, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are a very smart girl.” Marinette was startled by her comment.

“What do you mean?” She asked, very confused. Alya smirked. 

“Don’t try being coy around me, Marinette. I see you.” Alya said. Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed, looking at her friend confusingly. 

“You see me what?” 

“Using food to win your man’s heart!” At that, Marinette realized what she was talking about and gasped loudly, grabbing everyone’s attention. Alya shushed her and pushed Marinette to the in between of train cars. 

“I-I am not! You know how papa is whenever we go out in groups! He always packs food for us.” Marinette stammered. Alya nodded, a knowing smile on her face. 

“Mhmm, good cover up Marinette.” Alya replied, crossing her arms across her chest. Marinette blushed but rolled her eyes, going into the diner car. 

“You tired?” Marinette was now sitting in her seat, the train having departed to Brussels. She had been yawning, drawing clothing designs on her tablet. Adrien watched as she drew, admiring her skill. 

“A little. I had little sleep last night.” Marinette cursed herself for yawning again. Adrien chuckled. 

“Excitement?” Marinette nodded. “You can sleep if you want.” Adrien said, patting his shoulder. Marinette blushed and looked back down at her tablet. 

“T-Thanks but I-I think I’ll be okay.” She said just above a whisper. 

“No problem.” Adrien stood and reached up to the luggage compartment above their heads, grabbing a red blanket and laid it across their laps. Marinette thanked him softly and Adrien watched as she continued drawing. It went from a hat, to a coat, to a dress until it started to blur and Adrien’s head started to bob. He began leaning towards Marinette, eventually his head found hers and he fell asleep. 

Marinette froze, a hot blush on her face as she glanced up at him. Unable to see, she pulled up her phone and shot a text to her best friend. She looked up and saw the couple cuddled, Nino with headphones in and asleep, while Alya was on her blog on her phone. When she got the notification, she looked up at them and smiled. 

“He’s asleep.” Alya sent her reply. Marinette let out a sigh and turned her tablet off, putting it away in her bag. Alya turned back to her phone and Marinette felt like she couldn’t do anything else but listen to the sound of his breathing and the train rolling over the tracks. The waters of the English Channel were so calming and relaxing that she didn’t realize she had fallen asleep herself. 

When Adrien woke up, the train was in a station, quiet, except for the quiet talking that was around from the passengers that stayed in. He glanced forward, finding that the couple had left the train, probably going to the restroom or for a snack. Adrien glanced down beside him, expecting to see an empty spot where Marinette was supposed to be, but he felt like his eyes were deceiving him. 

Marinette was there, sleeping against his shoulder. Adrien watched as she slept, all her features were smooth and her skin shone with the soft light provided from the train. He looked down at her lips and they were parted, wishing he could lean down to kiss them. His hand unconsciously moved up to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking the smooth, plump bottom lip. 

“C-Chat…” Her voice was soft and dreamy, some thing of pleasure immediately grew in his belly. He was more than glad that she was dreaming of him, but he was envious. How could Chat make Marinette swoon, while as Adrien, he could barely do anything? 

Cursing his alter ego and finding himself as his own competition, he held Marinette in place, before laying himself on her lap. He laid on her arms purposely,  in some hopes for her to notice in a half-awake state, that he was there and would respond in some way. Adrien watched as Mariette eyebrows furrowed and she lazily pulled her arms from under Adrien, settling her arms on him. 

In Marinette’s half-awake state, she felt hair and ran her fingers through the locks, causing a soft purr to come from Adrien’s throat. Although the cat wasn’t in him right now, he found himself often purring when he was calm and happy – an event that only happened when he was with Ladybug or Marinette. 

Adrien got comfortable in Marinette’s lap, his eyes growing heavy with her fingers running through his hair. He inhaled the scent that she provided, it wasn’t as strong as Adrien but it still enchanted him. He let himself fall asleep in her lap, mentally laughing at his alter ego. 

When Alya and Nino returned back to their seats, they found Adrien in Marinette’s lap, Marinette resting on Adrien’s back and on her arms. Alya couldn’t help through soft smile that came over her face. 

“Sometimes, you’d think that Marinette would just find out while he’s asleep.” Alya had a pen in her hand, going towards the sleeping two, but Nino grabbed Alya’s arm. 

“Let them find out on their own if they are or not. What’s the use of us rushing them?” Nino asked. Alya gave a sigh, looking back at the sleeping two. 

“You’re right.” Alya said softly. She gave her pen to Nino and went to the sleeping two, pulling the red blanket over the two. “I’m just happy they’re progressing.” 

In the hand that wasn’t tangled in Adrien’s hair, Marinette’s pinky had a frayed string from the blanket. And as if pure coincidence, that same string had been unraveled and tangled around Adrien’s pinky too.


	10. Chapter 10

"Marinette? Marinette, wake up." A small voice was poking at Marinette's cheeks. Marinette groaned quietly, nuzzling into the warm that was in front of her. "Marinette, wake up, we're almost in the station." She opened her eyes, seeing a red blur that was her kwami. She hummed and sat up, stretching. She tried to stretch her legs but they felt heavy.

Marinette looked down at her legs and found a blond quietly sleeping in her lap. She had the immediate blush on her face, but it lessened as she examined his sleeping features. His hair was disheveled and in his face, vaguely looking like someone she knew, but disregarded it. He was handsome both awake and asleep.

Marinette moved Adrien's hair from his face, running a hand through his hair. This elicited a groan from him and he began to do a cat-like stretch. Marinette giggled as he settled back in her lap again, popping open one green eye to look at her.

"Good morning princess." He spoke softly. Marinette blushed, bringing her hands away from his face. "Did you have a nice rest?" He asked as he sat up and stretched.

"I-I did! T-Thank you and I-I'm sorry I was laying on you." Marinette scratched her cheek with a nervous chuckle.

"It's okay. I slept wonderful on your lap." He winked playfully at Marinette and she seemed to blush harder. They looked over at the couple in front of them and they were asleep, the two cuddled up together. "Should we wake them?" He asked, looking over to Marinette as he pulled the blanket off of them.

"We should- Adrien, wait." As Adrien was pulling the blanket off, Marinette's hand was getting pulled along with it. A stray string from the blanket had tangled around her little finger and Adrien stopped tugging, apologizing.

"Sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?" The string did dig into her skin, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine." Marinette held her pinky out as Adrien tried to undo the string tied around her finger. She watched as his hands worked on her, the thick silver band that went around his right hand's ring finger and the red string that was tangled around his pinky. "Adrien."

"Marinette?" He replied, glancing up at her. She pointed to his pinky and he stopped his moving, not having realized it earlier. He curled in his fingers except for his pinky, just like Marinette and pulled his hand away, noticing that the red string was tied around both of their fingers. "Would you look at that."

"It's like the red string of fate." Marinette spoke quietly.

"It probably means a good thing." Adrien couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips.

"Or something bad." Adrien looked up at Marinette, a small hurt expression flashing in his eyes as Marinette realized what she said. "N-Not that I mean it in a bad way! I-I mean, u-uh, it's just, I-I don't mind my red strings being tied to you. A-Actually, I've always wanted this..." Her voice trailed off as she spoke without thinking once again, her blush possessing her cheeks and she looked down at her lap sheepishly. Adrien blushed as well, gaping for words.

"R-Really? To be honest, I-I-"

"Attention all passengers, we are now arriving at St. Pancras International station." The small voice from the speaker continued, informing them of the time and proper procedures to collecting their luggage and how to disembark.

The two looked down at each other before looking down at their hands. "We should probably take these off." Marinette spoke quietly. She desperately wanted to know the rest of Adrien's sentence, but the blush that possessed both of their cheeks told them that the moment had been ruined and there was no going back to it.

"Yeah, we should." Adrien agreed quietly. His hand worked quickly on her pinky finger and unraveled it, the red string falling from her and dangling off his hand. He sat and began to unravel the string around his finger, she couldn't help but notice the intricate lines of the furrow between his eyes or the focus in his eyes.

The train came to a stop and Adrien had finally removed the string from his fingers, Alya and Nino waking up. There was small chat between all of them as the got off the train, meeting up with the rest of the class and Professor Bustier just outside the station.

"Alright class, it's about 11:30, while I and Principle Damocles go to the hotel and check everyone in, everyone has a thirty minutes lunch break." She passed by each group and handed a map to each of them. "30 minutes lunch and in an hour, we will be meeting at the Royal Opera House. I've circled in red where we will be meeting. Please arrive by 12:30."

Principle Damocles gave all students a list of information, including classmate numbers, teacher numbers and emergency numbers, along with the address of the hotel and other attractions we would be needing.

Marinette looked down at all the numbers, looking for a specific number. Adrien Agreste. As Adrien and Nino were shoulder deep into a map, Marinette grabbed Alya's arm and squealed quietly.

"His number is on here!" She whispered loudly. Alya laughed, pulling her arm out of Marinette's grasp before she pulled it out of her socket.

"All of our numbers are on there, actually." Alya teased. Marinette composed herself once she saw the map coming down, making eye contact with Adrien and she blushed, looking down at her shoes.

"There's this café nearby called Le Pain Quotidien. It's this Belgian restaurant that's pretty good apparently." Nino said, folding the map up.

"More macaroons? Awesome." Alya sang. Adrien gave a sigh as Alya looped her arm around her boyfriend and they took the lead, Marinette and Adrien following. The restaurant wasn't too far and they sat in a booth, Marinette and Adrien sitting on the same side, looking at the menu.

"Another bakery? Nathalie is going to kill me." Marinette giggled. They ordered from the menu, Marinette getting a mushroom omelet, Adrien a granola yogurt mix, and Alya and Nino getting a mixed plate to share.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad. I'm sure the walk to the theatre is going to burn off those carbs." She tried to cheer him up. Across the table, Alya and Nino were looking into Alya's phone and she looked up.

"You know what's a good way to burn some calories?" She asked with a smirk before Nino's eyes widened and tugged on Alya's sleeve.

"Alya, don't you dare." Alya laughed, looking at her boyfriend.

"What? You were the one bragging about it a couple days ago. I just thought it would be nice if I could share the information." Alya smiled, her smile growing into a smirk. Marinette was curious, but she knew better than to pry whenever Alya was like that.

Adrien, on the other hand, was blissfully oblivious.

"Really? What's the secret?" He asked. Nino almost choked on his juice and Alya elbowed him in the rib, silencing him before looking over at Adrien.

"Do you really wanna know?" Alya asked with a raised eyebrow. At this point, Marinette knew better.

"Adrien, don't humor her. Don't-"

"No, no, I really do want to know." Adrien said, looking towards Marinette. She gave a sigh and gave him a sympathetic look as he looked over at Alya.

"Sex." Adrien's jaw dropped and a blush flew up his neck and from ear to ear. Alya burst out laughing and Nino tried to contain his coughs. Marinette also had a blush on her face and tried to pretend she didn't know the rest of them.

The food came and they were able to keep their minds off of Alya's comment. Adrien ate his bowl of mixed fruit, granola and yogurt, but was still kind of hungry. He looked over at Marinette, placing his elbow onto the table and leaning into his open palm.

Adrien watched the way she would cut the cut the omelet with the knife and her fork neatly, stabbing her fork into the fluffy egg and bringing it up to her plump lips. He watched as her lips wrapped around the fork then removed it, chewing the food. She went in to cut another bite and before she was able to put it in her mouth, he directed the fork towards himself.

"A-Adrien?" She cried softly. He grinned, the fork still in his mouth. Marinette pulled the fork from Adrien's lips gently, pouting slightly. "If you wanted some, you could have just said so." Adrien glanced over at the couple across the table, the two oblivious to their own actions as the couple shared food with each other.

"What?" Adrien leaned in closer to her and he could notice her tense up. "They're doing it, so why can't we?" He gave her a surreptitious wink and Marinette gaped, a blush riding to her cheeks.

Adrien was feeling a lot more comfortable around Marinette, so much that he was letting his true self out. Although he does feel like Chat Noir is his alter ego, a whole other persona, he couldn't lie to himself – Chat Noir is the person he actually is.

"In hopes that Marinette likes you for who you are? Say Adrien, I'm huuuuungry!" Adrien had gone to the restroom after Plagg had almost bit a hole through Adrien's shirt. The boy gave a sigh.

"Sorry Plagg. The camembert is in my luggage bag and that's already been taken to the hotel." Plagg gave a dramatic sigh, pouting.

"Ask Marinette if she has a spare cookie or something? I know she has cookies in her purse." Adrien was about to respond but he stopped, eyeing the black kwami in front of him.

"How would you?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Plagg snickered. "We talked about this, we said no coming out in public." A knock on the door startled the two of them.

"Um, Adrien?" Adrien couldn't help the chuckle that slipped his lips. Plagg hid within Adrien's shirt and Adrien opened the door, leaning against the door frame.

"You called Princess?" He asked and Marinette couldn't help but chuckle.

"Did you get stuck in the toilet?"

"They didn't clean the kitty litter so..." His voice trailed off as he felt a nip on his shoulder and he realized what he was doing. Marinette almost snorted.

"Kitty litter? Let's go, before they leave us behind, silly kitty." She smiled and turned, leading the way towards the other two. Adrien's smile widened and he followed her, loving how she teased him back and loving how she didn't judge him at all.

After a walk down many roads and many wonderful sights, like parks and gardens full of flowers and many people. Before they arrived at the Royal Opera House, there was a man who was handing out roses. He gave one to Nino, telling him to give it to his beautiful girlfriend. Alya stammered and blushed, whispering something into his ear afterwards that made him wrap his arm around her waist, whispering something back. The man gave one to Adrien too, telling him to give it to Marinette.

Adrien turned and kneeled in front of Marinette. "A pretty flower for my beautiful princess." He held a hand to his chest and he gave a wink as he held out the rose and Marinette giggled, taking the rose from his hand and holding it to her chest.

"My prince, how you swoon me." Adrien practically gave a cat-like, shit eating grin and he stood, offering his arm to Marinette.

"Shall we?" Marinette giggled and hooked her arm around his.

"We shall." And the two of them continued forward, leaving behind a very confused Alya and Nino.

As the two arrived at the Opera house, Marinette couldn't stop laughing. "Did you see Alya's face though?" She asked, clenching her hand around her side. Adrien was laughing too, a red hue tinting his cheeks as he laughed.

"Priceless." He said, rubbing his finger across his nose and stepping closer to Marinette, holding the hand that held the rose. "But do I really make you swoon?" He asked with a smirk and Marinette laughed, a small blush forming on her cheeks as she pushed him away by his nose.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Adrien grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer, their noses almost touching.

"But satisfaction brings it back." Adrien whispered, the corner of his lips twitching with a smile.

"Oh?" Marinette whispered back. They exchanged their breathing, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Marinette swore she saw his eyes flicked down to her lips and they unconsciously parted, as if inviting him in.

"Adrihoney!" The two of them jumped and quickly put some space between them, a blush settling on both of their cheeks. They had come so far out of their shells, only to retreat by Chloé's appearance.

The blonde girl came bounding to Adrien, wrapping her arms around his neck and attempting to kiss him. Adrien chuckled nervously, pulling her off of him.

"Hi Chloé." He spoke quietly, trying to ignore her long story of having her father pick her up from the train station and off to a fancy restaurant.

"Oh and I saw Papa Agreste!" She smiled. Not only was Chloé a big fan of Adrien, but she was a close family friend – While Adrien had been home schooled, his mother always had a friend that would come over with her daughter.

Adrien always thought that the girl was pretty, but as soon as he saw her attitude, he was turned away. Chloé was always a trouble child, however when it came to Mama Agreste, Chloé would almost become an angel.

"He said he would be pulling you put of any activities tonight for a dinner. He said that Nathalie should have contacted you already." She flicked her hair and pulled out a pocket mirror from her purse to reapply her lipstick.

Adrien gave a quiet sigh, pulling his phone out of his pockets. Just then, he received a message from Nathalie, displaying the schedule for that night.

"What's wrong bro?" Nino asked as they finally joined them at the foot of the Opera house.

"I have a thing I have to go to later tonight." He mumbled.

"Aw what? Your old man is gonna make you do stuff even while you're on a field trip? What gives?" Nino was furious and Adrien shrugged.

"That's Gabriel Agreste for you." Adrien sighed. Marinette had stayed quiet the whole time, listening to the exchange between them. She was upset because she was hoping to spend more time getting to know Adrien or just being with him.

"Hello and welcome to the Royal Opera House, students from Collége Françoise Dupont. My name is Leanne and as of today, we are recruiting actors for our next piece, The Phantom of the Opera. You lucky students will get to help us with auditions, try out if you want, help us set up and see the magic of the Opera house!"

The director was a young, brunette who was full of smiles and lead the students with Professor Bustier and Principal Damocles. Inside the theatre, there were many people were standing around, holding papers, practicing lines and vocalizing.

"Wow, how cool is this?" Alya whispered to Marinette as they walked closer to the stage. "Could you imagine designing all the costumes for these characters?" Alya asked, knowing how to fire up her best friend. And Marinette obliged, squealing quietly.

"Each of you will be separated into different groups and help us with auditions. I'm hoping you all will have fun with us!" Leanne said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

“I don’t like him. Next!” Leanne let out a long sigh, running her hand down her face.

“B-But Miss, I barely said a line-“

“Nope! You’re talentless. Next!”

“Chloe, you can’t just determine actors based off of their looks. And it’s not like it’s going to matter anyways, because these men are auditioning for The Phantom. This is the character who is supposed to supposed to be deformed and ‘hideous’ to look at.” Leanne dropped her papers on the table before, Chloe, Leanne and one other sitting before the stage as one young man with a makeshift mask walked off with a sigh.

“Deformed and ‘hideous’ to look at?” Chloe snickered. “Someone call Nathanael!” She called out. Adrien, who was onstage prepping some of the background stage with Nino and Marinette, who was helping a designer with costumes, both turned to Chloe.

“Chloe!”

“That’s not nice to say!” Chloe huffed, offended by Marinette’s words, but then gasped excitedly and looked over at Adrien.

“Ooh, ooh, I know! Why don’t we have my Adrikins audition for the part?” Chloe’s face brightened and she turned to Leanne. “I’m sure he would be perfect for the part! My Adrikins is good at everything! Except, he’s not hideous to look at.” Chloe shot a wink to Adrien on the stage and he chuckled nervously, desperately wishing that Miss Leanne would not listen to her stupid antics.

“Adrien is a very skilled student. He excels when reading Shakespeare.” Professor Bustier spoke up behind Leanne. Leanne looked at her watch and then back at Professor Bustier and the rest of her actors going to audition.

“I suppose we can take a ten minute break and see what you kids can do.” Leanne sighed and Chloe cheered as the rest of the actors scattered. Adrien was trying to sneak off of the stage, when Chloe came up and latched onto his arm, dragging him out to center stage.

“Come on Adrikins, don’t be shy!” He laughed nervously, but he was internally cursing Chloe. Marinette huffed from her spot on the side of the stage, papers scattered around her as she was helping a designer with some costumes.

“I-I would really like to, but I kind of have to-“

“Wipe the stage away Adrikins!” Chloe said, handing him a script. Adrien wanted to refuse but he couldn’t refuse her. Not in front of everyone. Adrien took the script from her hands and Chloe clapped quickly, jumping off stage. Marinette watched as Adrien leafed through the script, the spotlight shining on him, making him look like a handsome angel. The heat of the spotlight made Adrien feel hot and uncomfortable, along with the many pairs of eyes that were staring at him. He rolled his head across his shoulders and his eyes caught a glance over at Marinette, who was watching him intently. With that, he smiled and put his script down.

“You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which ‘til now has been silent… Silent! I have brought you, that our passion may fuse and merge. In your mind you’ve already succumbed to me. Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me! Now, you are here with me. No second thoughts. You’ve decided… Decided! Past the point of no return. No backward glances… our games of make-believe are at an end! Past all thought of if or when. No use resisting…” His voice was a tone deeper, demanding and deathly attractive. Blinded by the spotlight, he was just looking aimlessly into the auditorium but his words rang deep within him and he started to turn to a person whom he felt his words were deemed to be directed to.

“Abandon thought and let the dream descend! What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desires unlock its door? What sweet seductions lie before us? Past the point of no return. The final threshold…” He reached out his hand towards Marinette, his eyes gleaming darkly and seductively. “What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no… Return!”

Marinette had been listening to his words the whole time and she realized something – He was right. Marinette had always liked Adrien, she could consider it a crush, but now? It was an irresistible and undeniable flame that she had succumbed to.

She let out a shaky breath she had been holding in, her heart pounding in her throat and drumming in her ears. With her breathing as a signal of mild acknowledgement, Adrien shot her a wink, before looking towards the shadow of a figure he saw sitting below the stage. Claps echoed along the auditorium and Adrien was snapped back to reality, his shyness taking over the better of him. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Whoa dude, that was awesome!” Nino went to Adrien and gave him a rough pat on the shoulder. “Who knew you’d be so great at acting!”

“That’s my Adrikins for you! Hey, you should let him take the role.” Chloe bugged Leanne and Professor Bustier had to step in.

“These shows go on for several weeks and up to a month. Surely, you wouldn’t want us to leave Adrien behind?” Professor Bustier hit the nail on the head and Chloe quickly declined and told Leanne that she could not keep Adrien.

The rest of the day went by and there were some roles that couldn’t be filled due to Chloe’s quick shoot down if she didn’t like the person. Adrien and Nino finished setting up the stage with a couple of the other boys and Marinette had gotten so caught up designing with the costume designer Shaun, that she didn’t notice whenever Professor Bustier had starting calling everyone up to go to the hotel for the afternoon.

“You know, you’re really good at designing.” Shaun told Marinette as they sat side by side on the floor with designs all over them.

“Thank you! I dream of becoming a fashion designer.” Marinette smiled.

“Well, you got the knack for it. Wanna stay here and become my assistant?” He teased and Marinette laughed.

“I would love to but I’m sure I have to talk this through with my parents.”

“Marinette?” Her head turned to the call of her name. Adrien was standing before them, Adrien seeming to purposely avoid looking at Shaun. “Professor Bustier said it’s time for us to go.”

“Aw. Well, I hope you take me up on that offer. If you do, you always know where to find me.” The designer gave Marinette a wink as she stood and brushed herself off with a giggle.

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind, Shaun. Thanks!” Marinette began to climb off the stage and Adrien had stayed behind just for a fraction of a second, sending a death glare over at the designer still sitting on the floor.

“Paws off. She’s mine.”

“So where are we going now?” Marinette asked as she sat in a seat in front of Nino and Alya. The class had been filed into a travel bus, Alya and Nino looking into a map.

“It looks like we’re going to Sir John Soane’s Museum.” Nino replied and Alya peeled herself away from the map to look into her phone.

“Eccentric 19th century collector’s home packed with classical sculptures, paintings and other curiosities.” Alya said, reading off of her phone.

“Well, it doesn’t sound too bad.” Marinette said, sitting facing forward.

“Speak for yourself.” Nino muttered. Marinette wished she could as she looked over at the empty seat beside her – Seconds after the two of them stepped out of the opera house, Nathalie and Adrien’s bodyguard were waiting to pick him up.

“Sorry Marinette, I’m going to have to leave you. Will you be alright for a couple hours to yourself?” He asked. Adrien hated himself for listening to his father, for thinking for a fraction of a second that his father would let him leave the country for a moment of peace.

“D-Don’t worry, I’ll be fine!” Marinette stammered, flushed by his concern. “I’ll just tag along closely to Alya and Nino when they aren’t making out.” They both shared a laugh but Adrien sighed, apologizing again. “It’s okay, it’s not like you’re leaving me for the whole trip.”

“I… I hope that won’t be the case.” He gave Marinette a sympathetic smile and apologized yet again, before being ushered into a car by Nathalie.

Adrien’s rest of the day was a photoshoot in the Jubilee Gardens in front of the London Eye. “More publicity.” Nathalie had stated. Between shots, Adrien would watch as the London Eye turned in the sky, watching as the baby blue skies slowly changed pink, his eye catching on a couple that was sitting in one of the gondolas, snuggled together and watching the setting sun.

Adrien hoped that Marinette was doing well without him, hoping that by now, they would all be in the hotel, eating dinner. Adrien was so distracted with his thoughts regarding Marinette that a loud explosion in the River Thames startled him out of his skin almost. Many people screamed and started running, water dropping everywhere around them with the large explosion from the river. A dark laugh and a shadow rose from the sudden vortex that had now formed in the River Thames.

“You fools simply judge by appearances. You wouldn’t know talent if it bit you in the behind!” Adrien focused in on the figure floating above the vortex, seeing a man in all black with a cap, a purple mask covering his eyes in the shape of a butterfly.

“Phantom, I am Papillon. These people don’t appreciate true talent when they see it. In exchange for people knowing your true talent, I give you this power.”

“My pleasure Papillon.” The Phantom growled happily. “London is truly a stupid place. London always gets destroyed in films, now it’s time for the real thing.” The Phantom laughed and out of his cape he pulled a cane out of his cape, pointing up to the skies. Thunder rocketed through the orange-pink skies and they suddenly turned gray, rain pouring down and sending everyone scattering everywhere for cover.

“An akuma in London?” Adrien was hidden in the shade of a tree, everyone else still running to the nearest cover. Plagg refused to come out of hiding in Adrien’s shirt due to the downpour. “Plagg, transform me!” Adrien welcomed the tightfitting suit of leather around him and he opened his eyes as Chat Noir, his catlike vision allowing him to see in the dark atmosphere the Phantom had created.

“Have you considered how you’re going to capture the akuma and cleanse it? May I remind you, you hold the miraculous of destruction, not creation.” Plagg inquired from the back of Chat’s mind and he shrugged.

“Maybe I can just use my cataclysm on it and destroy it.” Chat smirked and he could see Plagg face palm in his mind’s eye.

“Why don’t you try calling Ladybug?” Chat scoffed.

“There’s no way. She’s at home, safe, at Paris.” Plagg snickered and Chat stepped out from the shadow of his tree, using his baton to extend him towards the London Eye, sitting on the centerpiece of the now dim Ferris wheel. “Paw-don me, monsieur, but you just ruined my purr-fect day.” Chat gave his signature smirk.

“Black cats are very unlucky. I should dispose of such unlucky things.” The Phantom growled, pointing his cane towards Chat, bringing in a freezing chill to the downpour, causing golf ball sized hail flying towards Chat Noir. “Give me your miraculous, you naughty feline! Or else I’ll bring all natural disasters to center in to London!” Chat dodged the hail, the hail causing damage to the Ferris wheel.

“You don’t have Ladybug, so without her power, any damage that is caused will remain.” Plagg cursed in the back of Chat’s mind.

“You think I don’t know that Plagg?” Chat used his baton to extend away from the London Eye, towards the open park. The Phantom followed, the vortex of water that had been in the Thames was now rising out of the water, the winds it was producing making the London Eye sway. The trees all around him swayed haphazardly in the wind, leaves and branches ripping off of the trunks and flying towards the vortex.

Just as Chat touched ground, a tree branched zipped by him, swiping his cheek with a nice gash that ran across his cheek. In the cold rain, Chat could feel the warm blood running down his cheek as he cursed, keeping his eyes open not only for the Phantom, but any more stray branches.

The Phantom settled several yards across from the distracted cat, lifting his cane in the air before bringing it down to the ground, sending a crack from in front of the Phantom’s feet towards the distracted black cat.

“Look out!” But Plagg’s warning had come too late. The ground shook with the magnitude of a great earthquake, Chat unable to keep his balance as the ground began to break open at his feet. Sirens rang in Chat’s mind. “Pull back Adrien! We need Ladybug’s help!” Chat used his baton to push onto the nearest roof and ran, going towards dark clouds, a laugh rising from behind him.

“You can run, but you can’t hide forever, black cat.” The Phantom called out to Chat’s retreating figure.

“Damn it all.” Chat cursed as he ran across roofs and between buildings. He swiped his thumb upwards on his baton, the screen lighting up with the Ladybug’s face on the screen. He continued running, expecting the call to decline but when he heard the sounds of a pickup, he stopped, looking down at his baton.

“My lady?” He asked and a smile appeared on his face as he saw his wonderful Ladybug appear on the screen. It was only an hour’s difference between Paris and London, so it seemed a bit odd to him that his lady was out on patrol so early in the evening, but he was nonetheless happy that she picked up.

“Chat? What are you doing? Is something the matter?” Concern was evidently laced in her words.

“Ah, yes, there is a paw-sibility that I made need your assistance…” Thunder rumbled in the skies above and the two visibly flinched. He glanced back at his lady and he noticed she was looking at him rather attentively.

“Chat? Is that a Ferris wheel that was in the background?” She asked and he chuckled nervously.

“Well you see…”

“Chat. Where are you?” Ladybug asked.

“Um…”

“Chat.”

“London.” Silence.

“You mean London, London?”

“London in the United Kingdom, London.” She gave a chuckle of disbelief.

“Where are you?” She asked.

“Going towards Big Ben.” Chat was still as confused when she answered the call.

“Alright. I’ll be there in five.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize ahead of time

Ladybug couldn’t believe it, both she and Chat Noir were in London. 

Marinette and the rest of the class had finally made it back to the hotel as the sun started to set. Marinette had said she was going to shower before she met Alya and Nino downstairs for dinner. When she arrived in the room, she noticed that the room was a two bedroom suite, a small living in between the two rooms. 

She had gone into her bedroom and looked out the window, expecting to see the pink skies when instead she was greeted by a rumble of thunder and an ominously dark sky.

“Marinette.” Tikki came out of Marinette’s purse, floating to the window and putting her small hands to the window. “There’s danger outside…” The small kwami said, evidently worried. Marinette nodded and transformed into Ladybug. 

Almost seconds after, Ladybug’s yoyo started to ring, notifying her of a call from the one and only Chat Noir. 

Now, she was zipping across the dark skies of London, towards the infamous clock tower, the rain hitting her hard in the face but her armor keeping her figure dry. She landed on the roof of a building surrounding the large clock tower, seconds after, she heard the sounds of another pair of feet land behind her. 

“Fancy meeting you here, my Lady.” Ladybug turned, it was difficult to see the black cat as any light that was cast wasn’t traveling at all. “What brings you to London?” He asked, coming closer to her, his hair sticking to his face as the rain poured around them. 

"A family vacation. What about you?" Ladybug asked him. 

"A class field trip. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Chat asked. She looked up at his shadowed green eyes and she looked away, instantly feeling guilty that she didn't tell him.

"I didn't want to worry you. I thought you'd be able to handle Paris on your own for a weekend. Besides, if I would have told you, I feel like you would have followed me to the ends of the earth." He shrugged. 

"Well, you're not wrong." He mumbled, moving some hair that was beginning to stick to her forehead to the side. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, looking up at him. 

"I didn't want to bother you with my mortal issues." She let out a sigh. 

"Chat..." She was about to start scolding him when a loud rumble of thunder struck the top of Big Ben, making the clock tower shake as a figure appeared in the light provided by the lightning. 

"I see you've brought a pest." The Phantom was floating before them, an evil smirk on his face. 

"My lady, run!" The Phantom rose his cane into the sky before pointing it to the two, sending a wave of hail at them. Chat blocked it by spinning his baton with enough force to stop the hail before running to catch up with Ladybug. 

"Chat, fill me in." Ladybug called over the loud rain. 

"He can cause disasters. He's the one who caused the sudden darkening of the skies, the thunder, the wind and the rain. He can fly and he has a cane and that mask. I feel like his mask holds the akuma though." Chat told her as they ran towards the end of the building. 

"You can run all you want but nothing will ever get you away from me." He laughed darkly and a large gust of wind blew them both back towards him. Even with the armor, Ladybug was the lighter one of the two, and she was lifted off the ground. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and brought her back down to ground and she looked up at Chat, his baton extended and anchored into a roof shingle. 

"Sorry to be the bearer of un-fur-tunate news, but I'm the only one that can sweep you off your feet." He gave Ladybug a teasing wink and Ladybug gave a chuckle. 

"Thanks kitty." She unraveled her yoyo around her waist and she swung and latched to a light pole. "Hang on." Chat nodded and he unhooked his baton from the roof shingle, swinging against the wind away from the Phantom. 

The Phantom angered, the thunder in the skies up above growing louder.   
"Such a peculiar event, both Ladybug and Chat Noir are in London." The Papillon was intrigued that both of them were in London, an evil smile growing along his face. "Phantom, while you destroy the rest of London, get me two things. Ladybug and Chat Noir, if you can get me their miraculouses, I will give you unlimited power." The Phantom scoffed. 

"Unlimited power... I am no pawn of yours." The Phantom spat and Papillon narrowed his eyes, Phantom receiving an electric shock. 

"You do as I say or I will force you to do as I say, understood?" The Phantom was hesitant to reply but did, leaving Papillon somewhat content and cutting their conversation. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir were standing on the top most gondola of the shaking London Eye, looking at the damage dealt around the city. The downpour had caused the Thames to overflow and fill the nearby streets. 

"There's so much damage." Ladybug said worriedly. The water vortex that had risen from the River Thames when Chat had first encountered the Phantom was running along the other side of the river, bringing floods. Tree branches were strewn everywhere and in some places, the ground was started to fall apart. "Natural disasters? Bringing London to it's end?" 

“It brings up the question as to why Papillion is here. A strange coincidence, isn’t it?" Ladybug met Chat’s green eyes and turned towards the direction of the hotel. She hoped that Adrien was somewhere safe while Chat was hoping the same regarding Marinette. 

“We should help everyone to higher ground. Getting caught up in the flood was be dangerous.” Chat nodded as he looked down at the flooded London streets. They had quickly become rapids and carried anything with them, chairs and tables, including cars. 

“Let’s split up.” Ladybug turned to look at Chat’s back now, the feelings Marinette had for Chat biting at her. Without thinking, she slipped her hand in his. He looked down at his hand before looking up at her questionably. 

“Be safe.” Ladybug whispered. Chat stared at her features, wishing she could kiss the girl behind the mask. 

“Always.” He cracked a soft smile and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, bringing her hand to his lips and kissed her hand softly. “See you soon.” Chat’s hand slipped out of hers and he extended his baton, going back towards the Big Ben clock tower. Ladybug decided she would go check up in the direction of the hotel her class was staying at. 

“Help!” Came a cry from a female voice as Ladybug zipped towards the Corinthia. She stopped, looking towards the sounds of the voice. Chloé Bourgeois. Ladybug went to her, water at her knees. 

“Are you okay?” Ladybug asked as she pulled her out of the water and to higher ground. 

“No! My hair is all wet and my designer clothes are soaked! It’s dry clean only!” Chloé huffed. Ladybug rolled her eyes and considered dropping her in the rising water. 

“Ladybug!” She turned to the sound of her name and saw the owner of the Ladyblog standing behind  the blonde, phone in hand, recording, Nino at her side. “Why are you London? Is Chat here? Who’s watching Paris?” Alya asked quickly. Ladybug gave a nervous chuckle, ignoring her questions for the moment. 

“Alya, I need a favor of you, tell everyone to move to higher ground. Can you do that for me?” Alya’s sparkled as she got a mission for her favorite super hero. 

“Well, you heard the Ladybug! Everyone go to higher ground!” Nino called out for her. Just as they were about to move up the stairs, Alya grabbed Nino’s arm and Ladybug’s wrist. 

“But wait,” She said to Ladybug and looked back at Nino. “Marinette is still in her room.” Ladybug almost cringed. 

“What floor is she staying in? I can stop by her window and let her know to go up to higher ground." Alya told her what floor that her normal counterpart was staying and she waved the two upstairs before zipping out towards the Thames. She was sure that whenever the akuma is gone, Marinette would place herself along with the rest of the crowd. 

"Everything okay?" Chat Noir had met up with Ladybug on top of the London Eye as it swayed in the horrible winds. 

"Yes, everything's fine." She mumbled. "You know, I've always thought that London would be quite beautiful. I'd actually like to come and sit in one of the gondolas during the sunset." Ladybug sighed as she looked at the partially destroyed city before her. 

"We have to get this done and over with." Chat said. 

"I couldn’t have said it any better myself." The two turned to see the Phantom floating before them. "I think it's time that I take the spotlight." The Phantom rose his cane up to the sky, a purple jet of light shooting straight into the skies. The clouds split apart for the ray and closed again, Ladybug looking to the Phantom warily. 

"What did you do?" She asked him. The Phantom gave a dark chuckle. 

"It's time for the finale. I think it would be best to go out with a 'boom', don't you think?" There was a rumble that shook the ground and the ferris wheel. Ladybug looked up at the clouds and they split apart once again, showing off a monstrous sized rock. "With an out of this world exit!"

"A meteor?" Chat cried. 

"Give me your miraculouses and I'll consider sparing you your lives." The Phantom extended his hand towards the two of them. Although the feeling of impending doom was growing extensive, Ladybug wouldn't back down. 

"Not an option Phantom!" Ladybug called to him. The Phantom narrowed his eyes at the two of them, clenching his fist. 

"Fine! Then you will end up like the rest of this stupid city, buried in rubble! But your miraculouses will be mine!" The meteor slowly lowered through the clouds and Ladybug looked at Chat. 

"What are we going to do, my Lady?" Chat asked, worry lining his words. Ladybug looked up at the meteor before clenching her fist. 

"I didn't come to vacation in London to have it destroyed by that Papillion." She spat, glancing over at the Phantom. "Chat, we have to get rid of that meteor. It's rock so using cataclysm will turn it to dust before it can destroy all of London. I'll stall the Phantom." Chat clenched his fists with a nod and was about to leave, but stopped, cupping Ladybug's cheek. 

"Be careful." Ladybug smiled. 

"Always." Chat smirked and they went their separate ways. Although their suits protected them from being wet aside from their hair, Ladybug could feel the cold seeping into her bones. Fear was starting to grip at her, biting her stomach, but she shook it away. "Sorry to cut you short of your act Phantom, but we aren't going to let you have your way!" The Phantom growled. 

"You will curse the day that you did not do all that the Phantom asked from you!" The Phantom charged at Ladybug with his cane and dodged it while Chat Noir jumped from roof to roof to get closer to the meteor. Chat noticed that ferris wheel was running, however much more faster than usual. He thought that with the momentum of the spinning wheel, he could propel himself towards the meteor and use his cataclysm. 

Phantom noticed this and used his cane to summon a hail storm towards Ladybug, hoping that will entertain her long enough for him to go after Chat. Ladybug had to deflect the balls of ice with her yoyo. 

Just as Chat was about to get his leap ready, the gondola he was standing on shook, making Chat look back, barely having enough time to avoid the cane that was swung at him. It became a game of cat and mouse, where Chat was ironically the mouse as Ladybug came to assist him. As the Chat jumped from gondola to gondola, she threw her yoyo at the unsuspecting Phantom, pulling him down to a gondola before her. 

“Chat, do it now!” Ladybug called out to him up above. 

“Cataclysm!” The black, rustic magic started to form into Chat’s clawed hand and with the momentum of the Phantom’s fall, he extended his baton and practically vaulted into the sky. Chat got up to level with the meteor and swiped his hand across it, the black magic seeping into the rock and shattering it to dust. 

Ladybug heaved a sigh of relief as the dust fell before them, not noticing the Phantom rising behind her. 

“It’s over.” The Phantom whispered darkly as he was going to attack Ladybug from behind but his cane hit hard against the sound of metal as Chat had made it on time to protect his lady.  

The two began a baton versus cane battle,  metal clashing against metal as Chat tried to reach for the mask. Ladybug moved to another gondola,  calling out her lucky charm,  providing her with some very heavy stage curtains.  

“Guess it's time to close the curtains on this show!” Chat called. Even in the middle of the heat of a battle, Chat was still able to provide his crappy puns. 

The fight between Chat and the Phantom went on, until a strong gust of wind almost knocked Ladybug off the gondola, her balance severely hindered by the stage curtains. 

"My lady!" 

“Look out!” Plagg shouted as Chat’s attention had been diverted from the Phantom. Seeing a chance, the Phantom took a swing, making impact with Chat’s head, knocking him out cold.  

Ladybug’s heart froze as she saw Chat fall limp, feeling the blow to her head herself, however dulled due to the adrenaline coursing through her body.  The curtains slipped from her hands and off the gondola. The gondola she was standing on was just above the one Chat and the Phantom were standing on,  so by a chance of luck,  the curtains knocked down the Phantom. 

Ladybug quickly went to him and removed his mask, stomping on it and quickly cleansing the akuma and allowing her magic to fix literally all of London, bringing the black skies to the last twilight. 

Ladybug’s magic went to Chat, fixing any superficial injuries he had sustained. Ladybug was quick to get to him, bringing him off the gondolas and onto the ground. 

“Chat, Chat.” She shook his figure gently,  desperately as she quietly begged for him to wake. The pain was beginning to increase,  it was like an excruciating migraine that she was beginning to make her feel faint, but she shook away the feeling. “Wake up Chat, please...” He felt cold and looked pale and she was beginning to believe that she was going to lose him. 

The magic coursed through Chat’s veins, his injuries feeling warmth as they were slowly getting healed.  All he could remember was the image of his lady almost falling, before things went dark. 

Chat felt cold, freezing although he was dry. He began to notice that there was a warmth growing on him, holding him and welcoming him. He rose his heavy arm, holding the warmth closer to him. His eyes fluttered open, focusing on a figure leaning over him. 

“My Lady?” Her head jerked up,  looking at the slit eyes starting down at her. The feeling of horror and loss had immediately dispersed within Ladybug’s stomach as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Thank goodness!” She cried, quietly sobbing. Chat was surprised by her sudden embrace, but accepted it, inhaling her scent. “I was so afraid… I thought… I had lost you.” Her voice was soft and broken, fear had settled in and she couldn’t stop the tears that pricked her cheeks and affected her voice. 

“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t anticipating the blow.” Ladybug slowly help Chat sit up. “I just couldn’t have you hurt, so I-“ Ladybug had had enough of his talking and pressed her lips against his, silencing him. Chat was more than surprised but slowly melted into the kiss, temporarily forgetting his pain. 

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, you stupid cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, I KNOW. I'M CRYING TOO


	13. Chapter 13

“You were in the shower the whole time? And you fell asleep?” Alya crossed her arms and hummed suspiciously at her best friend. Marinette was sitting in her and Adrien’s hotel room living room, Alya and Nino looking down at Marinette. 

Marinette had barely made it on time to take a quick shower, put on some pajamas and open the door that Alya was banging on. Ladybug had left Chat Noir after his promise to contact her that night and that he would take care of himself. Marinette could still remember the cold of his body, yet the warmth of his lips. She unconsciously bit her lip, remembering the event that had happened in her bedroom several weeks ago. 

“I got it.” Alya snapped her fingers in realization. “You were taking care of yourself, weren’t you?” She wiggled her eyebrows at Marinette, which Nino then decided that the environment was too awkward to be around and dismissed himself to his room when Marinette’s eyes widened. 

“A-Alya! What the hell?” Marinette asked as she closed the door Nino just left through. Alya laughed from the couch, wiping her eyes. 

“I knew it! The blush and your facial expression said it! You were shaving, weren’t you? Going to shave your legs? Freshening up the downtown?” 

“Alya Césaire!” Marinette cried. 

“I mean, I know you’re sharing a hotel room The Adrien Agreste, but I can’t believe you’re going to make the first move… or maybe you want him to do the first move.” Alya’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “Girl, are you wearing cute underwear? Is it matching? It has to be matching.” Marinette gasped loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Alya, I can’t believe you.” She said despite the blush on her face. 

“Just, whatever you two do, just try to keep it quiet.” Alya winked as she exited her room and across the hall.

“Speak for yourself!” Marinette retorted loud enough for her to hear. She heard her laugh and the door started to open again. “What, you act like I don’t know your personal life, I know what you and Nino do and-“ Marinette’s voice trailed off as she realized who it was at the door. 

“Hey.” 

“A-Adrien, u-uh, um, w-welcome home! I-I mean, it’s not home, b-but since we’re staying here it’s kinda like home so, I, uh…” Marinette felt like such a fool, blurting out all that stuff about Alya in front of Adrien, but he didn’t seem to have noticed. He stumbled into the living room and Marinette rushed to his side, helping him steady himself, her unease disappearing. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled as Marinette helped him to his room. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. He waved his hand in so-so manner before making it to his bed to lie on his back. 

“I got… hit with a tree branch during that storm. My head’s just hurting pretty bad.” Now that Adrien mentioned it, Marinette was starting to feel some pain too. She was hoping Chat was taking care of himself, but she would have to hear from him later that night. 

“Do you need anything?” Marinette asked softly as she sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at him worriedly. 

“Can you help me into the restroom? I want to see if a hot shower can relieve the pain.” Marinette looked him over, noticing how his hair was like a golden halo around his head, an angel of perfection. She nodded and helped him sit up slowly, taking him to the bathroom. She helped him sit on the closed toilet, him letting out a sigh. 

“Anything else?” Marinette asked a she brought close some towels. Adrien hummed quietly, before looking up at her with a small smirk. 

“Help me undress?” Marinette’s mouth gaped and a blush pooled her face.

“Your injury must not be that bad if you can joke around like that Adrien Agreste!” She grabbed a small hand towel that was rolled up on the sink counter and threw it at him, Adrien laughing as it hit his chest. “Bye.” She huffed and stormed out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

“Well aren’t you the cheeky one.” Plagg asked, coming out from Adrien’s shirt. “First, Ladybug kisses you then you mercilessly asked Marinette to undress you. Make up your mind, would ya?” Adrien chuckled, closing up the drain for the sink and filling it up with steamy water.

“Have a bath, you deserve it.” Adrien said, looking towards the water bath he made. Plagg was usually hesitant around water but there was no hesitation as the warmth hit him. Adrien filled up his bathtub the same, sinking into the warm water up to his nose. 

The heat of the water was seeping into his bones, relaxing the tense in his muscles, making the throbbing in his head somewhat gentler. Adrien’s lips let our a sigh underwater, greeted by bubbles. He breathed in the humidity through his nose, the smell of the soap provided by the hotel, relaxing completely. 

Although he was relaxed, his heart wasn’t at ease. Plagg had been right, Ladybug kissed him and he was flirting with Marinette. He can’t deny the feelings he had for Marinette were growing stronger – she didn’t judge him for actions, just played along with him. Her stutters were beyond adorable and her body was more than- Adrien stopped his train of thought right there, before his body could begin reacting to his thoughts. 

Ladybug, however… She said she liked someone else. But whenever Chat had woken up, she was clinging onto him desperately, her words were broken and she had tears streaming down her eyes. She was sending him mixed signals and he didn’t know how to interpret any of it. 

Could Adrien tell Marinette that he liked her, even though he was in love with someone else? Adrien was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the knocking on the bathroom door. 

“Adrien? Are you okay?” Marinette was starting to get worried something might have happened to Adrien while he was bathing. She had left him bathing to go downstairs and get something to eat for the both of them. Considering the hotel had seven stories, the dining area wasn’t that occupied. 

When Marinette returned with warm food and pain killers, she found that Adrien was still in the bathroom, silence on the other side of the door.   
Naturally, Marinette began to freak out. “What if he fell asleep? What if he drowned! Oh my god, oh my god, what do I do? D-Do I go in there? B-But he’s gonna be naked…” Marinette was about to quickly rap her knuckles on the door again when she noticed the door knob turned, the door opening to reveal a half covered Adrien. A blush ran through her immediately and she found herself admiring his bare chest. 

“See something you like?” He asked, posing for her. Marinette stammered for words and crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. 

“A-As if!” But internally, she was screaming. Marinette turned in a mechanical way, pretty much against her own will, to the living room and robot-walked out of his bedroom. “I-I got food if you want some!” She called, sneaking a peek back at him. When she saw that Adrien had been watching her the whole time, she jumped and flushed, running across the living room to her room.

Marinette tossed herself on her bed, rolling back and forth, holding back the huge squeal she wanted to let out. Tikki popped out from under a pillow, giggling at Marinette. 

“So, did you save Adrien?” Tikki asked. 

“Tikki, don’t talk about it!” Marinette groaned, shoving her face into a pillow. 

“You should go take care of him! Remember, he’s hurt!” Marinette groaned once again and she rolled of the bed, going out of her room and across the living room to knock on Adrien’s door. 

“Are you okay in there?” Marinette called. The door opened, revealing an Adrien with a baggy clothing, a t-shirt and some sweatpants. His hair still had droplets of water in it, tainting his white shirt see through. “Dinner is on the table.”

“That’s good, I’m starving.” The two went to the kitchenette, sitting at the small dining room table where Marinette had set up the food. A lamb stew that smelled delicious and a salad. Adrien looked down at his food, surprise lacing his features and Marinette noticed. 

“Oh my god, your diet regime. I completely forgot, I’m so sorry!” Marinette mentally face-palmed herself as she remember that Adrien is supposed to be on a strict eating diet due to his figure. 

“Marinette, it’s-“

“No, no, no, it’s okay, don’t worry, I’ll go get you something new.” The two had already sat, Marinette across the table from Adrien. She began to stand, chuckling at her own stupidity. “I’m such a dummy!” She laughed and Adrien quickly grabbed her wrist, making her look down at him. 

“Mari, it’s okay. I’ll eat it, now sit.” His voice was firm and… and seductive as he told her to sit, letting go of her wrist.

“Oh.” A small blushed creeped across Marinette’s cheeks as she sat. “Okay.” She spoke quietly. She watched as Adrien picked a small spoonful of soup, bringing it to his mouth. She watched as his jaw extended and closed, how it clenched as he chewed and swallowed. 

“Oh.” Adrien looked down at his food and Marinette visibly cringed. 

“Is it that bad?” Marinette asked quietly. He shook his head, looking up at her with childlike sparkling eyes. 

“It’s great!” Adrien began chowing down. Marinette giggled at his enthusiasm and began to eat some food herself.

They are in silence, the two of them enjoying their food, but stealing glances at each other every so often. Adrien liked the way her downcast eyes made her eyelashes fan out override her cheek bones, her midnight blur hair, he just noticed, weren’t in their usual pigtails. It was let loose, still humid on her shoulders. 

“You should let your hair down more often.” Marinette looked up at him curiously. 

“What?” Adrien jumped, not realizing he had spoken his thoughts out loud. 

“O-Oh, I said you should let you hair down more often. It… It really suits you.” His ears were tinged pink and Marinette also dropped her spoon. 

“O-Oh, u-um, you thanks? I mean, t-thank you.” An awkward silence filled up the room until they finished dinner. Even though housekeeping would pick up any plates or trays, Marinette still washed them, with Adrien’s insistence of help.

“Drink these.” Marinette held two white pills in her hands, a cup of water in the other. “Pain killers.” 

“You’re my life saver.” Adrien groaned, downing the pills with some water. Adrien leaned in and gave her kiss on the cheek, without thinking. When his lips made contact with skin, the two froze. 

“U-Uh…” 

“Mari, I-“ Marinette shushed him. 

“Don’t… Just don’t say anything.” Marinette whispered. Her heart was pounding in her throat and in her ears, as she slowly pulled away from him. “Good night, Adrien.” She whispered, her eyes were a shade darker as she retreated to her room. 

Adrien was having troubles swallowing. Was he even breathing? He couldn’t tell. He kissed Marinette’s cheeks on accident – well, he wanted to do it and he assumed his inner cat made him do it. He was shocked in himself, but glad he didn’t. However, he didn’t know how to interpret her reaction. 

The two of them had frozen due to the unexpected action but her eyes were sparkling. Could it be that Marinette liked him, but she was afraid to show so?

Marinette closed her door behind her, leaning on it and sliding all the way down. She put her hand to where Adrien kissed her cheek and she started squealing, kicking her feet. Tikki had been watching from the bed the whole time, coming to float beside Marinette, in a storm of giggles. 

“Tikki, did you see that? He kissed me! He actually kissed me! I’m never washing this cheek again.” Mariette said, cupping the place where he kissed her. Tikki continued laughing, ushering Marinette into bed.  
Marinette jumped into her bed and grabbed the marker from the night stand, plopping down with a happy sigh. Time to see if the kitty was okay. 

“You up, silly kitty?” This is what Adrien was waiting for, to war from his lady. He smiled as the pink ink flourished on his arm. Adrien un-lidded his green marker with his teeth and swiped his fingers across his arms, prepping to write. 

“Stayed up for you, my lady.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better. I was provided some pain killers after an amazing dinner and a hot bath.” Marinette gave a sigh of relief. “How about you? It’s not as bad right?” 

“It bearable. I do wish you had been more careful… Even though it was my fault you got injured.”

“My lady, don’t blame yourself. You are my top priority, you are what makes me, me.” 

“Sweet talking won’t get you anywhere kitty.” 

“Not even a cuddle or two?~” She could partially imagine his smirk right now. 

“I’ll consider it.”

“Maybe a kiss or two?”

“Chat.”

“Or maybe you’d prefer that I-“ Adrien stopped writing. Thoughtlessly flirting with Ladybug isn’t what he intended on doing. He was thinking about Marinette while writing. Ladybug was a whole different person and the kiss they shared, he didn’t know what to think. 

“Chat?” 

“My lady, I apologize.” 

“It’s okay, are you okay?” 

“Yes, I am. My lady?”

“Yes kitty?”

“The kiss you gave me… How should I interpret it?” Marinette remained silent for a moment. She continued drawing ellipses to notify Chat that she was still there, only thinking. 

“It was relief. Happiness, that you were okay. Did I do it just to make you silence? Yes, but part of me started to believe that I was going to lose you. That… It struck fear into me. I can’t lose you Chat.” Adrien’s heart fluttered with her words. 

“My lady?”

“I can’t exist without you Chat Noir. I need you.”

“Is this how you’re confessing to me?” Marinette blushed. 

“You silly kitty.” Adrien smiled. She didn’t say “no”. 

“But my lady, what about the boy you liked?” 

“I don’t know Chat… Things are developing with him too and-“ Her writing was swiped before she finished. 

“I have something I need to confess too, my lady.”

“Yes kitty?”

“There’s… There’s someone who has caught my attention too.” Marinette already had an idea that she was the one that Chat was crushing on. He loved Ladybug and he liked Marinette. If he liked both sides of her, she could probably reveal herself… Marinette shook her head. A dangerous thought. “So what do you want to do?” 

“Let’s see how things play out. How does that sound?” Adrien was skeptical. Ladybug was now claiming to need him, but what about Marinette? She’s brought out the real side of him and she didn’t judge him. Marinette wasn’t chopped liver. 

“Sounds okay. I’m heading to bed, my lady.” 

“Good night kitty.”

“Sweet dreams my lady.” Adrien could barely keep his eyes open any longer, capping his marking and passing out. 

Marinette, equally as tired with the new turn of events, capped her marker and fell asleep. 

“You think they’re going to find out soon?” 

“It’s hard to say. He’s as dense as a log.”

“You’d be surprised. That's the mystery of magic." 

“I can’t believe he hasn’t noticed yet.” 

“We can’t say – it’s for their safety, the safety of their family and friends too.” A sigh. 

“I know. Part of me just…”

“Wishes they could be together?” A small silence. 

“Yeah… Camembert?”

“I’d prefer a cookie, thank you though.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to explore London!

"I'm coming in! You two better be decent by the time I come in!" Alya called loudly from outside Marinette and Adrien's hotel room. Alya opened the door and poked her head in, looking around mischievously, only to find Adrien and Marinette sitting at the dining room table, eating breakfast. Marinette semi-glared at Alya who was coming in with Nino and Adrien was confused.

"Why would I be indecent? There's a girl here." Adrien spoke up, before sticking a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Unbelievable." Alya said, knowing already that the two of them did nothing last night.

"Believe it or not, my Adrien is a gentleman." Nino said and Alya scoffed, joining them at the table. Marinette offered them breakfast and they declined, having already eaten breakfast.

"Dude, what happened to your neck?" Adrien pointed with her fork over to Nino's neck, just above his collarbone.

"Bro."

"Did you get it injured yesterday?" Alya snickered and Marinette shook her head.

"That, my dear Adrien, is a hickey." Alya said, patting a red faced Adrien on the shoulder mockingly. "Surely, you've had one before?" Adrien shook his head sheepishly and Nino smirked, knowing what his girlfriend was going with this.

"W-What kind of person do you take me for, Alya?" She acted surprised.

"No?" An impish grin spread across some her face. "No worries, I'm sure Mari could help you with that." Marinette almost spit out the juice she was drinking.

"Alya!" Marinette cried, as red as Adrien while Alya and Nino laughed.

After breakfast was done with, the floor headed down to the hotel lobby to meet Professor Bustier for today's plans.

"For today, we will be museum hopping. In a few minutes, I'll be handing out a pamphlet that includes the top ten museums of London you may visit." She began to hand one pamphlet to each group. "Your task for today, go to at least three of the ones off that list."

Marinette hovered closer to Adrien ad he opened the pamphlet. "The British Museum, V&A, Natural History Museum, Science Museum, the National Gallery, Tate Modern, National Maritime Museum, the Design Museum, London Transport Museum and the Imperial Was Museum." Marinette gasped.

"Can we go to the Design Museum?" Marinette asked excitedly. Fashion design was Marinette's life and she had heard of this museum before. Adrien chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Sure." He smiled. "But we have to choose two more. How about... V&A and the National Maritime?" Marinette hummed, looking at the pamphlet and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Marinette smiled. Adrien smiled back and they admired each other, when a clearing of a throat took their attention away.

"Excuse me." They looked to the girl in front of them. "Just for this field trip, will you be this close with my Adrikins. Once we get back home, you stay away, you cat lady." Chloé pointed a threatening finger at Marinette and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Even if I'm a cat lady, I know one cat who will stay with me." Chloé crossed her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Chat Noir." Chloé gasped.

"If anything, Chat would be with me." Adrien hummed.

"What do you think Adrien?" The two of them said, looking towards the male between them.

"I believe Chat would rather be with Marinette." Adrien pointed to the midnight blue haired girl and she put her hands to her hips.

"Ha!" Marinette looked over at Chloé with a mocking laugh. "Take that." Chloé huffed and stomped her foot, turning away.

"Whatever. Adrikins is mine though."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Marinette spoke, hooking her arm around Adrien's. "Shall we go Adrikins?" She asked with the sweetest of voices. Adrien gave a smirk and nodded.

"Of course, my princess." He played and Chloé gasped loudly as the two of them walked away with a skip in their step. Chloé began to quickly complain to Sabrina, who tried to console her and tell her it was only for the time being and that he would surely go to Chloé once they were back in France.

The two of them were laughing, still walking arm in arm as they made their way towards the Embankment Subway a couple blocks down. "So, you like Chat Noir?" Adrien asked, curious as to what he was going to say.

"Yeah, he's kinda cool I guess." Marinette shrugged.

"Kinda cool? I'm sure Chat's got your tongue." He winked and she scoffed, unhooking her arm from his.

"In more ways than one." She muttered.

"What was that?" Adrien said, trying to lean closer to her and she chuckled, a blush rising up to her cheeks. Her face almost matched her pink blouse she was wearing with some shorts and some sandals, her hair in her usual pigtails.

"N-Nothing!" Marinette laughed it off. Adrien hummed curiously as they continued walking.

"Have you had your first kiss Marinette?" She jumped, startled.

"W-What?"

"Are you hard of hearing?" He teased. "Your first kiss?" She looked down, her face flushing as she recalled the moment she had shared with Chat one night. The heat between them, the wanton feeling that had collected within her stomach.

"U-Um... Who was yours!" Marinette asked, trying to stray attention from her. Adrien's gaze moved forward, giving out a sigh.

"I haven't had one." He glanced over at Marinette through his sunglasses and she was still blushing, looking at him with a gaze he couldn't deceiver. "Well? How about you?" She looked down at her feet as she walked beside him.

"It was Chat..." She said quietly and was surprised by being pulled back by Adrien. His arms had wrapped around her waist and she was in his chest.

"Be careful Princess." She could feel the vibration of his voice through his black shirt. She was startled by the sudden honk of a car that zoomed by them. One hand was holding Marinette's head to his chest as she felt a rumble rise from Adrien.

"Fucking careless drivers." He muttered before looking down at Marinette. Adrien moved some hair from her eyes, cupping her cheek. "Are you okay?" He was close, too close to her, breathing in the smell of his cologne, the scent of his breath mingling with hers. She closed her eyes and she nodded, a blushing mess.

"Y-Yes." She barely whispered. She felt the exhale Adrien let out, his warm breath fanning all over her face as he slowly let her go.

"Be careful Mari." Marinette's eyes fluttered opened and Adrien was looking down at her with a sweet smile. She quickly nodded and they continued walking towards Embankment.

The two remained silent for the rest of walk to the subway, Adrien being watchful for any danger to Marinette. The subway was full of people who were commuting to work, which led to Adrien and Marinette standing. It didn't bother him, as long as he was close to her and protecting her from any creep that would try to touch her.

Marinette didn't know how she wasn't falling. She felt like her knees were weak from shaking with all this proximity she had with Adrien. She noticed that there were some teenagers on the bus that kept glancing over at Adrien and whispering to themselves. She glanced up at Adrien through her bangs; he looked like a model, of course, his green eyes scanning the crowd as his sunglasses were settled into his hair. His black t-shirt was not too tight and not too loose-fitting, with some borderline skinny jeans. He was hot, to say the least

"Do you think that's his girlfriend?"

"No way, look how nervous she is." She wasn't too familiar with the English language, but she knew enough to grasp what they were saying. Marinette grabbed his shirt without thinking, making him look down at her. Adrien put an arm against the glass behind her, leaning in forward, her face practically in her chest.

"Let's make them jealous, won't we?" The two of them had picked up the habit of teasing others but she didn't know if she could play along this time.

"A-Adrien, w-wait." She looked up at him, their noses inches apart. Marinette's eyes flickered down to his lips and the way he licked them. She shuttered under him and he smirked, starting to put some distance between themselves, when the train lurched to a stop. The momentum of the stopping train pushed Adrien into Marinette, their lips catching each other.

Marinette's eyes widened and she found herself wanting to move away, but she couldn't. Adrien moved back a little, examining her. "A-Adrien?" She felt like she couldn't breathe, her breath stolen by him.

"Don't speak." He countered before he pressed his lips against hers again. Marinette sucked in a breath, breathing in all of him, falling prey to him. Some words rang in Marinette's mind.

"Abandon thought and let the dream descend! What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desires unlock its door?" Adrien himself had said these words, words of the Phantom of the Opera, looking at Marinette. She had indeed abandoned all thought as he lips were connected to Adrien, losing herself in a swirl of need.

The train lurched again and separated them, their breaths in little pants. Adrien looked down at the girl before her, her blue sparkling eyes becoming a dark liquid. Something about being in a public transport and doing something even as simple as kissing, set both their nerves on completely on edge. The two just remained close, breathing in each other's hot breath until Adrien spoke.

"I don't apologize." He murmured close to her ear, before allowing some space between them. Within a couple minutes, the subway arrived at Southern Keningston Station, walking the rest of the way towards the V&A museum.

The walk to the museum wasn't as awkward as Marinette was expecting. The two managed to keep normal conversation between each other, Adrien occasionally throwing a pun or a tease at her. They passed by Thurloe Square Garden and Marinette had caught a glimpse of a couple kissing on one of the benches. Marinette blushed simply from having a glance at them.

The V&A had so much to look at. Marinette learned a couple things from Adrien that she hadn't known about, such as his likes for the Asian culture, mostly hanging around the Japanese exhibition that was in the museum.

"I forget you speak Chinese." Marinette hummed, remembering when her uncle came and visited. Alya had set up Adrien to come in and help since he was fluent in Mandarin. "What made you study the language?" She asked as they were leaving the museum and walking back to the station to head off to the next museum.

"My father always insisted for me to know as many languages as I can... Better for me as an Agreste, I suppose." Adrien didn't really like to talk about anything regarding his father, but it just came naturally with Marinette.

"I guess it's easier, if you travel out of the country and you are fluent in the native language." Marinette hummed thoughtfully. "How many languages do you know?" She asked.

"Well, there's our French, Mandarin, English and I'm learning Spanish."

"Wow. That's so cool." Adrien looked down at her, a chuckle slipping out of his lips.

"I guess?" He shrugged.

"No really, Adrien, it's truly admirable. Even though your father may be... A prick, I'm sorry." Adrien rose his hand to dismiss her apology and she continued. "You really shouldn't shoot yourself down like that. You are truly an admirable person." Adrien couldn't help the real smile.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you're the best." He took her hand and twirled her close, a giggle rising from her lips.

"You flatter me." She said as they were now face to face.

"A pretty girl like you deserves it. After all, you are the cat's meow."

It was about half an hour to the Tower Hill station and since it was late morning, not many people were around, so the two were able to sit. They sat comfortably close, Marinette leaning her head on Adrien's shoulder as they rode, their legs bumping into each other occasionally.

"Are you getting hungry?" It was a fifteen minute walk from the station to the Design museum and they were both starting to get hungry.

"I actually am." They made it closer to the museum and stopped at an Italian restaurant. "I'll have... The Spaghetti Al Pomodoro." Marinette handed in her menu and Adrien groaned.

"You're going to kill me with all this food." He said, eyeing Marinette as he closed his menu and handed it to the waiter. Ravioli Marittimi, please." Marinette giggled.

"Am I that bad of an influence?" She asked, leaning into her open palm. Adrien leaned forward, looking at her natural smirk and the way her blue eyes sparkled in the sun.

"You're the best worst influence I've had so far." She threw her head back in a laugh, Adrien admiring her.

They were provided with food and they are in silence as they ate. They were times where they made eye contact and Adrien would take a generous mouthful of pasta, his eyes telling her that she was the reason he was eating like this. Marinette simply smirked, taking a small bite of her pasta.

They finished and the two got into an argument on who would pay.

"I'm paying." Adrien said.

"No, you paid for breakfast, I'm not going to let you pay for lunch too." Marinette starting digging in her purse, careful to not squish Tikki.

"Too late." Adrien handed the notes to the server and Marinette half-glared at him and he stood.

"I feel like I'm taking the advantage of you." She said as she watched him come around her and pull her chair back. Marinette stood and Adrien offered her his arm.

"Not at all." Marinette took his arm and hummed disapprovingly, walking out of the restaurant and to the museum.

Marinette was enjoying herself to the fullest. The Women Fashion Power was in London and Marinette was practically running around everywhere, Adrien in tow, enjoying her small childlike antics. She would talk to others about seams, patterns and many other things Adrien didn't know about, but he enjoyed being with her nonetheless.

Adrien liked the way she went from childlike excitement to looking at the designs thoroughly and critically, often picking up a very professional like manner to speak to other adults whenever she had questions or comment about something.

"You really are something." The two were walking towards the London Bridge station, Marinette looking up at him as she hummed curiously.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"You're just... You." Marinette got confused, but she had a slight feeling that she knew what he meant. "No one ever really gets close to me, except for Nino. Nobody gets to know me personally and I don't get to see everyone's true self. I guess I have a bunch of bad luck, but once I've met... Several people, my life has had a turn for the better." He gave her a smile.

"Some people don't try and look at the little things."

"And sometimes it's the little things that make a difference."

"I couldn't agree more." The two smiled and made their way to the National Maritime Museum.

It was about a half an hour trip to The Maritime museum and by the time they arrived, the sun started to go down. They made it in the museum, yawning halfway through the first exhibition.

"History isn't my thing." Marinette yawned. Adrien chuckled, grabbing her wrist.

"Let's get out of here. There's one place I want to show you." Adrien and Marinette walked out of the museum and went out back, into Greenwich Park. They continued walking, in silence, past Time Ball, General James Wolfe's Statue.

"The Observatory?" Marinette asked.

"Nope. The planetarium." Adrien looked down at her with a smile as they rushed the rest of the way to the Peter Harrison Planetarium.

Adrien didn't let go of Marinette's wrist as they walked inside, being taken to one of the shows with a group of people. They were sat towards the middle of the room, sitting in red velvet cushions that leaned all the way back to lay down.

"What are we watching?" Marinette whispered, leaning close to Adrien so the others wouldn't hear.

"The Sky Tonight." He replied. The lights darkened and small specks of white started to appear on the ceiling, glowing with intensity as color started to bloom on the panels. It was breathtaking, Marinette had never seen anything like it before.

Adrien looked over at her and admired her as she watched the stars, her eyes sparkling like the stars did. His hand slowly let go of her wrist and she looked over at him. She started to pull her hand away but Adrien didn't allow her, weaving his fingers through hers.

"What do you think?" He asked, looking up at the stars.

"T-They're beautiful." She whispered, looking up at them. Adrien remained silent for a while, examining the stars, before looking down at Marinette and giving her hand a small squeeze.

"Do you know what they remind me of?" He asked. Marinette remained looking at the stars for a while, before looking at Adrien, shaking her head.

"No, what?" She asked quietly.

"You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sobbing


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this chapter.

"You have got to be kidding me. I can't believe it."

"I'm not kitten around. I'm dead serious, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The two of them sat next to each other, looking at each other with straight faces.

"Really?" Marinette asked after a moment of silence and he smiled.

"Really. So what do you say? A Harry Potter Marathon when we get back to the hotel?"

"Adrien, that's practically less than a whole day, if we do it non-stop." Marinette said after thinking, his smile widening.

"That's a challenge I'm willing to take." Adrien put his closed fist in his open palm, looking determined. "Besides, even if we pull an all-nighter, we can just sleep on the train ride home tomorrow." Marinette giggled, shaking her head.

"You're unbelievable." The two were on the train ride back to the hotel, the last bit of twilight disappearing into the night. It wasn't too late and Marinette thought that maybe, they could fit in two or three movies before it got really late. She wasn't necessarily planning on spending the whole night with Adrien – she would probably lose it by the end of The Sorcerer's Stone.

Adrien jumped giddily in the seat. "So, what house are you sorted in? I would be sorted in Hufflepuff! Big traits are loyalty, dedication and patience." Marinette chuckled.

"I'm a Slytherin." Adrien gasped.

"A Slytherin?" He exclaimed.

"Now, before you start assuming the 'nothing good comes out of Slytherin' talk, I'll have you know that one of the top greatest wizards, Merlin, came out of Slytherin." Marinette stated as a matter-of-factly. "Not all Slytherins are bad."

"Wait until my father hears about this." Adrien crossed his arms in a posh manner and turned his head, Marinette bursting into laughter.

"Please, stop it! Draco Malfoy does not suit you at all!"

"He was an incessant douche, but all he wanted was to make his father proud. So I wouldn't say that we are that different from each other." Adrien's playful manner ceased, a frown settling on his lips. Marinette noticed and settled down herself, nudging Adrien's shoulder with her own.

"Hey. We're proud of you." He looked over at her.

"We?"

"Alya and Nino. And me, I'm proud of you." His eyes glazed over with an emotion that Marinette wasn't able to detect, but Adrien looked away, letting out a sound that was like a chuckle of disbelief. Disbelief that he was letting himself go weak before Marinette and disbelief that someone, someone, was proud of him.

"Thank you, Marinette." He spoke quietly as he brought his hand up to his eyes. Marinette simply nodded and considered her next action.

"Well, today has been a hell of a Rollercoaster ride, so... what's there to lose?" She shook her screaming thoughts out of her head and leaned towards Adrien, placing the most chaste of kisses on his cheek.

Adrien's face flushed at the feel of her cool breath on his cheek, surprised. "You're welcome." She spoke quietly. They remained silent for the rest of the train ride back to the Corinthia.

As the two made it back to the hotel, the two of them grabbing some dinner and some bags of popcorn to start their marathon. They ran into Professor Bustier and Principal Damocles at the bar, relaxing. It seems that they were the first two back, which meant that everyone was still out.

"You two are more than welcome to retreat for the rest of the night." Principle Damocles waved them away. The two nodded and turned out of the hotel restaurant, going towards the elevator. Once they made it inside, Adrien leaned towards Marinette's ear.

"You know what that means right?" He let out in a whisper. Marinette flushed at his sudden whisper and close proximity, realizing that even though it was them two in the elevator, he was whispering.

"U-Um... Uninterrupted movie marathon?" Marinette stammered. Adrien smiled and straightened, nodding.

"That's right!" Marinette rolled her eyes, trying to settle her heart.

So many things had happened today between Marinette and Adrien that she didn't know what to expect anymore. First, Adrien kisses her in the public transport, then they're holding hands in the planetarium and he says the stars remind him of her. Then she had the guts to kiss him. If Marinette had been left alone, she probably would have melted on the spot.

The two ate dinner at the sofa, making their way through the first movie. They were at the part where a troll got into the dungeons when they heard a really loud blast and the room tremble. Both of them looked around, startled.

"That was... Oddly realistic." Marinette noted, eyeing a window behind them.

"Hidden surround sound?" Marinette stood from the couch, going to the window of the living room. As she looked out of the window, she saw a small paper crane that flapped in the light of street lamp. "Do you see anything?" Adrien called from the couch.

"There's... Origami. A paper crane..." Marinette spoke, striking Adrien's curiosity. He began to stand as well, when a sudden sharp rap came to their door. The two of them jumped, looking at the door.

"I'll get it." Adrien said and Marinette nodded, looking at the floating paper under the light. Alya was at the other end of the door, looking out of breath.

"Hey dude, you'll never guess it. Another akuma appeared in London. Ladybug and Chat are gonna come!" She spoke excitedly. Adrien felt his kwami wiggle in his shirt.

"Why are you so out of breath?" Adrien asked, worry lacing his words as Alya put her hands to her knees.

"Don't... Don't worry about me, I just sprinted up the stairs to come get you guys." She straightened. "Come on!" She said before she headed across to her room.

"Yeah... I'll uh... Be right there." Adrien called to Alya. How the hell was he going to escape this one?

"An Akuma attack?" Marinette whispered.

"Marinette?" She turned to look at him before looking towards her room.

"I, uh... I'll be right there. I need to use the restroom real quick." Marinette headed into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, leaving Adrien confused in her dust. "Sorry Adrien." She said quietly as Tikki appeared beside her.

"Don't worry! Adrien will be fine!" Tikki reassured her and Marinette smiled.

"You're right. Ready?" Marinette asked and Tikki nodded. "Tikki, transform me!"

Marinette welcomed the feeling of the tight fitting costume and the spots, picking her yoyo in her hand and to the window. Ladybug opened it up and swung herself to the roof, letting out a sigh. Yesterday, the city was being destroyed by The Phantom.

"What's tonight's issue?" She asked herself. She was still looking at the paper crane that was floating under the street lamp, not noticing the presence behind her. Arms slicked around her waist and she immediately tensed and shot her elbow back into her perpetrator, grabbing one of their arms and tossing them over her shoulder.

"W-Well, I'm glad you're on your toes, my lady." Immediately after, she kneeled next to the boy, feeling the blow to her gut.

"Chat! I'm so sorry, I just didn't-" Chat Noir held up his hand up to stop her as he sat up, shooting her a smile.

"Don't worry about it, my lady. I deserved that one." He chuckled and Ladybug held her hand out to help him stand and he took it, standing. But he didn't let go of her hand, he pulled her into his embrace, the smell of grapefruit filling his nose. "The odds must be in our favor if we keep meeting up like this." Ladybug let out a small chuckle and pushed Chat away slightly.

"Another time kitty cat, another time." She bopped his nose with a smile and he let out a smirk, rubbing his nose against hers.

"I'll keep you to those words Bugaboo." He whispered before parting. The two heard the flapping of wings and looked up at the night sky, seeing many origami cranes flying towards the Big Ben tower.

"At least they're not actual birds."

"Luckily. If not my pigeon-radar would be on high." The irony of it all, the black cat was allergic to birds.

"What harm could a paper bird do?" The two started to go towards the Big Ben tower and noticed all the birds congregating around the base of it, flying in circles in a swirl of colors.

"Art is truly underappreciated. It's a shame that I'm going to have to take over London to show these poor imbeciles. Surely, my army of origami cranes will take over the world." Ladybug and Chat stood before the swirl of birds until they ceased to spin, settling besides their master. A young man with tight fitting clothing of grayscale colors shapes and figures all around his costume. The signature shaped white moth mask adorned the boy's face, in his hand was a large stack of colorful folding paper that was magically folding into more paper cranes. "Well, if it isn't Ladybug and Chat Noir. I've heard about you." Chat extended his baton long enough that he could lean on it, Ladybug leaning on him.

"I'm paw-sitively sure you've heard miraculous things about us." Chat smirked. The boy scoffed.

"Atrocities. Papillion tells me that the two of you don't appreciate art. Art is an explosion of creativity and emotions that Papillion creates and that you two always seem to crush. As Papillion's new apprentice, I, Kirigami, will be the ones to crush you." Ladybug let out a chuckle.

"You sure are paw-simistic about that." Ladybug said and Chat looked at her.

"Did you just-"

"Yup. A play on optimistic. Get it?"

"This is why I love you."

"You dare mock Kirigami?" The cranes that had been floating alongside of the boy were almost buzzing now, trembling and ready to attack. "You will rue the day that the two of you mocked my art and I. Attack, my children!" On cue, the cranes flew towards Ladybug and Chat Noir, sending the two flying in different directions.

Ladybug was able to fend off several cranes by hitting them with her yoyo while Chat would use his baton like a bat. Kirigami had disappeared while they were entertained, working on another piece of origami, one that was done by black paper and was slithering along the shadows to Ladybug. It was slow moving, but once it latched onto her leg, it quickly wrapped around her legs, constricting her to the ground.

"A fucking snake, are you kidding me?" Ladybug cursed as she fell. Avoiding the snapping head, she tried to pull out of its grip, but the even with the thick paper was stubborn and unnaturally hard to rip. "Chat! Lend me a paw, would ya?" The black cat was soon to her side, avoiding the snapping head.

"You're not injured, are you?" He asked, also batting away at cranes flying to him.

"Cut the stupid snake off of me." Chat nodded, his claws glimmering in the light. He dodged a couple of cranes that came his way and used his baton to close the mouth of the snapping snake. With his claws, he ripped through the paper, the snake hissing and the paper ripping to shreds. "Shouldn't be too hard to win this one, right?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Kirigami jumped out from out of the shadows with his own baton, Chat countering it with his, noticing a peculiar brown leather necklace with a silver ring hanging from his neck. Chat tried to reach for it and Kirigami noticed this, letting out an irritated sound. Kirigami leaned onto his baton and brought a leg up, kicking Chat in the stomach, setting some distance between them. Chat groaned and Ladybug felt the dull kick in her own stomach, turning to look at them.

"I'm tired of these damn birds." Ladybug muttered. "Lucky Charm!" She tossed her yoyo into the sky and as it came down, a closed can of paint materialized and landed in Ladybug's hand.

"Time for action, Ladybug Da Vinci?" Chat called as he went into a hand to hand combat with Kirigami after he had knocked Chat's baton out of his hand. Ladybug smirked and she jumped out of the way of some oncoming straight slips of paper, some still slicing into her suit, barely giving her the smallest of paper cuts. Ladybug winced and cursed under her breath, looking of at Chat. His baton had been kicked towards the middle of the road and a swarm of cranes were gathering around it, possibly trying to take if to their master.

"Not today." Ladybug sprinted towards the direction of the baton and swung her yoyo to the floating cranes, being crushed by the speed the yoyo was swung, falling to the ground in a crumple. Ladybug picked up the baton and she extended the length, vaulting in between the unfair fight Kirigami was having with the weaponless Chat. Ladybug landed on Kirigami's horizontal baton, catching him off guard. "Surprise!"

"What the-"

"What? Ladybug got your tongue?" She smirked and pressed her weight on the opposite side of the baton, making him let go of it. Kirigami let out a tsk and jumped back, extending an open hand to the two of them, sending straight paper to catch Chat and Ladybug in a vortex. Occasionally, the two would wince with the sting of a paper cut, but Chat grabbed ahold of Ladybug and extended with his baton over to a safe distance.

"What's the plan my lady?" Chat asked, batting away some cranes. Straight paper flied around them and in Kirigami's hands started forming the shape of a long paper sword.

"My Lucky Charm is a can of paint. The best thing I'm thinking of is that I toss the can of paint above him and you use Cataclysm, sending the paint everywhere. If art is his main priority, paint on his costume will probably strike some reaction off of him. With this baton I snatched, I should be able to hook the ring off his neck and smash it."

"Sounds like a plan Bugaboo." The two watched as Kirigami held the paper sword in his hands and had a smirk. Towards the hilt of the sword, he peeled the paper and it unraveled, revealing a very real long sword.

"Holy shit." Ladybug brought a hand to her lips, not wanting to have cursed so loudly in front of Chat, but Chat only snickered.

"We got this." As if their luck couldn't get any better, Kirigami put some distance between the two of them, going to Ladybug. Ladybug hooked the can of paint onto her yoyo string and went into a baton versus sword fight. She had to admit, she wasn't used to this type of combat and was trying to block to the best of her abilities.

The blade hit the baton, causing sparks to fly. Ladybug tried to shield her eyes from the flying sparks and Kirigami saw the chance to turn the sword and hit her with the hilt of the sword on her head. Ladybug fell back, white fireworks popping in her head and she blinked away the black spots that were growing in her eyes. Chat immediately looked over once feeling the blow, completely ignoring the papers that cut into him.

"Chat, now!" Ladybug unhooked the can of paint and tossed it in the air. Chat summoned out his black magic and jumped into the air, swiping his hand across the can of paint, splattering everywhere. Kirigami gave a loud gasp, looking down at his now red-stained costume. Ladybug found the chance to take the ring off of him and tossing it to the ground, stepping on it. A velvet butterfly emerged from the ring and Ladybug cleansed it, releasing it into the night.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Most of their injuries were healed and any damage sustained by the paper birds disappeared, except for Ladybug's throbbing head. Chat was quick to go to her side, holding her up as she almost stumbled.

"Are you alright Bugaboo?" He placed a soft kiss on her pain, Ladybug letting out a groan.

"I'll be alright. You... Go back to your place and I'll be fine." She said. Chat refused. "I'm going home tomorrow. Are you?" He nodded and she sighed of relief.

"Bugaboo, please take care of yourself tonight... I'll see you when we get back, alright?" Chat pressed his lips against her forehead and she cupped his cheek.

"Of course." She bid him goodbye and Chat watched as she left, before deciding to go back to the hotel.

Adrien opened the door of his bedroom, still seeing Marinette's bedroom door closed. He went and knocked on her door, wondering if she was okay. Marinette opened the door and she looked a little dazed, fresh out of the shower, but before Adrien could say anything, their front door was opened.

"Where were you two?" Alya asked, Nino coming in behind her. Marinette and Adrien were still standing before Marinette's door, startled.

"S-Shower."

"Shower." Both Marinette and Adrien froze. They both gave the same excuse and now they knew they were in trouble because Alya rose an eyebrow.

"Together?" They both stammered for a response but Alya simply rose her hand, silencing the both of them. "Excuses, excuses. Let's go Nino." She left, shaking her head as if disappointed, but looked back at them with a mischievous wink. Marinette sighed and went to plop down into the couch.

"Shall we continue?" Adrien eyed her for a moment, shaking his head.

"I think you should be getting to bed. You look like you've just had the longest day Marinette." She gave a soft chuckle, draping her arms over her eyes. The light from the bedroom was making her head throb.

"Well, I did, although I thoroughly enjoyed myself." She looked from under her arm, shooting him a smile and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as well.

"I can't say you're wrong. However, go to bed." Adrien pulled her off of the couch and pushed her into her bedroom. "Good night Marinette." Marinette mumbled a 'thank you', retreating to her bed. As soon as he closed her door, Adrien pulled the green marker he slipped into his pocket and scribbled onto his arm.

"Feeling better my lady?" There was a delayed reply, but there was one.

"My head is killing me."

"Get some rest. Good night Bugaboo." There wasn't a response for several minutes and Adrien finished watching the rest of The Sorcerer's Stone, leaving the ink on his arm, in hopes that she would see it when she wakes.

Adrien finished watching the first movie and turned the lights off, heading to his bedroom, until he heard a door open. He turned, watching Marinette sleepily stumble out of her bedroom and navigate through the dark towards the kitchen. Being used to seeing in the dark all the time with Plagg, he watched her quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Marinette made it into the kitchen, opening cabinets for cups. As she did, Adrien noticed something that was on Marinette's left arm. Green writing. Adrien hummed to himself; he had never seen Marinette talking to her other half, now that he thought about it.

"Whoever it is, they're lucky to have a girl like her." Adrien thought to himself. He focused back on Marinette who had grabbed some pain killers and was now drinking a glass of water. He didn't mean to, but he unintentionally read the message that was on her arm.

"Get some rest. Good night Bugaboo." Adrien tilted his head to the side, focusing in on the green ink on her arm, before looking down at his own. It was the same exact message he wrote to Ladybug. Adrien rose two fingers to his arm, swiping his fingers across the "Get some rest" piece. Just as he did that, he glanced at Marinette's arm and it disappeared as well. Marinette felt the pressure on her arm and looked down at it drowsily.

"Thank you, my kitty cat." She mumbled before she stumbled back to her bedroom to sleep. Adrien couldn't move from his place, couldn't breathe, and couldn't think.

The reason Ladybug showed up at any time, Nino and Alya would go to the spot, yet she would always be missing. The reason why she was never seen writing to her significant other. The reason that she couldn't stand up to Chloe. The reason that she was so artistic. It all suddenly made sense. The resemblance was suddenly uncanny.

His Bugaboo was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm crying too. We've made it this far but we must continue.  
> Shout out to my buddy Albert, who gave me the inspiration for Kirigami. Kirigami was an old form of origami, which translates into "paper cutting".  
> Introducing the Hogwarts AU! The idea is not mine, but I loved the thought of it. Credit goes to @agreste-dupain-cheng on tumblr or find the fic on here "A Different Kind of Magic" !!!   
> THANK U ALL FOR READING, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien lost many hours of sleep that night. Better yet, it's much more easier to say that Adrien didn't sleep at all. He kept staring out the window or to the ceiling.

"What's up kid?" Plagg said, settling on the pillow next to Adrien.

"I know who she is." Plagg's ears perked up, letting out a chuckle.

"So you finally figured it out." Adrien blinked, before turning in his bed to look at the cat with disbelief. 

"You mean to tell me you knew? This whole time?" Plagg sat up, lifting his two little hands.

"Now, now, don't get your fur rumpled." Plagg said, trying to settle the boy. "I haven't known the whole time. I just recently found out that Marinette was Ladybug."

"When?" Plagg hummed.

"The train ride."

"The train ride?" Adrien asked exasperatedly.

"I've always been able to sense Tikki's magical presence around me. I just never knew exactly who and where it was. You know, you should consider yourself lucky. Often times more than others, Chat never ends up with Ladybug. You should go and tell her that you're Chat and you can both live happily ever-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold the phone." Adrien interrupted the small cat. "How am I supposed to tell her?" Adrien asked. Plagg blinked.

"You just show up as Chat and adopt that flirty manner you have and just detransform and poof, problem solved?"

"I can't just do that!" Plagg stared at him.

"Why not?"

"We've had these secret identities this whole time and to suddenly go 'Hey, by the way, I know you're Ladybug. Oh! And I'm also Chat Noir'!" Plagg remained in silence, staring at Adrien at disbelief.

"It's that easy Adrien."

"It's not that easy Plagg." Adrien argued.

"If you don't do it, I'm going to go over there and tell her myself." Plagg started to get out of the bed and began going towards the door, when Adrien got up and grabbed him, looking at the kwami with narrowed eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare. Plagg, I want to find a time and place where I can do this on my own. I don't need your help. Just... Don't let Marinette see you." The black kwami stared at the boy. "Please."

Plagg had seen many things through his years. As a kwami, he was centuries old. He's seen Chat Noir go from a witch familiar, to a standing human, to being partners with Ladybug. He's seen all the previous Chats, the ones who simply saw partnerships, others who's love was left unrequited as they watched their Ladybug go with someone else. Plagg had seen his boys suffer from love and Adrien who was suffering already out of love, didn't want him to have the same fate as the others.

Yet as the boy pleaded him to not interfere, Plagg bit his tongue and his ears flattened against his skull. "Fine, but on one condition." Plagg spoke, Adrien letting go of his small form.

"Yes?" Plagg floated before Adrien's face, pointing a single paw at him.

"You will tell her." Adrien was surprised by his tone of voice and how serious his usually goofy cat was.

"I will." He nodded.

That morning, Adrien woke up feeling like death, but he woke with a pep in step to see Marinette. He took a quick shower and slipped some clothes on and headed into the kitchen. He left the sleeping kwami two extra chunks of Camembert for the talk they had last night, as thanks. Adrien began working on breakfast, when Marinette began to stumble out of the bedroom.

"Good morning princess! How are you feeling?" Marinette jumped, startled by Adrien in the kitchen.

"Good morning Adrien." She ran her hands through her loose hair, bringing it up into a high bun. Adrien had never seen her hair in a bun before and he thought that she was the prettiest angel he had laid eyes on. Marinette caught him staring and he flushed, turning quickly to look down at breakfast.

"I-I'm setting up breakfast! Hope you're hungry!" He stammered, scrambling some eggs around in the frying pan. Marinette hummed, intrigued that he could cook, and went to lean on the counter, watching him cook.

"I didn't know you could cook." She mumbled, still half asleep Adrien realized. "You're like... The perfect husband." Marinette leaned her arm down on the counter and laid her head against it, watching him flush.

"I-It's, uh, you know, kind of an acquired skill." Adrien mentally face-palmed. "What the hell is that Adrien? Get your act together." He heard Marinette giggle and got up from leaning on the counter, going to him.

"Thanks for breakfast. I'll be back." She wrapped her arms around him stomach and hugged his back, humming at his warmth. Adrien was sure she could hear his heart pounding against his chest, but he was surprised as she simply turned around and walked back to her bedroom. It was soon after that his head started to pound dully, remembering the injury Ladybug had sustained last night. He looked towards Marinette's bedroom door, hoping she would come out soon so she could eat.

By the time Adrien had breakfast set up on the table, Marinette came out dressed and freshened, her hair still up in her bun. "G-Good morning!" She said, fidgeting. Her demeanor seemed a whole lot different than it did a couple minutes ago, which concerned Adrien.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked, standing before his seat. Marinette quickly nodded, moving some stray hair behind her ear.

"Y-Yes! I just, um... Did I come out here? A couple minutes ago?" She asked, rubbing her arm. Adrien nodded. "Oh man. Uh... I didn't say or... Do anything weird, did I?" Adrien was slightly confused as to what she meant, but it hit him and a smirk slid on his lips.

"Oh yeah, you started saying really lewd things. You almost started to strip, but I, being the gentleman I am, stopped you." Adrien crossed his arms as Marinette gaped.

"You're lying!" She cried and Adrien laughed.

"But you did say I would make the perfect husband." He rose a curious eyebrow at her and she flushed red, stammering for words. "Is there something you're trying to tell me Marinette?"

"As if!" She stammered, going to sit down. Adrien chuckled and sat down across the table from her. The two began to eat silently for a moment, but Adrien couldn't help what was biting at him.

"Surely the baker's daughter would make a good wife as well." Marinette almost choked on her juice and she slammed her hand on the table, trying to hold back her coughs.

"Look here mister! You trying to pick a fight?" Marinette pointed her fork at Adrien and he simply smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Adrien asked. Marinette let out a chuckle.

"Perhaps." There was a prolonged silence in between them as they had a staring contest that Marinette lost to, before they continued to eat.

"Children, be decent, Mother Alya is coming in!" Alya called from the front door as she began to turn the knob.

"Hold on!" Marinette called out. Adrien looked at Marinette confusingly and she brought a finger to her lips, motioning him to keep quiet. "I wanna play a prank on Alya." She stood up and went over to Adrien.

"What's the plan?" She smiled mischievously.

"Sorry, but..." She rose her hands and ruffled Adrien's hair up, until she was satisfied with the outcome. "Are you a good of an actor as you are a model?" Marinette asked and Adrien almost seemed offended.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked her.

"Pretend to be out of breath then. And try to not be awkward in the most awkward way possible. Got it?" He nodded, catching onto her idea. "O-Okay!" Marinette purposely stuttered and as soon as the door started to open, she rushed to her seat and tried to sit as straight as possible. Adrien cleared his throat and fixed his collar a little, Marinette fixing some hair behind her ear. Alya immediately caught on to the blush on Marinette's face and the way Adrien was breathing.

"O-Oh, hey um, good morning." Adrien avoided eye contact with them and Marinette didn't look up from her plate of food. Alya gasped, very loudly.

"WERE YOU GUYS- OH MY GOD." Alya began to fan herself and freak out and Marinette looked up at Adrien before they both burst into laughter. Alya was very confused at their laughter, looking at Nino who only smiled and shrugged.

"Your face! Priceless!" Marinette said between laughs.

"Who knew you two were big troublemakers." Nino laughed, joining them to sit, leaving a speechless Alya in the doorway.

"Wait! You mean, you guys weren't!" Adrien tried to settle his laughter, running his fingers across his eyes.

"No. We wouldn't do such things when you guys are down the hall." Adrien chuckled. Alya caught onto this and rose an eyebrow, quick to sit down at the table with them, leaning her chin into her hand.

"So what you're saying is, you would if we weren't around?" Adrien smirked.

"Perhaps. What do you think Marinette?" He looked across the table at her and shot her a wink, which she dismissed with a roll of her eyes.

"This morning meant nothing Adrien."

"This morning?" Nino asked, surprised.

"Let me guess, you met the half-asleep Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Alya asked.

"Ding ding ding." Marinette mumbled and the boys chuckled.

"Is there a problem with the Half-Asleep Marinette?" Nino asked. Alya giggled and Marinette huffed.

"You see, Marinette is like, the biggest, deepest sleeper in the whole wide world. She needs like, ten thousand alarms to wake her up."

"Ten thousand-" Marinette started.

"Alright, alright." Alya stopped her, raising her hands defensively. "Ten thousand and one alarms to wake her up. But that's not the best part. Half-Awake Marinette is like a completely different person. She's not as clumsy and she's very flirtatious." Alya wiggled her eyebrows and Marinette sighed.

"And you would know this?" Adrien asked.

"Because I slept over Agreste, duh." Adrien rolled his eyes at her and Alya's impish smirk returned. "So? Did she try to make a move on you?" She asked, nudging her elbow into this ribs.

"Perhaps."

"What's with all this secrecy bro?" Nino asked, getting a kick out of them evading Alya's questions. Adrien simply smiled.

"Can't have them knowing all our secrets, right Marinette?"

"Of course!" Marinette added sarcastically.

Breakfast was done and over with, when Alya and Nino told them about today's plans. Their train wasn't leaving until three in the afternoon, so they had the day to do what they pleased.

"We should all go out to like, the park or something- OW." Nino was elbowed in the ribs by Alya, who whispered something to Nino. "Oh that's right. We got two free tickets for the London Eye, wanna go?" 

"We were on that thing almost all day yesterday." Alya chuckled, sending Nino some flirty eyes. Adrien's eyes wandered over to Marinette, whose eyes were sparkling. He recalled Ladybug having said something about wanting to ride the London Eye during the sunset. They couldn't stay until sunset, but Adrien would try his best to take her on there before they left.

"We'll take them." Adrien said, taking the tickets. Alya smirked and stood and brought Nino along with her.

"Well, pack your things kids, cuz we're going home soon! See ya on the train!" Alya called as she dragged Nino out. Marinette and Adrien went to their bedrooms, gathering their personal items and putting them in the luggage.

"So, did you enjoy London?" Tikki asked Marinette quietly.

"Aside from the Akuma attacks, the trip was enjoyable. So many things happened between... Between the two boys." Marinette gave a sigh and plopped into her bed, looking up at her ceiling. "Tikki? We can have more than one string of fate, right?" The small kwami nodded.

"Your fate is intertwined with many people, so you have many smaller, thinner strings that connect you to others, in contrast with your thick red string that connects you to your mate." Marinette listened to her wise kwami, letting out a soft hum.

"Can new bonds ever be formed?" Tikki nodded.

"Of course."

"Can strings ever be broken?" Tikki shrugged.

"A red string supposed to be indestructible, however... Depending on the conditions of the heart and the person, red strings can fade away." Marinette let out a long sigh before sitting up.

"Well, carpe diem, right?" Marinette got up out of bed and gathered the last of her things, ushering Tikki into her purse. Marinette and Adrien gathered their things in the living room, both of them sitting down on the couch.

"It's too bad we didn't finish our marathon. I was looking forwards to it." Adrien frowned.

"I'm sorry Adrien. Last night's dinner didn't go down so well so I got sick." Adrien hummed. "Are those the ridiculous excuses we come up with?"

"It's okay. You're just going to have to make up for it." Adrien stated, standing before her.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Marinette looked up at him and he extended his hand out to her.

"Will you come ride the London Eye with me?"

Adrien was nervous, yet happy. Marinette was Ladybug, his princess was his Bugaboo. He's shared kisses with Marinette both as himself and Chat, Chat ironically being the luckier one and getting to touch her more often.

Adrien let out a sigh as it was their turn to get on a gondola of the London Eye. Marinette glanced back at Adrien, a teasing glint in her eyes. "Not afraid of heights, are you?" She asked. Adrien scoffed.

 

 

"You wish." He stuck his tongue out at her, boarding after she did. The gondola began to rock slightly as Marinette picked a side and Adrien considered sitting across from her but decided fuck it, and sat down beside her, startling Marinette slightly. 

The ferris wheel started to jolted to move and they started ascending. Marinette let out a gasp as their view got bigger and bigger, the river Thames expanding before them. In his shirt pocket, he could feel Plagg moving, Adrien glanced down at him, his green eyes glowing in the shadow of his pocket as he stared up at him. Adrien let out a quiet sigh, patting his pocket gently.

"Marinette?" Marinette turned, looking at Adrien with a childlike smile.

"Yes?" It was a little overwhelming and Adrien immediately backed out.

"H-Have... Have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone?" Adrien avoided her gaze. "A secret that you couldn't even tell your best friend?" Adrien could hear Marinette let out a soft sigh.

"Yes." She spoke quietly.

"I want to tell someone. Just one person and I feel like maybe, maybe-"

"Maybe that it will take some of the weight off your shoulders." Adrien looked up at Marinette and their eyes met. Her blue eyes held feeling of sympathy but sparkled with understanding. Adrien hesitated his next move, but went along with it.

"I... Marinette, I... I've never been so comfortable around someone before..." His hand came over hers, her warmth running through his. "I don't know... I'm not sure about these things, but-" He stopped when Marinette put her other hand over his.

"Adrien." He looked down at her hands before looking up at her. "Let me... If you want... I, I can be the person that you can confide in." She let out a shaky sigh and she had a blush on her cheeks.

"Mari..."

"Adrien."

"I don't know if our strings tie us together but-"

"Adrien."

"But, can we make this-"

"Adrien, just shut up." Adrien did and he couldn't stop looking at her crystalline blue eyes. His eyes did flicker down to her lips and he hesitated, suddenly afraid of rejection.

"May I?" He asked in a whisper. Marinette put her forehead to his and she let out a soft smile.

"No." Adrien gaped and she laughed, pulling away. Adrien smirked and cupped her cheek, bringing her in close to press his lips against hers. With the breathtaking view and the wondrous moment, Marinette's last hours in London were pure bliss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader discretion is advised - mild sexual scenes towards the end of the chapter

"Don't you let go of my hand, understand?" Their intertwined hands were held to Adrien's chest as they were about to enter the train station.

"What are you going to do if I let go? Kiss me in public?" Marinette spoke sarcastically and Adrien wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her close.

"Don't tempt me princess." He said huskily before flashing her a teasing smile and she pushed him away by the nose.

"Alright, alright, let's go!" The two began walking into the station, it being crowded like the one they had boarded on Paris. Everyone was coming home or going back, so everyone was bustling. Adrien held onto Marinette's hand protectively, maneuvering around the crowds. As they got closer to their train, someone bumped into Marinette roughly.

"Hey, watch it!" They shouted and Marinette began to apologize deeply, even though it wasn't her fault.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"You should watch where you're going!" The man was angered, due to various things and Adrien started getting increasingly irritated, stepping forward and standing in front of Marinette defensively.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Adrien snapped, a rumble growing in his chest. Adrien's lips started to curl into a snarl and the guy started to get intimidated. "Next time, don't go picking random fights." The guy nodded and turned away, muttering "freaking kids" under his breath. After he disappeared, Adrien let out a sigh and he felt Marinette's hand flat on his back.

"Adrien?" Her voice was soft in the loud station, but she was all he could hear right now. Adrien turned to look at her, looking her over.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Marinette smiled softly, shaking her head.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you for defending me." Adrien smiled.

"Well, the knight has to protect his princess, doesn't he?" He winked and brought their intertwined hands to his lips, planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Let's go."

The two continued into the train, meeting Alya and Nino just before boarding the train. Alya was busy blogging on her phone, Nino looking around lazily until he spotted the two of them. He smiled and when his eyes met on their hands that wouldn't let go of each other, Nino rose a curious eyebrow. Adrien nodded and Marinette blushed, looking away and Nino's smile widened.

"Hey guys!" Nino said, purposely nudging Alya to get her attention. Alya looked up at Nino then over at Marinette and gasped loudly, patting Nino's chest many times as she gaped.

"Are they-!" Nino nodded and she began to jump, flailing her arms. "I can finally die, I can finally go to the light. I may finally be able to rest in peace." Nino scoffed as Alya looked up at the ceiling.

"No way Jose, you're not leaving me yet. We still gotta face Chloe's rage." Alya laughed.

"Dude, you're right, I can't die yet." She hooked her arm around Nino's and she pecked him on the cheek. "You're the best boyfriend in the world." Alya hummed.

"Don't boost his ego – I'm the best actually." Adrien added his two cents and Marinette choked on a laugh, Adrien looking down at her. "What, why are you laughing?" He asked, offended. This made Marinette laugh harder, Alya and Nino joining in.

"So, who made the first move?" Alya asked, wiggling her eyebrows at them as they sat in their seats. Marinette sputtered for words and Adrien shook his head.

"That's for us to know and you to not." Alya deadpanned and sighed.

"FINE, whatever. But now since you two are dating, I give you my little Marinette. She's like a daughter to me and I swear to god, Adrien Agreste, if you break my little girl's heart, you will get the shit beaten out of you." Adrien chuckled.

"I don't think that will be a problem. Right Marinette?" He asked, planting a kiss on her cheek, effectively making Marinette blush and stammer for words. Alya was slightly awed and looked over at her boyfriend beside her.

"You put those in my purse, right? You didn't leave them on the counter?" Nino sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"I wasn't the one who left them on the counter last time. If we would have known that housekeeping was going to come in while we were out, I would have put them away." Alya started rummaging into her purse, her lips pouted until she found what she was looking for.

"Aha!" Alya pulled out whatever it was, before tossing it across to Marinette and Adrien. "As Marinette's other mother, I do suggest that you use those." Adrien opened his hand to find a small, silver square packet in his hand. Marinette gasped loudly and slapped her hand over Adrien's open one, blushing crimson.

"Alya!" Marinette cried.

"What?" Alya and Nino laughed. "I just want you guys to be safe." Marinette couldn't believe that this was happening right now, her heart in her throat and something pooling in her stomach. She stole a glance at Adrien and he was blushing as well, looking away.

"I, uh, I'll keep this, I guess." Adrien muttered, sticking the packet into his pocket as quickly as he could.

"That was so worth it." Alya whispered to Nino, whom Marinette was both glaring at.

The train ride back home consisted of them talking about what they had done Saturday and Alya mentioned Ladybug and Chat Noir, both Marinette and Adrien pretending to be upset because the missed the action.

"You two were probably going at it while we were gone." Alya eyed them and Marinette gaped.

"We were not!" Alya didn't take it.

"Mhmm, that's why the two of you gave the excuse of a shower at the same time the other day." She smirked and crossed her arms. "You can't hide from Mama Alya." Adrien remained silent, knowing better than to argue with Alya and Marinette face-palmed, letting out a sigh.

The rocking of the train ride made Marinette sleepy, leaning on Adrien's shoulder as she let her eyes flutter to close. She vaguely recalled Adrien pulling out something from his pocket and writing on his arm, feeling something on her own arm. Marinette drowsily looked to her arm and saw that familiar green ink.

"To my lovely Bugaboo, I love you." Half-asleep Marinette nuzzled into Adrien's shoulder, fixing herself into the crook of Adrien's neck.

"I love you too, my silly kitty cat." She mumbled softly before she fell asleep. Adrien's skin felt hot and Marinette's words breathed cool air to his neck, making Adrien feel uncomfortable in the best ways. His heart pounded as she mumbled her words, wishing that she would remember when she woke. However, Adrien knew that Half-Asleep Marinette doesn't retain any memory and Chat's message to her will be gone by the time she woke up.

A couple hours passed and the train had finally arrived in Paris. It was early evening when they arrived and Adrien had to nudge Marinette awake, Marinette humming slightly.

"Mmm... Five more minutes kitty." She mumbled, nuzzling into him.

"I'm sorry Bugaboo, but we're in Paris. I have to take you home." Marinette groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She didn't properly wake up until they were off the train and she stretched, yawning.

"Home sweet home." She let out a happy sigh.

"It feels like it's been forever." Alya agreed.

"But it's back to normal tomorrow." Nino sighed. "Let's hope Professor Bustier doesn't do a pop quiz or something." Alya groaned, agreeing with him.

"Wanna come over tonight? Mom told me she would be home late." She wiggled her eyebrows at Nino suggestively and Nino gave a lazy smirk, hooking his arm around Alya's waist.

"You make me-"

"Get a room!" Marinette called loudly. "See you dorks tomorrow." Mariette said as she started walking away from them.

"We will! Don't worry!" Alya called back and laughed.

"You carriage awaits, my lady." Adrien was standing before the car, holding the door open for her.

"Oh, thank you, my prince." Marinette teased. The ride to Marinette's house was a quiet one, with Adrien's bodyguard driving and Nathalie sitting in the front seat. Adrien and Marinette came to terms that they wouldn't speak of their relationship, not wanting Adrien's family to interfere.

Once they arrived to Marinette's house, Tom and Sabine welcomed them both with open arms.

"I bring you back your princess, safe and sound, like I promised." Adrien said, helping Marinette with her bags. Tom chuckled, giving Adrien a pat on the back.

"Thank you, my boy. I see that there's at least one boy that I can trust my little princess to." This made Marinette blush and Adrien couldn't help the smile.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Adrien? I'm sure you're hungry after the long trip home." Sabine said, motioning Adrien into the dining room. Although Adrien was hungry and wanted to spend more time in the Dupain-Cheng family warmth, Nathalie was already counting his minutes inside.

"I would love to join you, but unfortunately I can't. I have to get back home soon." Sabine frowned slightly and went to him, giving him a hug.

"That's a shame. Well, whenever you want to come over, you're more than welcome to. I'm sure Marinette won't mind your company."

"Mom!" Adrien chuckled at the way Marinette tried to shush her mom and how Sabine only laughed at her daughter.

"The Dupain-Cheng home is your home as well Adrien." Adrien smiled.

"Thank you very much. Well, I must get going now." He headed to the door, looking over at Marinette. "See you tomorrow?" She stared, a little too long, wanting to go across the room and hug him herself, but she didn't, only nodded.

"Of course. Good night." Her smile was gently yet stunning, leaving Adrien with a honeymoon afterglow as he left. Yet the moment was short-lived when his body guard opened the door to the car for him, ushering him in.

"I see that you made several withdrawals from an automated teller machine, would you mind telling me what it is you spent money on?" Nathalie asked as soon as he sat down, glancing down at the lit tablet in her hands. Adrien let out a sigh, looking out the window.

"Does it matter?" Adrien asked. Nathalie remained silent and Adrien let out another sigh. "Restaurants and museum tickets."

"Surely you chose healthy and beneficial meals according to your diet plan, right?" Adrien remained silent, wishing he could be in the warmth of the Dupain-Cheng household. Upon receiving silence, Nathalie let out a short sigh.

"For the next couple weeks, you will be waking up earlier to do early morning exercise, to burn off whatever toxicities you gained in London." Adrien let out a long sigh, not wanting to deal with Nathalie or anything Agreste related. "Really, to let teenagers run amok in the streets of London. Your father is already home and is planning future events, so we need to have you ready."

After being given what Nathalie called "dinner" and was given a scolding about spending his money frivolously, Adrien was allowed to retreat for the night. Adrien allowed Plagg to eat some Camembert before transforming, quick to jump out of his window and run through the night of the sleepy Paris city.

Chat Noir landed on a familiar terrace and knocked on the door, waiting a minute or two to see a pajama ready Marinette. "Chat? What are you doing here?" She asked, welcoming him in.

"Just got home from London." Marinette hummed.

"What a coincidence, so did I. My friend Alya, the one who runs the Ladyblog, was going crazy about it." She sat on one end of the chaise, Chat plopping down right beside her.

"Really? I wish I would have known, maybe I would have sneaked into your bedroom at night." He ran a clawed finger up from her collarbone to her chin, his eyes focusing on her flushed lips. Although they had only parted an hour ago, he was already Marinette-deprived.

"That would have been a problem kitty. What would I have told the Ladyblog if they found out that I was letting in Chat Noir into my room past the dead hours of the night?" She asked, her eyes batting at him. He couldn't help how he was drawn to her, to the irresistible grapefruit smell of her body wash.

"That you're fooling around with Chat Noir, of course." He dragged up a clawed finger up her neck again she leaned, exposing more of her neck for him. He leaned and attached his lips to her collarbone. She shifted uncomfortably on the chaise, the small kiss becoming gentle sucks that made the feeling in her stomach grow with intensity. "Surely, you wouldn't mind, right?" He asked huskily.

"Chat..." She whispered in a groan as he gave a small suck to her neck. The feeling mad something pool to her stomach and she squirmed in chaise. He hummed, delighted to hear her voice calling out his name that way. His sucks grew stronger, laying her back onto the chaise, her shirt rising slightly. His clawed hands scraped her skin gently and she shivered under his touch and under his gaze as she pushed him away. "C-Chat w-wait." Her eyes were a liquid blue that were demanding for more, even though her words said something else as she panted for air.

"I'm sorry princess, it's just... I couldn't help myself." He wanted more.

"I-It's okay, but Chat... I need to tell you something." She wiggled under him, the warmth he was radiating through his suit enticing. "I-I have a boyfriend." She said, looking up at him.

"Oh really? That's too bad." His hand slipped under her shirt and up her torso, taking a warm mound into his hand and kneading it gently. She gasped, tilting her head back in a quiet moan. "I'm sure he won't mind." Adrien felt guilty, extremely guilty, for making his own girlfriend believe that she's cheating on him, but he really wouldn't mind. Because he was Chat Noir.

"I-I can't do this..." Marinette gasped.

"Marinette, your body says one thing, yet your mind says another... What does your heart say?" He asked, his voice a low rumble. Marinette's heart yearned for Adrien, yet her body wanted Chat. Her feelings for Chat didn't disappear overnight, but her feelings and relationship to Adrien were top priority.

"Chat... Please." Marinette begged quietly. Chat let out a frustrated growl and pulled away.

"I'm sorry princess. You're just so..." Marinette brought her fingers to his lips.

"Please, don't speak." He smirked against her fingers, giving them a lick. She groaned and pulled her fingers away, bringing her hand to the hand that was holding one of her breasts. "Chat." He leaned in close to her ear, letting out a soft rumble of a purr as he kneaded it again for the last time. She let out a soft groan that stirred the cat within him.

"I need to leave. I need to leave before I make you mine."


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette's dreams were restless. And by restless, it meant that two specific boys invaded her dreams. Her dreams were almost always pure and this dream followed the same path for the most part, until a particular black cat showed up.

The dream took a sharp turn into sin and Marinette couldn't decide whether or not she liked it.

Whenever it was time to go to class, Adrien was walking to school, a tired look on his face.

"G-Good morning. Are you okay?" Marinette asked, worried as he was doubled over and taking in deep breaths.

"Good morning. I'm just... a little tired out. Nathalie has me running laps in the morning as 'punishment' for breaking my eating regime." Marinette instantly felt guilty and was about to start apologizing when Adrien held his hand up. "Nope, don't you dare apologize."

"B-But Adrien..."

"No, I knew what I was doing so don't worry about it." Adrien flashed her a smile and she gave up with a sigh. He straightened and he was about to wrap his arms around Marinette when the two of them received a text. They both opened their phones and read it.

"From: Alya

NO PDA ALLOWED UNTIL WE ARRIVE."

Mariette let out a little annoyed huff and Adrien chuckled. "What, did you want some PDA?" Adrien got close to her with a raised eyebrow and Marinette rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Oh you wish." She rose her hand up between then and took a step back.

"Oh I know." He whispered, a seductive look to his eyes.

"Mother Alya said no PDA until we arrive, so the least you could do is wait for them to arrive." Adrien let out a small groan and agreed, the two going to the stairs to wait for Alya and Nino to arrive. Once they did, they said their hellos.

"Is PDA allowed now, Mother Alya?" Adrien asked and Marinette laughed.

"Anxious now, aren't you?" Alya said with a sly smile. "Who knew your best friend was such a slick dude?"

"You don't even know." Nino chuckled and Adrien finally allowed himself to hug Marinette, pressing her close to him. Memories of last night flitted his mind and he wanted nothing more than to continue that, but being sane and not having the cat within him made him feel guilty. Adrien held her tight and close, feeling her body heat, feeling the way her breaths pushed against his own, until a shrill scream made them jump.

Everyone looked to the source of the scream, Marinette and Adrien both scanning the environment for an attack. But nothing was found, only a Chloé, who was about to start hyperventilating soon.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! How dare you have your arms around my Adrien Agreste!" She cried at the bottom of the staircase. Alya tried to contain her laughter.

"Nino, it's time. Hell's dog has been let loose. Shit. Is about. To go. Down." Alya was quick to pull out her phone and start recording as Chloé started going up the staircase.

"Chloé -" Adrien sighed but Marinette stopped him.

"Let me take care of this." Adrien was surprised, but if wanted to step up to her, he wasn't going to stop her.

"Better start talking Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Why were your arms all over my Adrikins?" Chloé was finally face to face with Marinette, her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"Well, if I remember correctly, it was his arms that were around me. Also, you might want to get your facts straight on who Adrien belongs to, because last I know, he is mine." Marinette turned on her feet, looking back at the blond behind her. "Not that I'm saying that you're property but, you're mine."

"Oh really? Prove it." Chloé said, disbelieving it. Marinette let out a laugh and turned to Adrien.

"Wanna do the honors?" Nino added his two cents and Adrien couldn't help the smirk on his lips.

"Gladly." He wrapped his arms around Marinette's waist and French dipped her, planting his lips on hers, a mischievous smile against hers. Any of the students that were around cheered while Chloé gasped and stomped her foot, storming inside the school, Sabrina following behind her.

Adrien released Marinette and pulled her up, a satisfied smile on his face and a blush on Marinette's. "Was it necessary to be so extravagant?" She said, putting some hair behind her ear. Adrien smirked and took her hand, kissing the back gently.

"For my princess, of course." Alya cheered and she and Nino joined their sides, starting a group hug because they had finally put a stop to Chloé's reign of terror.

Chloé was in the girl's restroom, sobbing over a toilet with Sabrina hovering over her. "D-Don't be sad Chloé! Your soul mate pretended to be who he thought he was to please you! He wanted you to be happy!" Sabrina stammered.

"What do you know?" She cried. "Get out of here!" Chloé pushed Sabrina out of the restroom stall and slammed the door after her, shutting herself in. Chloé sat back on the toilet, pulling out her compact mirror out of her purse and looked at herself, her makeup streaking down her eyes.

"What does that crazy cat lady have that I don't? Compared to that, I'm a queen!" She said, rubbing her makeup off her cheeks. Chloé set the mirror on her lap and pulled out a pen from her bag, scribbling on her arm terribly. For the lies, for all the hopes that her other half had given her. Scribbling so much, so hard that she didn't noticed the black-violet butterfly that covered her compact mirror.

"Evil Queen, I am Papillion. Your Prince Charming didn't see your beauty, choosing some other girl over you. In exchange for this power that I give to you, find me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses, everyone will love you and treat you as the queen you are." Chloé held the compact mirror to her chest as the dark magic enveloped her, releasing the Evil Queen with a deep violet ripped gown and a crown. She stood and looked up, the violet shape of a butterfly outlining her eyes.

"My pleasure, Papillion."

"You think Chloé's going to come to class?" Nino asked Alya as they walked in the classroom.

"I doubt it." Alya scoffed. "She got told off so bad by the two lovebirds, I'm sure she's devastated." Alya was right, Chloé was probably devastated but she had it coming to her. Marinette did feel guilty for making her cry, but it had to be one day or another.

"I do feel kind of bad." Marinette said, rubbing her arm. Adrien looked back at her as they entered the classroom, rubbing her shoulder encouragingly.

"It's okay, don't worry." Marinette was about to heed his words when they heard screams coming from outside. They rushed out of the classroom and looked down to the basketball court before them, seeing Sabrina on the floor, backing away from the locker rooms.

"Chloé? W-Wait! P-Please, don't hurt me!" A blinding flash made the students cover their eyes, before looking back at Sabrina, who was now standing. "My Queen." She kneeled and put a hand to her chest, bowing her head. Out of the locker rooms came out Evil Queen, a shrill laughter echoing through the open court.

"All you fools will be my slaves. Bow down to the Queen!" The Evil Queen aimed her compact mirror at any students that were nearby, the flash of light that enveloped them making them bow down to her and mumbling the same thing.

"An akuma attack?" Alya questioned.

"Holy shit, I caused that." Marinette said, gripping the railing. She had transform into Ladybug. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Go find some place to hide!" Adrien pushed mostly Alya and Nino away, knowing that Marinette had to find some place secret to transform. The two nodded and were joined by the rest of the students, trying to find somewhere to hide. He went into an empty classroom and Plagg transformed him.

Chat Noir jumped out of a window and came over the roof of the building, looking down at the chaos that Chloé had started. Many people had bowed before her and she continued to beam those who weren't able to find a safe hiding spot. Nino was just about to get beamed, but Chat rushed in, saving Nino from getting hit.

"Chat Noir!"

"Be careful kid. She uses her mirror to make others her spawn. Avoid her mirror beams at all costs!" Chat jumped out of the way as Evil Queen realized his presence. Nino ran off to a safe hiding spot, Chat jumping out into the court, looking at Evil Queen.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Evil Queen spoke sweetly and all her kneeled pawns before her chanted,

"You are, my Queen." This made her smile.

"Sorry to ruin your paw-rade, but I actually think that Ladybug is the fairest of them all." A frown immediately bloomed on the Evil Queen's lips and she snarled.

"My lovely workers, get that black cat and give me his miraculous!" She pointed a gloved finger at him and the people kneeled before her slowly stood up, turning like zombies to face him.

"Need a paw?" Ladybug was on the second story and offered her yoyo for Chat to grab on and he did, tugging on it and being pulled up to Ladybug.

"Get them!" Evil Queen barked and her servants began running after them.

"Good morning Bugaboo." He wrapped an arm round her waist and pulled her close. She reveled in his proximity but now was not the time for it.

"Another time, another time kitty." She pushed him away just in time to avoid a beam from the Evil Queen's mirror.

"Looks like there's an ugly bug in my castle..." Evil Queen's lip twitched. "Grab that stink bug and the black cat!" More servants began to flood the second floor, to the point that they had almost cornered Ladybug and Chat. The two wanted to use their weapons against them but they couldn't bring themselves to do it as these people were their own classmates.

Chat was quick to grab onto Ladybug's waist and extend his baton, taking them out of the opening of the roof and the two began running.

"Seize them!" Evil Queen called after them.

"Her akuma is in her compact mirror!" Chat told Ladybug as they ran. She nodded and they made it to the park, where some Parisians were walking around, enjoying the sunny day.

"We have to get ahold of that mirror before she starts zapping everyone." Ladybug rubbing her hand across her face with a sigh. "This is all my fault." She mumbled.

"Don't fret my lady, we will fix this issue. After all, you are the fairest of them all." Chat gave her a smirk.

"Not for long though!" A cackle rose from the skies and the two were blinded by a strong light. "It's too bad for you that you're going to meet your doom today. Chat Blanc, Lady Beetle, I call upon you to take Chat Noir and Ladybug's miraculouses!" Whenever the light faded, Chat Noir and Ladybug were faced with identical copies of themselves, however Chat was white and Ladybug was Chloé's version of Antibug.

"You've made the Queen very upset Ladybug." Lady Beetle had the same voice as her.

"Un-fur-tunately fur you, you're going to meet your doom today." Chat Blanc added. Ladybug let out a surprised sigh.

"Even he has the shitty puns too, oh my god." Chat Noir snickered before the two engaged into battle with themselves, leaving Evil Queen to go to the Eiffel Tower with plans to have all of Paris under her will.

Battle tactics were exactly the same, the four were equal in combat. Ladybug and Chat Noir were to their limits almost, Lady Beetle and Chat Blanc just about the same.

"Lucky Charm!"

"Luckless Charm!" For Ladybug came out a compact mirror while Lady Beetle a sabre.

"What? How come they get a sabre?" Chat Noir pouted and Ladybug shrugged. Lady Beetle passed the sabre off to Chat Blanc and an evil smirk possessed his lips as he started heading for Chat Noir. Chat Noir stood defensively with his baton in hand, taking steps back as Chat Blanc took steps forward. "It's unethical to attack your opponent when they're not properly equipped."

"I'm paw-fully sorry, but the rules of fencing don't apply to me." He paused before giving the cat-like signature grin. "En garde!" Chat Blanc started to attack and Chat Noir had no choice but to play the offensive, trying to avoid getting touched by the seemingly real blade.

While Lady Beetle was distracted by the two Chat's fight, Ladybug had the time to see what she could use the compact mirror for. When she opened it, it had two mirrors on each side, the sun catching on one of them and reflecting the sun into her eyes. She flinched and closed it quickly, rubbing her eyes.

"That's it." Lady Beetle turned her attention to Ladybug, prepping herself for an attack. Instead of engaging in a yoyo to yoyo battle, Ladybug decided to go in head on, surprising Lady Beetle with the start of a hand to hand combat. Lady Beetle tried to avoid Ladybug as much as she could and while all of the shuffling around brought up a small dust cloud, Ladybug opened the compact mirror and shone the sunlight into Lady Beetle's eyes. Lady Beetle hissed and covered her eyes with her arm, Ladybug seizing the opportunity to wrap her yoyo around Lady Beetle and swinging her over to an unsuspecting Chat Blanc.

If Ladybug knew better, Chat Blanc would immediately drop everything to help Lady Beetle. And to her expectancies, Chat Blanc did just exactly, dropping the sabre and was quick to help Lady Beetle, Chat finding the opportunity to grab the sabre. As Chat Blanc was reassuring if Lady Beetle was okay with some shitty pun, Ladybug wrapped them in her yoyo, trapping them together.

"I hate to bearer of bad news, but un-fur-tunately, we have to go." Chat Blanc looked at the Ladybug standing before him, his eyes sparkling.

"Did you just make a cat pun?" Lady Beetle scoffed.

"You're supposed to be in love with me." She elbowed Chat Blanc and the white cat couldn't help the embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry lover boy, but this Ladybug is mine." Chat Noir came to stand beside Ladybug and held onto her chin, planting a kiss on her lips tenderly. Chat Blanc's jaw dropped.

"Why couldn't we be like that?" He whined and Lady Beetle groaned.

"Just get this over with." Ladybug chuckled.

"My pleasure." Ladybug stepped closer to the two and removed Lady Beetle's earrings and Chat Blanc's ring. "Chat?"

"My lady. Cataclysm." The black magic rose in Chat Noir's open palm and Ladybug put the two pieces of jewelry in Chat's palm and he closed his hand.

"Bye bye Lady Beetle."

"Maybe you'll get lucky next time." Chat winked to his white counterpart and the two disappeared.

"Let's hope we don't meet them again." Ladybug sighed and looked at Chat's hand. "You were able to keep it."

"The sabre, it didn't disappear." He held it in his hands, also looking down at Ladybug's compact mirror. "Well with these two, we should be able to do some damage to Evil Queen and cleanse her." Ladybug nodded and the two headed towards the Eiffel Tower.

Evil Queen was at the top of the tower, taking in a deep breath and the view. "This is the view a Queen should have." She let out a happy sigh. "From here, I can make everyone my trusty servant."

"Sorry Evil Queen, but that won't be happening today." Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared just below where she was standing, Evil Queen glaring at the two of them.

"I see that Chat Blanc and Lady Beetle were useless." She snarled and she opened her mirror, pointing it towards the two of them. The two of them split ways, avoiding Evil Queen's beams.

"What's the plan my lady?" Chat called.

"Distract her while you can!" Ladybug called back and Chat nodded, jumping up to Evil Queen's level.

"Excuse me, my Queen, but it looks like I'm going to disrespect you. En garde." Chat positioned himself and began to attack Evil Queen consecutively.

"You disrespectful feline!" Evil Queen spat as she tried to avoid his attacks.

"Evil Queen!" She turned to the sound of her name being called and Ladybug was able to angle her compact mirror to reflect the sunlight into Evil Queen's eyes, blinding her. As she rose her arms to shield herself from the bright light, Ladybug found her chance. "Chat, knock the mirror out of her hand!" Chat leaned in with his whole body and managed to pry the compact mirror out of Evil Queen's hand, toward Ladybug. She caught it and threw it on the ground, stomping on it, releasing the black akuma.

The akuma was cleansed, the pure white butterfly floating into the skies. The two kneeled by the tired Chloé, who recalled none of the recent events.

"Chloé, sometimes... Sometimes we get our heart broken by people we like." Ladybug started.

"But there's always someone who will always stand by your side whenever you need to vent to someone." Chat Noir pointed to the fainted scribbles on her arm.

"All they wanted was for you to be happy." Chloé looked at the scribbles on her arm and began tearing up, finally coming to terms that Adrien Agreste wasn't her significant other and that there was someone out there who truly cared about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's give a hand for Chloé, who finally gets her own sense of happiness.  
> I've spelled her name so many times, that it's starting to look wrong. Whoops.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh shit." - all i have to say about this chapter.   
> Oh and reader discretion is advised - MORE FLUFF

“I’m exhausted. Consecutive akuma attacks in three days? We haven’t been able to relax one bit.” Marinette laid in her bed with a sigh.

“Aw, come on Marinette. It can’t be too bad! You got to spend loads of time with Adrien and Chat Noir.” Tikki tried to cheer her up but to no avail.

“Oh Tikki, what am I going to do? I just got into a relationship with Adrien and now Chat Noir doing all sorts of wonders to my head.” She sighs once again, putting a pillow on her face.

“Maybe now would be the perfect time to tell Chat who you really are. Chat’s swooned with Ladybug and taken away by you Marinette.” Tikki nudged Marinette, giggling. “How much do you want to bet that Alya caught the smooch he gave Ladybug?” Marinette sat up in her bed, looking at Tikki.

“There’s no way!” Tikki giggled mischievously.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Tikki flew down to Marinette’s computer and Marinette quickly followed, Tikki already having turned the computer on. Marinette pulled up The Ladyblog and the first thing she sees plastered on the front page is a screenshot of their kiss.

“LadyNoir confirmed! Ladybug & Chat Noir vs Lady Beetle & Chat Blanc? Click the video!” Marinette watched the video, watching their combat with their other selves, until Chat Noir planted a kiss on her lips.

“Oh my god.” Marinette mumbled, embarrassed by just watching it.

“Jealous?” Marinette practically jumped out of her skin, turning around quickly to see the black cat sitting in the chaise. Marinette put a hand to her beating heart, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down. “I know, I take your breath away princess.” Marinette deadpanned now and went to him, grabbing one of the pillows of the chaise and hitting him with it. “Hey!” He laughed.

“What the hell are you doing in my house? I didn’t invite you in.” Marinette said after she finished hitting him. Chat chuckled, laying back in the in chaise.

“You left the kitty door unlocked, so I let myself in.”

“Kitty door?” He pointed to the door that lead to her terrace, a smirk on his lips. Marinette gave a sigh, she had left it unlocked but not to let the stray cat in.

“So what are you doing here?” She asked, sitting towards his head. “Don’t you have some place to be right now?” She ran her hand through his hair and he immediately leaned into her touch, a purr growing in his chest. He quickly put his head into her lap, closing his eyes and enjoying her touch.

“Yeah, I should be patrolling.” He replied and she hummed.

“And why aren’t you?”

“Because I wanted to see you.” He opened his eyes and they met with hers. “I got first dibs on you anyways, remember? Several weeks ago?” A smirk crossed his face and she rolled her eyes.

“I’d prefer not to remember.” Marinette mumbled. Chat chuckled, his green eyes focusing in on her features.

“Why not? Am I that bad?” Chat turned and was on his hands and knees, hovering over her.

“That’s not the issue Chat.” Marinette replied, avoiding his gaze.

“Then what is it Mari?” She fidgeted under his gaze and the way he called her name.

“I said I had a boyfriend, Chat.” She had meant to say it with a stronger tone of voice, but found herself barely whispering.

“Mari.” She let out a soft whimper at the way her name rolled off his tongue and he started to get closer, her eyes fluttering shut.

“Mari!” The two jumped.

“Oh my god, it’s Mama. Chat, go, go, hide somewhere, hurry now!” They both scrambled up and they bumped into each other, harshly whispering to each other. “Bed! Now!” Chat nodded and quickly jumped up to Marinette’s bed hiding under the covers as the trap door to Marinette’s bedroom opened.

“Mama! I-I was just about to go to bed.” Sabine smiled at her daughter stepping into the bedroom. Marinette threw a weary glance up to her bed before smiling at her mother.

“I heard that there was an attack at school today.” She sat at the end of the chaise, looking down at one of the buttons. “Were you hurt at all?”

“Not at all. Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day.” Sabine let out a soft smile.

“I’m glad to hear it. I have to thank them personally one of these days. I’m just so happy you’re safe.” Marinette came closer to her mother and they shared a hug before she kissed Marinette good night.

“Good night Mama.”

“Good night Marinette.” Her mother left through the trap door and Marinette went up to her bed, removing the blankets off the bed. Chat was there, “seductively posed”, propping his head up in his hand.

“Me-ow.” He winked and she rolled her eyes.

“Did you hear Mama? She said she thanks you.” She sat down on her bed, crossing her legs beside him.

“I wonder what Mama would say if she were to know that you would be sharing a bed with Chat Noir tonight.” She was quick to avoid his gaze but she couldn’t avoid the two clawed fingers that began walking on her thigh.

“S-Surely you'd be toast.” Marinette cursed herself for stuttering because now Chat knew that she was in his paws.

“And be hotter than I already am?” Marinette snorted a laugh and Chat smirked as well, moving his claws on her thigh in swirls. Marinette’s body betrayed her as it shivered under his touch and she pulled her blankets over her as an excuse to she’s cold.

“Good night Chat Noir. You should leave now.” She turned to her back to him, pulling her blanket well up to her neck as he removed his hand from her thigh. Chat let out a chuckle.

“Not even a good night kiss?” He asked teasingly.

“In your dreams.” Chat smirked and he straddled her, before beginning to tickle her. Marinette gasped and tried to push him away, kicking her feet as she tried to fight the tickles and laughter. He continued to tickle her to the point where she was in tears, begging for him to stop and the blanket on the ground.

Chat stopped, putting his hands on either side of her head. Marinette was still giggling, her lungs gasping for air and her stomach twisting with all the laughter.

“Maybe. But I’m sure I’ll be in yours.” He let out a smirk before crawling downwards, bringing his eye level to her revealed stomach. With all the wiggling she had done to stop him tickling her, her shirt had rode up and he was going to take an advantage.

“H-Hey, wait-“ But her voice was cut with a gasp as Chat began to place soft, warm kisses on her stomach, leading upwards. He trailed many soft kisses, occasionally licking, up and stopped before he reached her bare breasts, where her shirt had stopped rising. Chat skipped over her shirt and moved to her neck, allowing his kisses to become gentle sucks.

Marinette’s body shuddered under his attention, her skin alive with all the warm kisses he left her. By the time Chat reached her neck, she was completely at his mercy, a mess of writhing and small moaned hums under him. Chat moved down her neck and to her collarbone, where he kissed gently at first, before Mariette realized it was getting increasingly warm and almost hurting a bit.

Chat stopped and looking at the brand new, red and pouted love mark he left on her, complacent with his actions. “Marinette?” He asked, his voice in a deep tone that made her shiver. Her eyes fluttered open, the blue in her eyes many shades darker.

“Yes Chat?” She whispered. Chat started into her blue eyes, so drawn in, so lured by her look that he wanted to claim her fully his right then and there.

“Do you want to see who I am behind this mask?” He watched as her eyes widened and fear partially took over. He understood her fear and would accept any answer he gave her. Marinette’s hand went up to cup his cheeks and she brought him close, pressing her lips against his.

The kiss was a hesitant one, one that Marinette had to melt into before it was a mixture of her wrapping her arms around his neck and him slipping his arms around her back to arch her closer.

They parted for air, the two of them not letting each other go. “Another time silly kitty.” She said between breaths.

“I promise I won’t disappoint.” He pecked her lips and Marinette swore she wanted more but held back. Chat let her back down onto the bed before peeling himself off of her. “This, by the way.” He pulled the neckline of her shirt, pointing to the flourishing hickey on her collarbone. “Is my mark on you. You’re mine.” He smirked as he caught a glance of the tops of her breasts and she quickly gasped, putting her shirt back in place and looking good down.

“Chat, you didn't.”

“Oh but I did.” Chat smirked and he left her bed, going down the stairs and towards the trap door to the terrace. “Good night my princess.” He mini saluted her with two fingers before disappearing into the night.

Marinette’s dreams that night were less than innocent and into full blown sin with Chat. Marinette nevertheless felt guilty, really guilty the next morning, even more when she saw the superficial bruise she had on her collarbone.

“I can’t believe he actually did this.” Marinette sighed, fixing her shirt. Tikki giggled.

“Chat Noir sure is a naughty cat, isn’t he?” Marinette groaned.

“Tell me about it.” Marinette moved her head around a bit, trying to see if the love mark he left behind would be visible. “You don’t think he saw you, did he? If he keeps coming around so often, he’s gonna get onto me that I’m Ladybug.” Tikki giggled.

“Well, why don’t you find out who he is? You may be surprised as to who it is.” Marinette truly considered it, but she was afraid.

Putting the thought behind her, Marinette headed to school. Once at the front doors, she was greeted by Alya, Nino and Adrien. She approached Adrien shyly and he smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Late night visitor last night?” Alya asked with a smirk and Marinette could feel her stomach drop.

“What do you mean?” Marinette laughed nervously and Alya turned her phone horizontally before showing it to Marinette.

“You can’t deny it, he was in your room last night.” Not only did she have one photo, but several. One of Chat closing the door, another of him getting his baton, another with him extending and then disappearing into the night. “You better step up your game Agreste, before the cat steals her tongue.” Marinette gaped, trying to figure an answer before looking at Adrien.

“A-Adrien, really, i-it’s not what you think!” Marinette stammered.

“I know.” Adrien said with a smile, genuinely confusing all of them.

“Hold up, what do you mean you know?” Alya asked.

“I know that Chat Noir is visiting Marinette.” Adrien said, looking all of them in the eyes, getting suspicious looks from Alya. “Look, Chat happens to be a close friend of mine and I told him to protect her for me whenever I can’t.” There was a silence.

“What? No way, that’s so cool, I wish I was cool with Chat like that.” Nino playfully punched Adrien in the shoulder, while Marinette let out a quiet ‘oh’ and Alya remained silent.

The group turned to go inside, Adrien and Nino taking the lead, Marinette and Alya following behind their boyfriends.

Marinette didn’t feel all the better now knowing that Adrien put Chat up to this. Because now she felt guilty that Adrien’s friend is doing all this stuff to her. Not to mention the hickey on her collarbone. She didn’t even know that Adrien and Chat were friends in the first place.

Alya remained silent, watching Adrien’s back as they walked. Good friends with Chat Noir?

The school day was a normal one, to Marinette’s relief. When Chloé entered the classroom, she did look at the two of them, Adrien and Alya now having returned to their usual seats. With Evil Queen gone and Chat and Ladybug to the rescue, it seemed that Chloé did learn a valuable lesson and seemed… almost nicer. As nice as Chloé Bourgeois could be.

The day dragged on, with guilt festering within Marinette. She didn’t know how to bring it up to Adrien that she was cheating on him with the one and only Chat Noir, his friend.

“I have to stay for fencing practice today.” Adrien told Marinette as she was closing her locker. She was hoping they would be able to spend some time together today, but more than likely, it will be impossible for today.

“Aw, okay. Have fun okay?” The two smiled at each other and he gave Marinette a tender kiss on her lips.

“Will do princess. See ya later.” Everyone had something to do, so they all went different ways. Adrien was putting his clothes in his locker when Alya popped up.

“Holy- Alya, you scared the living daylights out of me.”

“Alright, spill it.” She said. Adrien looked at her, confused.

“Spill what?” He asked.

“Oh, the ‘Chat Noir is a close friend of mine’.” She mocked him. “Nobody becomes good friends with a superhero without telling me. And so suddenly. Plus, why are you so okay with Chat visiting Marinette? What if he’s smacking her up behind your back?”

“Alya-“ Adrien sighed and Alya snapped her fingers.

“So I call bullshit.” Alya grabbed his right hand and took the glove off, looking at the ring Adrien never took off. “You’re him, aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE KNOWS.   
> Tbh, I don't even apologize for the fluff anymore.   
> So, I'm probably going to make a new thread to continue the fluff scene from this chapter. LET'S SEE WHEN I CAN GET THAT OUT.   
> Also, please look at the other Miraculous fan fic I've started, The Vow. It's what I'll be picking up whenever I finish this.


	20. Chapter 20

"It's simple, just three small words that will go right... here..." Plagg pointed across Adrien's forehead. "'World's. Biggest. Idiot'." Adrien sighed.

"Classy little shit, aren't you?" Alya asked, eyeing the black cat kwami. The three were in the library, Adrien effectively having skipped fencing practice because Alya caught onto him. The bad thing is, instead of trying to fight it and make it seem that Alya was letting her obsessive Ladybug fanatic leak, he accidentally let it out. And there was no backing out of after he let it slip.

"Sorry, I just..." Adrien sighed, grabbing Plagg and sticking him into his bag, a wheel of Camembert following to keep him quiet.

"Camembert?" Alya rose an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"He likes cheese."

"Explains why under all that cologne you wear, there's the faintest smell of that horrible cheese." Alya rested her elbows on the table, bringing her fingertips to her temples. "I just... Can't believe it. It all makes a whole lot more sense now. Your sudden disappearances when there's an akuma attack. I mean, besides the magic making you appear different to the eye, it all adds up." Alya put her hands to her lips, thinking. "It's just... There's something different. Your hair."

"Oh, that." Adrien brought his hands up to his hair, running a hand through it and allowed some on his face, the look lacking without the fake ears and black mask.

"Wow." Alya sat back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest. "Unbelievable. You're Chat Noir. And that... Thing makes you change into Chat Noir?" Adrien nodded and Plagg floated onto the table again.

"I'm not a thing! I'm a-" Adrien cut him short and stuffed him back in his bag, looking at Alya.

"Sorry, he's just a little upset I can't keep a secret."

"A little!" Came Plagg's muffled cry and he opened the bag. "You couldn't tell Ladybug that you're Chat Noir yet you can tell her after she barely caught on. You're hopeless."

"Plagg." The kwami huffed, retreating into Adrien's schoolbag. Adrien looked over at Alya, who was looking at Adrien's bag thoughtfully.

"Ladybug doesn't know who you are?" She asked, not peeling her eyes away from Adrien's schoolbag. 

"She doesn't."

"Do you know who she is?" Adrien remained silent, to the point that Alya had to look at him to make sure he heard her question.

"I do, but... She doesn't know I know." Adrien replied quietly. Alya nodded slowly.

"Are... Are you two connected by red strings?" Adrien nodded. "So can't she just write all over her arm and look around for the one with her same writing, couldn't she? I mean, you're both in Paris, it can't be too hard for her to find you."

"It's not as easy as you think, Alya." Adrien sighed.

"Why is that?" Plagg reappeared this time, moving along lethargically to lay between Alya and Adrien.

"You see, we have the children keep their identities hidden. If they don't know who each other are, they won't get hurt, their families and friends won't get hurt either." Plagg explained.

"We?" Alya asked.

"Ladybug has a kwami that turns her into Ladybug." Adrien explained.

"I'm assuming she's much nicer that this one." Alya muttered, looking at the small black cat with an inflated tummy yawning on the table. "So how did you find out if she doesn't know?" Adrien remained quiet. He had to think his words carefully, without letting Alya know that Marinette was Ladybug.

"London."

"That's right, Ladybug and Chat Noir were there too. Did she tell you why she was in London?" She asked.

"She told me a family vacation." Alya nodded, impressed.

"Who knew we were so close to Ladybug this whole time. What if we were on the same train?" Alya began to recount the moments on the train, Adrien letting out a silent sigh as he was able to distract her for the moment. Alya continued thinking for the moment, until she focused back on the topic at hand. "Okay, forget about Ladybug at the moment. You're visiting Marinette as Chat and you're dating her as Adrien. Do you know what type of internal turmoil she may be going through?"

"You don't think I know that?" Adrien sighed, laying his head on the table. "I'm having my own inner turmoil too. Not to mention outer." He glanced over at the cat sunbathing in the middle of the table.

"Why don't you just tell her? I'll help you out-"

"No." Adrien rose his voice the slightest bit, startling not only the cat but Alya as well. "It's not that easy and I'm trying to do this on my own."

"Good luck trying to convince him otherwise." Plagg drawled from middle.

"But Alya, I'm begging you." Adrien reached around Plagg and asked for Alya's hands. Alya put her hands in Adrien's, looking up at him confusingly as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "I beg of you. Please... Do not tell anyone. Not Marinette, not the Ladyblog, not even Nino. No one."

"No one?" Adrien shook his head.

"No one."

It was Ladybug's turn to patrol for the night and whenever she stood towards the top of the Eiffel Tower, she wasn't surprised by the footsteps that joined her shortly after.

"Good evening Bugaboo." An arm slithered around her waist and pulled her close, a kiss being pressed to her temple.

"Hello mon minou." Chat Noir blushed by the new address, stammering for words. She was pleased by his stunned silence, looking up at him with a smirk. "What? You are my kitty right?" She flicked the bell at his collar, the chime echoing around them.

"Of course." He smiled, pressing another kiss into her temple.

The night was a calm and quieter one compared to their past couple of days, a soft rain covering the sleepy Parisian city. Although their suits made it nearly impossible to get wet besides their hair, they were quick to find shelter in Notre Dame, nestling close together and watching the umbrellas bloom down below.

"You were on patrol last night Chat and now you're joining me for mine? You pushing yourself too hard, are you?" Chat was resting up against the wall and had pulled Ladybug between his legs, hugging her waist and leaning her back against him. Chat smiled and nestled himself into Ladybug's neck, taking in her grapefruit scent he loved.

"Of course not. I just couldn't miss seeing my Bugaboo." Ladybug let out a small sigh and brought her hand to his head, ruffling his hair lovingly, eliciting a purr from him.

"Oh really? Rumor has you visited a girl last night." She pinched his cheek gently. "Seeing someone behind my back are you?" Her tone was teasing and playful, in hopes that Chat would notice. Ladybug was sure that Chat would probably evade the subject, but she wanted to see how he would reply.

"Purr-haps." He replied softly. "Are you jealous, my lady?" He asked.

"Me? Jealous?" Ladybug scoffed. "In your dreams silly kitty." Chat remained silent, purring gently on her shoulder.

"Bugaboo?"

"Yes mon minou?"

"What would you say if I wanted to show you who I am?" He asked. Ladybug stammered for words.

"You know that we can't. Our kwamis won't allow us-"

"Marinette, why don't you listen to what he has to say?" Tikki spoke from the back of Ladybug's head. She gave a small sigh and Ladybug leaned her cheek against Chat's.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Just in case one of us gets in trouble. What's the point of keeping such a meaningless secret when we are already so close? What would I do if you were to get hurt out of Ladybug? How would I be sure that you're alright? I can't lose you Ladybug. I love you and will follow you to the ends of the Earth and the thought of even the possibility of losing you..." Chat's voice trailed off and he gently tightened his grip on Ladybug's waist. "I can't risk anything... I can't lose you." He whispered desperately.

Ladybug's heart churned at his words. She had seen this side of Chat before and it pained her to see him like this again. "Chat..." Her voice was weak and soft. She sat up, turning to sit on her knees before him. Ladybug looked into Chat's alluring green eyes that stardom at her lovingly. "I understand why... Why you want to know who I am. Whenever we were at London, whenever you got injured, there's nothing more that I wanted than to follow you home and take care of you. I could feel your pain and I... I was worried."

"I felt the same way when you took the hit from the Kirigami." Chat brought his hand up to her head, his fingers gently grazing the area where a now fading bruise.

"I'm just... I'm just so afraid that you're not going to like me or that I'm not worth of someone being your partner or, or..." Chat noticed her eyes started appearing watery and he felt his stomach churning.

"M... Ladybug, I don't care who you are. I will love you until the day I die." Chat took her hands into his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "You may not know this, but even outside of the mask, I love you. I don't care who you are outside of the mask, or how different you are, you are my partner and I love you and will follow you to the ends of the Earth." Ladybug's shoulders shook in front of Chat. Her hands had fallen from Chat's cheeks and were shielding her face from him as she silently cried.

"C-Chat... I'm so sorry." Marinette didn't realize how much of a sweetheart this boy was. And to think that up to a couple months ago, she turned him away because she loved someone else. But she did love someone else and now she was dating that person. This boy was going to love her to the ends of the Earth, even though she was going off with someone else. It broke her heart that she was breaking such a pure heart like Chat's.

"Bugaboo." He cooed, bringing her into his lap and placed many little kisses across her forehead and temples, to soothe her fear and tears. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"He's right, you know." Marinette and Tikki were back home from patrol, Marinette lying face down in her bed. "You two should know who each other are, outside of transformation. Just in case something happens. Everything will be okay." Tikki sat beside the pillow that Marinette was face down in, twisting a couple strands of her hair into a small braid.

"Tikki? Do you know who Chat Noir really is?" Marinette asked, her voice muffled through the pillow. Tikki momentarily froze, before letting out a sigh. Her silence made Marinette turn, looking at the small kwami who avoided her gaze. "Tikki?"

"I do." Marinette felt as if she was stabbed to her lungs. She quickly sat up and scooped Tikki up in her hands, looking down at her.

"Then you can tell me, right? You can tell me who he is and then whenever I meet him next time, I can already know who he is. Or whether I want to see him again." Marinette was rambling, nervous and feeling slightly betrayed that her kwami didn't tell her of such a vital piece of information like this.

"I can't." Marinette's heart sunk.

"Why not?" She almost cried.

"Chat Noir has stated that he wants to tell you on his own who he is. I am not going to betray on his word and tell you who he is. Also, even if I did tell you who Chat Noir is, you cannot just choose that you don't want to see him again." Marinette cowered slightly in her bed as Tikki scolded her. "As Ladybug, it is your moral duty to aid Chat Noir, no matter who he is."

"You're right... I'm sorry." She put Tikki down on the pillow and laid down, facing her ceiling. "It's just... I'm so scared, I'm so nervous."

"I know." Tikki replied quietly. Marinette's fingers went up to her collarbone, touching the small, bruised love mark the black cat left her last night.

"I love Adrien, but... I've come to fall in love with Chat Noir as well. I'm terrified."

"Things will work out Marinette." Tikki reassured her. "Not only do I promise, but Chat Noir promises too. Confide in our word - things will get better once you two know who you are."


	21. Chapter 21

A gentle squeeze on Marinette's hand brought her out of her thoughts. 

"You okay?" Adrien asked softly. She nodded absent-mindedly. "Are you sure?" He asked again. Marinette remained silent, contemplating on telling him. 

"Adrien?" She turned to look at him. "Have you ever had something you haven't been able to tell someone, like a secret?" He nodded, his heart beating in his throat. 

"I do." He replied. 

"Something you've kept to yourself for years and it's all bottled up?" He nodded. "Something you feel like you could tell one person and-" 

"It will feel like it takes the weight off your shoulders?" Marinette looked over at Adrien, nodding almost breathlessly. 

"Yeah." This is the same conversation the two had a couple months ago in London. 

It had been several months that the two of them have been dating. It had been several months since Ladybug and Chat Noir had their heart to heart. It had been several months that Ladybug and Chat had become a thing. Their partnership had improved, Ladybug enjoying his bad puns and Chat simply being in her presence, the fact she rejected him several months ago was just a flitting memory of the past. However, their partnership still lacked the confidentiality and trust that came with revealing. 

"I'm just... Afraid." Ladybug said one night. 

"Whenever you're ready and comfortable Bugaboo." Chat reassured her and gave her kiss on her forehead. 

Marinette let out a shuddered sigh as Adrien rubbed her arms comfortingly. "There's no rush princess. Whenever you feel you're ready." 

"It's not that I don't trust you Adrien, it's just-" 

"You're afraid. I know princess and it's okay." Marinette let out another sigh and nodded, hugging him. 

"So when's the wedding?" Alya asked, startling the two of them. 

"A-Alya!" Marinette mumbled. Whether they were best friends and he was her boyfriend, Marinette was always embarrassed when she was caught in the acts of PDA. She put a small space between herself and Adrien, but Adrien didn't let her go too far as he intertwined his fingers with her. 

"Sorry, just having a heart to heart." Adrien said, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it. Alya gave Adrien a pointed look and he shook his head and she shook hers. 

"Well enough with that, come on, you're going to lose your seats." 

The class was having a field trip to the American Cathedral of Paris, where a choir concert was going to be held. Professor Bustier and the rest of the class was inside, while Adrien and Marinette were had been outside. As the trio walked inside, they passed by a rehearsal room. 

"No Michelle, you are not singing today! You failed to show up for our last rehearsal last night and showed up late for tonight! I don't know what game you're playing at, but I draw the line here. You're sitting this one out." 

"B-But Director..." 

"No Michelle, I'm sorry." 

The trio joined Nino and sat next to Alya. Alya cuddled into Nino as the lights dimmed. Adrien put his arm around Marinette's shoulder, Marinette scooting closer in and leaning on Adrien. 

The choir was already on stage and a small orchestra was heard as the conductor appeared on the podium. She tapped her baton several times on her stand, grabbing the attention of the choir and orchestra. They hushed and you could quietly hear the conductor talking to her choir, one empty space in the midst of the women's side of the choir. 

The choral group nodded and stood straight, taking in deep breaths as the orchestra began. Just as the director was about to motion her group to start singing, vocalization from another part of the cathedral echoed though. 

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do." Everyone started to look around for the source of the voice. "Do, a deer, a female deer. Re, a drop of golden sun. Mi, a name only she thinks of. Fa, my dreams have left me far. So, is all she says." The spotlights were taken away from the choir and searched for the mystery voice and it focused on a figure on an arch of the ceilings of the cathedral. 

There stood a woman with a black dress that was similar to the dresses that the women of the choir wore, except there was a tear that ran from her waist and down one leg. A light green sash ran around her waist and her long hair was so turned green, to look like a measure. A pretty black treble cleft pin held her hair up in a flowing ponytail. 

"I hate to be rude, but if I don't have the right to be on stage, neither should you." She spoke, looking down at the crowd with an evil smirk. She vocalize once more, her voice booming and echoing off the walls, making windows shatter and the ground shake. Her voice sent both people and glass to the floor, Adrien protecting Marinette. 

"Now of all the times?" He cursed under his breath and he glared at the akuma. 

"Adrien, are you okay?" Marinette asked worriedly. He looked down at her and nodded, helping her up. "Go, find somewhere safe." To transform. Adrien helped Alya and Nino, pushing the three outside. Before Adrien could slip away, someone grabbed his arm tightly. 

"Tell her. It's been months." She muttered under her breath. Adrien glanced over at the akuma and over at the retreating Marinette before giving a short nod. 

"I'll try." He turned and pretended to get swept away by the crowd, before finding an empty confession room. "Plagg, transform me!" 

The akuma kept vocalizing as the others continued to vacate the cathedral. "Looks like professional singing isn't your forte." Chat Noir smirked from the front door, twirling his tail with his hand. The akuma snarled, glaring at the cat. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"Chat Noir, at your service." He bowed. She was taken off guard by his sudden formality, making her slightly nervous. 

"My.. My name is Treble Maker." She said, straightening her dress. A purple outline of a butterfly appeared around Treble Maker's eyes. 

"Don't be fooled by his antics, he's one of people that hold a Miraculous." Papillon called out to her. 

"But he's so... cute." Papillon rolled his eyes. 

"Get me his Miraculous and you can keep the boy." Treble Maker smiled. 

"Deal." The butterfly outline disappeared and she focused on the cat boy. "Papillon says I can keep you if you give me your miraculous, so here kitty kitty." 

"Sorry to burst your bubble Treble Maker, but this kitty is mine." Ladybug appeared beside Chat, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and planting a kiss on the corner of his lips before she pulled away and punching him playfully on the shoulder. "Are you flirting behind my back?" Chat chuckled, holding his shoulder. 

"Are you jealous Bugaboo?" He asked before he straightened and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush to him, looking down at her with a smirk and she smiled teasingly. 

"Not at all mon minou." She gently blew in his face and they parted as Treble Maker made a retching sound. 

"Disgusting. I don't care who you are, but I don't like you." She pointed at Ladybug. 

"That's Ladybug. She stands in your way of keeping the boy Chat Noir as your own." Treble Maker gave a harumph. 

"I'll be sure to get her first Papillon." She mumbled as the butterfly mark disappeared around her face. She cleared her voice and began to vocalize, her voice directed to another direction. The sound waves she created made the glass on the floor tremble and they rose. They spun like petals caught in the wind, twirling in the air at the demand of Treble Maker. 

"She's playing with glass." Ladybug narrowed her eyes and pulled her yoyo out defensively. Treble Maker glared at her. 

"Looks like things took a sharp turn." Chat smirked and Ladybug deadpanned, looking over at him. Treble Maker giggled, some pieces of glass falling to the ground as she laughed. Ladybug noticed this she took a habitual protective stance in front of Chat, making Treble Maker glared. 

"Looks like this akuma is going to be a pain in my ass." Ladybug mumbled. Treble Maker vocalized deeper, her voice sending the glass to them. Ladybug began to spun her yoyo, deflecting the shards of glass. 

"What's the plan my lady?" 

"She's after me. Try to find a distraction for her. But we're splitting up." Chat nodded and dashed into the cathedral, going completely unnoticed by Treble Maker. 

The Treble Maker kept shooting glass over at Ladybug, harmonizing differently that had Ladybug rolling and sprinting out of the way. To Chat's dismay, he did feel several stings on his arms and lower legs, where Ladybug had gotten cut. Chat had got up to the cathedral where Treble Maker was floating around, startling her. 

"Why the tempo tantrum princess?" He gave her a wink and an audible sigh was heard from Ladybug somewhere down below. Treble Maker blushed slightly. 

"U-Uh, um, I'm being made to do this..."Chat leaned onto his baton, looking at her with a smile. 

"It's alright. What was the paw-blem though?" She brought her hands up, fiddling with her fingers. 

"I... I really wanted to sing in this concert, but... my little sister, she's sick and I couldn't attend the rehearsals. The director wouldn't listen to what I had to say and then..." She looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists. "All those others don't know how hard I worked to get here. They have no idea..." Her voice trembled. Chat's inner Adrien wanted to reach out and comfort the girl, but he hesitated as he saw Ladybug behind her, her Lucky Charm in hand. Taking advantage of the situation, Ladybug used her yoyo to wrap around Treble Maker, making her gasp and glare at Ladybug. 

"You!" She whipped to look at Chat Noir. "You were just playing with me? You're just like everyone else, toying with my emotions!" Chat Noir did feel guilty, but this was an akumatized victim and he couldn't let them get the best of him. Treble Maker writhed against the restraints of the yoyo, managing to slip one hand out of the restraint. Treble Maker looked towards Ladybug and vocalized loudly, sending Ladybug a sonic wave that knocked her grip on her loose. With the hand out of the restraint, she managed to summon several bass clef notes that she swung to Ladybug's direction. The two notes spun like a flying frisbee, attaching onto Ladybug's wrist and ankles. 

"What the-!" The grip around Treble Maker completely dropped and she turned to Ladybug now, sending another stronger, louder sonic boom to Ladybug. Ladybug was swung back and with no hesitation, sent the window she hit shattering, her body falling out the other side. 

"Bugaboo!" Chat's heart sank as he watched his lady fall, but he wasn't given a chance to aid her as Treble Maker turned around to look at him, a snarl on her lips. 

"This piece if almost finished. And you're the final note." Any guilt that he had held for her before completely diminished and anger started to rise. A snarl grew on Chat's lips as well as Treble Maker summoned a large half note, using it to attack Chat. 

Ladybug's Lucky Charm was an umbrella, something that she thought was completely useless until she found herself falling out the window. With her restrained wrists, she still managed to somehow open the umbrella, making her fast fall a lagged one. Her head was throbbing and many white stars were popping in her vision as her feet touched the ground. Her legs didn't give her too much support however as she felt the ground shake beneath her and the building in front of her tremble. 

"Ladybug!" She heard an all too familiar voice approaching, the voice being drowned out by the sound of her beeping miraculous and the blood pounding in her ears. Her blurry vision focused on a capped male that was hovering over her. 

"N-Nino.." Her chest felt compressed from the blow she took, her voice coming out a croak. 

"What, what should I do? Do you need help? What do I-" His voice was cut off by the ground shaking once more, muffled vocalizations being heard from within the cathedral. 

"Get.. Get out of here. Run." She croaked as she tried to sit up. Any other time, Nino would have listened but he refused to go this time, attempting to help her up. 

"Now's not the time to play a hero Marinette." He picked her arm over his shoulder and tried to help her up. Confused at the sudden change of name, she looked down at herself and realized she was no longer in her Ladybug façade. 

"I know how much you want to help, but now isn't the time! Hurry, you must run!" A small, bell-like voice called to Nino. 

"I can't just leave her here!" Nino argued. 

"It doesn't matter!" A large boom was heard inside the cathedral and a cloud of dust went into the air. The cathedral was being broken into pieces. 

"You must leave! Before you get caught in this too!" However Tikki's warning came too late and from the rubble of the destroyed cathedral came out Treble Maker. 

"Well, well, well, look who's in treble." She smirked evilly. Tikki dashed into Marinette's purse and Nino tried to make a run for it with a blacked out Marinette in tow, but his attempts proved futile as Treble Maker used more bass clefs to restraint the him. Before Nino fell, he was able to turn and take the brunt of the fall, Marinette falling on him. 

"You're not... You're not going to get away with this! Chat... Chat Noir is coming to help!" Nino spat at the akumatized woman but she only gave a wicked laugh. 

"You mean that black kitty? Yeah, he's under all the rubble." She pointed her thumb to the destroyed cathedral. "He's been put to rest. It's too bad you didn't listen to that puny god though. She was right." Treble Maker quickly padded to the blacked out Marinette, kneeling down beside the two of them. 

"Hey! W-What are you doing?" Nino cried as her hand went to Marinette's ears. She was quick to remove the earrings, Tikki being sucked in along with them. Treble Maker held them in her hand, bouncing the ladybug earrings in her hand several times before closing her fingers around them. She looked down at Marinette, a scoff slipping out of her lips. 

"Such a simple girl was the miraculous Ladybug?" She let out another laugh as she straightened and looked down at the two of them. "My masterpiece is done." Treble Maker rose to the air, flying off towards the direction of Papillon's lair. 

"Yes, Treble Maker, yes, your masterpiece is now complete but it's now time for the grande finale." His voice rang loud and clear in her head, making her frown. She had made musical puns her thing. 

"I suppose a 'thank you' would make my music even more dazzling?" She replied haughtily. Papillon gave a low growl. If it hadn't been for his akumatizing her, none of this wouldn't have happened but he was not one to thank his underlings. 

"Easy there." He said in a low warning. "You may think you're forte, but you're my metso piano." Not wanting to get pushed around anymore than she already has, her frown deepened. 

"You may be the key signature Papillon, but I'm the one writing the piece." 

"You may be the one writing the piece now, but I can always rip that piece apart." Treble Maker had now reached Papillon's lair, the pure white butterflies scattering at the presence of the stranger. She could see the greed in his eyes, like a child getting seconds on popcorn in a performance. 

"This is my show! No one steals my show, especially not a show that will send the whole audience applauding because of my performance!" She argued. Papillon glared down at her, using his magic to bring her down to kneel before him. 

"Let I remind you who's in the major scale right now, Treble Maker. You cannot change the fact that you are forever going to be in the minor scale – unstable and always sounding terrible. I created you and you are my piece. And you will be an unfinished piece – a scrap of paper that no one will ever know about." Treble Maker put up a good fight against Papillon's magic but in the end, she reluctantly gave the earrings up to him. "Treble Maker. I am the conductor leads the choir and if someone is not the best in the choir, the conductor replaces them. I have what I want and you will never rule alongside me, Treble Maker." With a wave of his hand, a purple akuma fluttered out of the treble clef bow she had on her head and fluttered to his hand. He closed his hand gently around it, the purple seeping out of it's wings and slowly turning white. 

Treble Maker ceased to be as the magic left the woman's body, leaving an unconscious Michelle on the ground in front of Papillon. Papillon opened his hand to release the white butterfly, looking down into his hand with a malicious grin. 

"Miraculous of Creation... I have finally got you in my clutches... With the power of the miraculous of creation, I can make a world of my very own!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until we meet again my lovely papillons.


End file.
